La vida de un soldado
by Doka Shibichan
Summary: Esta es mi pequeña visión de como sería la vida como soldado de Hanji desde su ingreso en la milica hasta la actualidad
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, vi que gustó mi primer fic, así que voy a intentar escribir uno más diferente, narrando el ingreso de Hanji en la milica, Espero que os guste /

* * *

Aún recordaba el dolor de las quemaduras sobre su piel. Sobre ella se podían apreciar aún las cicatrices. Solo veía blanqueza como si hubiese nevado. Odiaba toda esa pureza y el aspecto antiséptico de los hospitales. De su brazo salía un pequeño tuvo que la mantenía con vida. Odiaba sentirse así de inútil. No podía llorar ni tampoco enfadarse, era lo que le tocaba por no haber nacido en un mundo agraciado.

A la edad de 7 años Hanji Zoe había tenido la horrible experiencia de ver a sus padres desaparecer de su vida. Con motivo de recaudar personal para una investigación de campo, el gobierno obligó a 20 familias al azar a abandonar sus hogares para ayudar en dicha investigación. A Hanji solo le parecía una manera de diezmar a la población para evitar la hambruna.

El día fatídico llegó. Hubo un ataque contra el campamento en donde la habían designado junto con otras familias. Estaban tan hambrientos y exhaustos que apenas pudieron correr. Se originó un incendio donde guardaban la pólvora para los cañones. La gente huía despavorida mientras el fuego se extendía hábilmente. La pequeña muchacha miró hacia todas direcciones en busca de sus padres. ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Por qué no habían ido a buscarla? Instintivamente corrió hacia el fuego para cerciorarse que no la estuvieran buscando en aquella conflictiva zona. Sentía como llagas comenzaban a aparecer en su piel. Dolía demasiado. Un hombre la empujó tirándola al suelo. Otra mujer le pisó el brazo. Intentó incorporarse pero el dolor del brazo era demasiado fuerte. Sentía que una llama le arañaba la piel. Comenzaba a perder la consciencia cuando oyó un caballo acercarse. El caballo se detuvo a escasos metros de ella. Un joven soldado había abandonado al grupo de investigación para ayudar a los ciudadanos a huir. El joven la cogió en brazos y la subió a su soldado, llevándosela rápidamente de allí. Sin apenas palabras en su garganta, dirigió su mirada hacia arriba dispuesta a ver el rostro de su salvador. Era un muchacho muy joven. Tendría unos 17 años, de cabello rubio y ojos azules. Sin duda, un recién graduado. ¿Y había arriesgado su vida para salvarla? Sin darse cuenta de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas. El joven se percató de ello y la apretó contra su pecho animándola. Hasta que perdió la consciencia.

Y allí seguía en aquel hospital día tras día. Todas las semanas, el día de permiso del joven muchacho iba a visitarla. Había algo en el que le agradaba, no le regalaba juguetes o muñecas como habría acostumbrado a hacer otro adulto. Sino libros. Él quería que ella creciese siendo sabia e inteligente. Días más tarde, ella se enteró de que le ocurrió a sus padres. Por lo visto, corrieron en dirección opuesta a las murallas y nunca se supo más de ellos. Si estaban vivos o muertos era algo que no se sabía. Lo único que sabía es que la habían abandonado a su suerte. Desde ese día Hanji Zoe abandonó toda sonrisa de su rostro.

Pasaron 2 años, la pequeña Zoe acababa de cumplir 9 años. Por fin había sido dada de alta en aquel hospital. La excesiva pureza y limpieza de allí le sacaba de quicio. Al ser huérfana, tendría que ingresar en un orfanato hasta los 18 años. La idea no le agradaba en absoluto. Entonces, contempló otra opción. Durante aquellos años había odiado al ejército por obligarle a abandonar su hogar. Pero si ingresaba en el ejército podría vivir allí, y estar junto al joven cabo que la había salvado.

-Es una locura- Repuso el joven cabo.-No admitirán a alguien tan joven entre sus filas.

-Irving, no quiero ser un trasto inútil por más tiempo. En todos estos años en el hospital he comprendido bien lo que quiero hacer. Tú debes de conocer una manera de ayudarme a ingresar.

-P-pero... No quiero que estés en peligro.-La chica le miraba fijamente y sin pestañear.-Quizás... haya una solución. Si ven que tus conocimientos pueden ser muy interesantes de ser desarrollados, podrían aceptarte.

-¿Quieres decir... como hacer un examen?-Preguntó la chica enfocando los ojos.

-S-sí.

La chica no se lo pensó dos veces y se presentó a dicha prueba. La prueba consistió en rebatir constantemente las viejas teorías acerca de la clasificación de los titanes, llegando a enumerar unas cuantas clases más descubiertas, que poseían capacidades anormales. El jurado que escucho sus investigaciones quedó tan sorprendido por la inteligencia de la pequeña, que no dudaron en aceptarla en la milica.

Aún faltaban unos cuantos días para su ingreso entre las tropas, así que a falta de un hogar se había trasladado al cuarto donde descansaba su buen amigo Irving Smith. Por supuesto con el consentimiento de los altos cargos, ya que ambos no presentaban ninguna relación sentimental. Aquel día, como tantas noches, ella se metió en su cama dispuesta a leer un libro, al poco rato de estar leyendo, comenzaron a picarles los ojos. Las letras se veían un tanto borrosas. Sin duda, su vista se había quedado dañada en aquel incendio y la lectura solo la había agravado más. Resignada se fue a dormir sin leer. El joven soldado, que la estaba contemplando en aquel momento, se dio cuenta de sus problemas.

El día del ingreso de la pequeña entre las tropas de entrenamiento, el joven soldado le regaló su primer par de gafas. Ella en seguida se las puso, pero, al correr a mirarse en un espejo, se dio cuenta que se movían demasiado. Esto podía suponer un problema a la hora de los entrenamientos. Hábilmente, cogió varios de sus coleteros y los unió entre sí consiguiendo unas cuerdas entrelazadas que se sujetaban perfectamente a su cabeza. Ya no tendría porqué temer que se le cayesen las gafas.

Mientras se dirigía hacia las filas de las nuevas tropas, se iba dando cuenta que su edad era mucho menor que la de sus compañeros, siendo varios años más joven que la mayoría. Aunque gracias a su estatura, quizás conseguiría disimular ese hecho. El uniforme le parecía increíble, tapándole por completo las cicatrices que aún no habían terminado de desaparecer, ni lo harían. Recogió su cabello en una coleta. Lo había dejado crecer, pero sabía que le molestaría a partir de ahora. Se colocó sus gafas y se dirigió a su fila.

La ceremonia fue aburrida. Ella no paraba de bostezar ante la poca capacidad de los instructores para motivar a sus futuros soldados. A continuación se repartirían los barracones. Primero, las mujeres. Le asustaba compartir habitación con chicas mayores que ella, que pudiesen burlarse de su juventud. Pero, una vez subió al estrado se le dio una gran bolsa y esperó por ver a sus compañeras. Solo otra mujer más apareció. Una joven chica de cabellos plateados que también portaba gafas. Ningún nombre más. Ellas serían las única mujeres de esa promoción.

Su nueva compañera de habitación se llamaba Riko Brzenska. Una chica con casi 13 años. La chica era igual de callada y seria que ella. Lo cual a la pequeña Zoe le pareció fantástico.

Los días pasaban y los entrenamientos eran cada vez más duros. El arnés de entrenamiento le apretaba demasiado el tórax provocándole fuertes rozaduras en sus pequeños pechos, los cuales habían comenzado a crecer.

Pasó un mes. Su compañera se mostraba especialmente fastidiada debido a sus anteojos. Durante las primeras semanas se le rompían constantemente debido a los entrenamientos. Llevaba días yendo a sus entrenamientos sin ellos. Hanji se dio cuenta de ello y le explicó acerca de sus gafas. En el tiempo que llevaba allí había desarrollado otro tipo de gafas, con un refuerzo alrededor del cristal para evitar que se rompiesen. Cogiendo unos pasadores y unas cuerdas de la chica, consiguió hacer el mismo sistema de sujección que con las suyas.

-Vaya, Zoe, eres un genio. No me extraña que te hayan admitido tan joven.-La pequeña niña se sorprendio.

-¿Tú lo sabías?

-Todos lo sabemos. Pero se nos ha prohibido expresamente comentarlo bajo ninguna circunstancia. Por lo visto para ellos, eres una prometedora soldado. Por cierto-dijo, mientras se encaminaba hacia su cama.-quizás esto te sirva... dentro de poco.

La pequeña muchacha castaña observó lo que su compañera le ofrecía, era una especie de paño increíblemente limpio.

-¿Para que se supone que tengo que...?

-No te preocupes. Yo estaré contigo cuando ocurra y te explicaré todo lo que debas saber.

-Entiendo-Dijo sin comprender todavía demasiado.-Por cierto Riko, a ti no te duelen el pecho de la sujección de los arneses.

-Por supuesto... Aunque claro, tu aún estás desarrollandote, tiene que ser peor para tí. Deberías pedir que te diesen algún tipo de malla reforzada para evitar esa opresión. Te podría deformar el pecho si sigues así. Con la malla seguramente se diezme el tamaño de su pecho. Aunque... ¿es algo que a ti te importe?

La muchacha lo pensó un momento, si vendaba su pecho mientras aún estaba creciendo, crecería bastante menos de lo que debiera crecer. Pero, ¿para qué quería ella tener los pechos grandes? Eso solo era un obstáculo en su formación.

Pasaron los meses, y fue, poco a poco conociendo al resto de compañeros de promoción. No sabía que no volvería a ver a la mayoría de ellos. La inmensa mayoría de los graduados de su generación morirían apenas cruzar los muros por primera vez.

Por fin se graduó. Había llegado a tener una estatura considerable a sus 13 años. Sus pechos continuaban su crecimiento a pesar de la opresión de la malla. Y su mente se veía mucho más despejada. Había conseguido estar entre los 10 mejores soldados de su generación. Podría elegir la tropa a la que deseaba unirse. Si se unía a la policía militar, viviría el resto de su vida sin mayor preocupación. Pero no, ella vislumbró a través de los cristales situado delante de sus ojos, donde quería ir. Navegó 5 años al pasado, a aquel joven soldado, los emblemas que portaban sus brazos eran dos alas entrecruzadas. Sin duda, inspirador y alentador.

La división de reconocimiento era conocida por la cantidad de suicidas que se unían a ella. Ello solo le amparaba una muerte segura. Pero sabía que quedándose tras los muros no sería capaz de ayudar a nadie, ni de poder vislumbrar el misterio tras aquellas colosales y enfermizas figuras. Ni sería capaz de vengar a sus padres.

Al ingresar en la división de reconocimiento se encontró con una situación familiar: era la única mujer entre aquellas tropas. Su vieja amiga Riko, había decidido ingresar en las fuerzas especiales. Sin duda, pocos psicópatas se unían a aquella división.

Llegó el día de la misión que lo cambiaría todo. Ya llevaba un año y medio en aquella división. Partió junto con su querido y viejo amigo Irving, que ahora ostentaba una poderosa posición como líder de escuadrón. Sin duda sus habilidades durante años le habían permitido llegar muy alto. Y seguramente, llegaría aún más alto. Llegaron a la zona acordada. Era la primera vez en su vida que veía aquel misterioso bosque con árboles colosales. Apartándose de su tropa comenzó a explorar la zona, atacando a todos los titanes que se encontraba a su paso. Poder matar a aquellas poderosas efigies le hacía liberar aún más su rabia. Sin duda, sabía que su rabia no debía ser expuesta tan rápidamente. Y, erro, el corte, cortando la cabeza del titan sin atacar a su punto débil. La cabeza del titán cayó al suelo haciéndo un sonido sordo. El cuerpo le siguió a continuación. Extrañada, bajó por aquellos árboles hasta llegar a la zona. Debía de cortar aquel punto débil deprisa o se regeneraría. Uno de los picos de su arnés se soltó haciendo que cayese sobre la cabeza y está se moviera.

-¿Eh?-El tacto al caer sobre la cabeza fue muy raro, y le parecía extraño que su pequeño cuerpo hubiese podido generar algún tipo de movimiento sobre él.

Bajó de la cabeza y sin esperar ningún tipo de reacción golpeo suavemente la cabeza con la pierna. Se movió sin ningún impedimento. Cargada de curiosidad pateó la cabeza con mucha fuerza, haciendo que ésta saliera despedida. Le pareció increíblemente curioso. Volvió a disparar sus ganchos y se dispuso a reunirse con su grupo. A medio camino se encontró con el líder de su escuadrón y viejo amigo. Este le propinó una soberana bofetada.

-Zoe, no debes alejarte de tu grupo. Es aún más peligroso enfrentarse a los titanes en solitario que con tus compañeros.-La joven muchacha bajó su rostro avergonzada por haber desobedecido órdenes.-De todos modos -cambió de tema el hombre viendo la expresión de la muchacha-, me alegro que te encuentres bien. Eres la única miembro femenino de mi sector, además de ser la más joven y me preocupaba que pudiese ocurrirte algo.

-Se cuidarme muy bien yo sola, he matado a 3 titanes yo sola y además...-Recordó aquella patada a la cabeza de un titán.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Irving... cuando pateé la cabeza de aquel titán salió despedida como si no pesase nada. Fue... ¡asombroso! ¿Crees qué hay alguna razón para ello?.-Dijo con una amplia y emotiva sonrisa.

El hombre la miró sorprendido mientras ella hacía compendios sobre lo que acababa de descubrir con gran alegría. Ella ya había salido de expediciones antes, aunque nunca a aquella zona tan conflictiva. Siempre que atacaba a algún titan, le sorprendía mostrando una horrenda expresión en su rostro y una macabra mueca. Pero ahora, la chica que tenía ante sus ojos, reía con alegría.

-Vaya, por fin sonríes. Llevaba 5 años esperando ver tu sonrisa.

La chica se sonrojó al instante. Sí, había decidido alejar toda emoción de su rostro, alejar toda feminidad de su personalidad para dedicarse por entero a la investigación. Aunque debía reconocer, que poder avanzar en la lucha de la humanidad la hacía feliz.

El alto hombre, le acarició la cabeza en señal de aprobación y ella no pudo hacer más que sonreír. Desde que le rescatara, aquel hombre se había convertido en su amor platónico. Sabía perfectamente, que para él ella solo era una niña, por lo que nunca se hizo ilusiones. El despertó en ella el poder de la superación personal y el esfuerzo constante. A ella solo le bastaba con ver su amplia y amable sonrisa.

Pasaron los años, y fue participando cada vez más en tareas de investigación. Observando como todos sus compañeros morían. Le desesperaba no encontrar algún tipo de táctica para avanzar. El mundo era cada vez más complicado. Podía sentir que cada cosa que aprendía le llevaba a descubrir aún más conceptos.

Un día, teniendo ya 16 años, mientras estaba en la oficina de su buen amigo ojeando libros, llamaron a la puerta. Tenían que informar al líder de escuadrón que un joven cadete se uniría al día siguiente a las filas.

Había oído hablar de él. Al cabo de un mes ya dominaba perfectamente el equipo tridimensional por lo que su entrenamiento se paró enseguida. Un arma así no podía estar desperdiciada entre cadetes primerizos. El proceso de decisión acerca de donde acabaría aquel soldado había sido increíblemente arduo. El muchacho por lo visto partía de varios antecedentes delictivos. Por lo visto, abandonó el orfanato con apenas 12 años y había perpetrado numerosos robos y atracos. Había sido detenido en varias ocasiones. Y la última de ellas, había sido mandado a alistarse en filas, con el objetivo de modelar su carácter y de disciplinarlo. Era ampliamente conocido por todos el día de alistamiento de aquel joven. Cuando se le preguntó su proveniencia de distritos, se negó a ello y le propinó una patada en la entrepierna al instructor. Ganándose así el respeto del resto de la tropa.

Por lo que, al ser tan terriblemente problemático, no estaban seguros de si haría caso una vez se presentase la ocasión. Así que se decidió que se le destinase a las fuerzas de reconocimiento. Al menos, (o así parecía que pensaban los altos mandos) si mataba a uno o dos titanes por el camino aunque no respondiese a órdenes no sería mal visto. Por supuesto los líderes de escuadrón también se mostraban poco reticentes a tenerlo en su unidad. El único con coraje suficiente para aceptarlo en su unidad fue Irving Smith.

A Hanji le incomodaba la idea de tener entre sus compañeros a alguien tan problemático.

-Bueno.-Dijo el alto rubio-Mañana tengo que recoger a ese peliagudo muchacho. ¿Querrás acompañarme?

-C-claro, me muero de ganas por ver a la famosa "arma de la humanidad".

-Me alegro, porque debido al aumento de miembros, quizás te veas obligada a compartir barracón con él.

-¿Cómo?-Actualmente ella era la única mujer que ocupaba el barracón de mujeres. Algunas mujeres se habían unido a su tropa, sin embargo la mayoría habían muerto y otro tanto por ciento habían abandonado ese escuadrón. Ahora mismo se encontraba sola en aquel gran barracón.

-No te preocupes, yo mismo me mudaré a aquel barracón. Es solo, que a pesar de que nuestras unidades no son muy amplias, forzamos a los soldados a vivir en bajas condiciones. Si sigo aumentando el número de cadetes en las mismas habitaciones, su calidad de vida podría verse seriamente afectada, y con ello su rendimiento en la batalla.

Hanji se mostraba perpleja ante el razonamiento de su superior. Sin duda, obligar a los soldados a vivir como ganado solo acrecentaría en una singular revolución y un posible motín. Y, además trasladándose él mismo del escuadrón de hombres, posibilitaría la relajación de los cadetes.

-Además...-Prosigió el hombre-Al ser este nuevo recluta tan problemático no se que que ocurriría si le obligó a compartir habitación con otras personas. Prefiero tenerlo vigilado lo más cerca posible.

-C-claro Irving. ¡Eso es muy inteligente! Muy bien pensado.

-Y por supuesto, requeriré de tu colaboración para domar a aquel muchacho.-Dijo riendo abiertamente.

Esa frase solo pudo originar que Hanji riera de oreja a oreja.

Llegó el día siguiente. Ella se colocó su uniforme lo mejor que pudo. Abrochó los botones de su camisa y se miró en el espejo. Aún llevaba aquella vieja malla sujetándole el pecho. Se había convertido en una mujer. Había pasado por momentos de mucha confusión, que pudo superar gracias a su amiga. Y ahora se disponía a salir a conocer a otro cadete más. O eso pensaba. Para ella solo sería otro cadete más por él que tendría que depositar una flor en aquel tétrico jardin.

Aún así, la curiosidad por ver al famoso cadete le podía más que nada.

Llegaron a la oficina central. Tras hablar con un par de altos cargos, se les dirigió hacia el calabozo. Por lo visto el joven cadete se había peleado la noche de antes. Bajaron aquellas estrechas escaleras donde olía cada vez más a humedad. Al llegar a aquella celda encontraron a 6 soldados custodiando la celda. Debía de ser una broma. Por muy buen soldado que fuese, aquello era exagerado. Irving se acercó a los barrotes y abrió la celda. De allí salió un bajito muchacho con mirada seria y penetrante. Le recordó a ella misma, antes de recuperar su fe en el ser humano. El chico la miró durante un buen rato, hasta que Irving intervino.

-Te presento a la que será desde ahora tu compañera: Hanji Zoe.-Se dirigió a ella- Hanji, este es Rivaille Levi.

Nunca olvidaría aquel día en toda su vida ni tampoco todo lo que viviría con aquel muchacho.


	2. Primer encuentro

Buenooo... Voy a continuar el fic, xDDD hoy estuve trabajando duro y me merezco un merecido reposo, y como supongo que muchos entraréis a clase el lunes, hoy habéis estado realmente tranquilos, me sentía sola en el grupo SIGH. Así que me voy a poner a seguir escribiendo la continuación del paso por el ejército de Hanji... espero que os guste, os lo dedico a vosotros del grupo de facebook /

.-.

No podía tener un aspecto más rídiculo. Pensaba la mujer mientras observaba al pequeño hombre. Ante sus ojos se encontraba un hombre con un corte de pelo recto y abierto, parte del peinado más corto que el resto, su cabeza se le antojaba algo similar a una seta. Luego estaba su vestimenta. En la milica lo único que podías variar según tu comodidad era la prenda que llevabas bajo la chaqueta. Hanji vestía una camisa amarillenta y desgastada, el llevar algo bonito no le importaba demasiado, la comodidad era lo primordial para ella. Su jefe, Erwin, llevaba una camisa blanca con un pequeño colgante, que según le había explicado simbolizaba su nacionalidad, de la que se sentía muy orgulloso. Pero, aquel chico... vestía una camisa de un blanco tan notable que prácticamente deslumbraba y por si fuera poco de su cuello colgaba un pañuelo perfectamente anudado. ¿Pretende dar una imagen aristocrática? Le parecía absurda su vestimenta dado su historial. Seguro que sería increíblemente gracioso ver a ese hombre, tan "elegante" partirle la rodilla a alguien. Reprimió una risa y se fijo en su rostro. Tenía unos penetrantes ojos grises, prácticamente parecía no parpadear. Quizás fuera esa mirada lo que le había hecho tener tantos enemigos.

Su superior le había presentado al muchacho, pero ella no podía ni abrir la boca, todo en ese hombre se le antojaba extraño. El muchacho tampoco decía nada, se limitaba a mirarla de arriba a abajo. Pasado un rato, Erwin hizo un ademán para que saliesen de allí.

Tras varias visitas al dispensario de ropa, donde recogiesen los útiles del chico, y de Erwin, se encaminaron hacia el barracón de mujeres. Para no causar la furia del muchacho, le dijo que pensaba convertir ese barracón prácticamente vacío en una sede donde poder planear estrategias más libremente sin necesidad de molestar al resto de los soldados, por lo que solo unos pocos podrían vivir allí. La sola idea de sentirse superior a sus compañeros sin apenas haberlos conocido parecía agradar al hombre. Hanji sujetó la llave del barracón, dado que era la única que la tenía, y abrió la puerta. Una nube de polvo salió del lugar.

-H-Hanji... pensaba que mantenías este lugar limpio como se te había indicado.-Dijo el capitán tapándose la boca para poder respirar.-cof, cof.

-B-bueno, la verdad es que llevo ya varias semanas sin limpiar. He estado ocupada con unos nuevos estudios y la verdad es que no me he preocupado demasiado de ello.-Dijo con una risa disimulada.

Ambos dirigieron su mirada al joven bajito para intentar excusarse del desastre, pero el hombre mantenía su mirada fija sin entrar en el sitio. De repente, se agachó y se puso a buscar algo entre sus pertenencias, sacando una serie de productos de limpieza, y un pañuelo que colocó sobre su cabello. Hanji le miraba sorprendida, ese chico podía ser aún más raro de lo que ya parecía.

-Habrá que trabajar duro...-Dijo mientras se ajustaba unos guantes de goma.-Capitán, traiga cepillos, trapos y mopas.

-Ah, si... esto, Hanji-san, por favor, trae todo el material de limpieza que haya.-Hanji le miraba con ojos como platos, ¿de veras se iban a poner a limpiar justo en ese instante?

Para antes de que se diera cuenta, se había quitado la chaqueta, y llevaba las mangas arremangadas. Estaba agachada sobre el suelo limpiando el suelo del baño común. Hacía mucho tiempo que no limpiaba tan frenéticamente. Pero Erwin había insistido en hacer caso al chico para que no ocurriesen problemas. Era cierto que el barracón estaba polvoriento y deteriorado y que necesitaba una limpieza, pero lo que estaban haciendo era excesivo. El muchacho no dejaba pasar ni una sola mota de suciedad.

Mientras ella limpiaba esa zona, el capitán y el muchacho limpiaban las habitaciones. El baño desde luego no era muy grande, pero el trabajo era igual de tedioso. Abrió una de las duchas para eliminar el jabón que había por el suelo para que llegase al desagüe. Mientras observaba la ducha, tuvo un extraño pensamiento. Ella: una mujer. Ellos: dos hombres. Una sola zona de duchas. Las duchas apenas podían ser llamadas de esa manera. Sobre un área de unos 20 metros cuadrados, se disponían una serie de grifos en línea recta. Bajo cada grifo el desagüe correspondiente. Ni paredes ni puertas de separación. En el extremo opuesto de la zona, se encontraban unas banquetas con unos ganchos dispuestos sobre ellas. Cuando había habido mujeres en ese barracón (que habían sido pocas) solían turnarse entre ellas, bañándose de 3 en 3 para no avergonzarse al tener que estar todas desnudas juntas al mismo tiempo. Ese tema nunca le había importado a Hanji, el mostrarse desnuda frente a sus compañeras, pero ahora su pudor lo veía desde un cariz diferente.

En primer lugar, el hombre que la había rescatado en su niñez y por el que había llegado a sentir un profundo y gran respeto. No quería ni imaginárselo desnudo. Y luego estaba el otro. Sin duda no quería que ese hombre tan insolente y desagradable la viese desnuda. Además, su obsesión repulsiva por la limpieza le recordaba a aquel hospital pulcro e inmaculado donde vivió su propio tormento. Sin duda, sabía que no iba a soportar a ese hombre. Aunque en cierta manera le recordaba a la vieja Hanji seria y malhumorada. ¿Qué le habría pasado a ese chico para terminar así?

-¡Zoe! ¿Has terminado aquí?-Le interrumpió el capitán en sus pensamientos.

-Ah, no, aún me queda un poco, pero termino enseguida.

-V-vale...es que- Hanji observó como su capitán desviaba la vista al suelo avergonzado, ¿habría llegado a la misma deducción que ella con respecto al baño? - Nosotros hemos terminado de limpiar y Rivaille ha salido a limpiar las ventanas por fuera. He conseguido disuadirlo, pero será mejor que vayas a tu habitación antes de que decida revisarlas todas. Yo terminaré aquí, ¡anda ve!

Salió corriendo despavorida, claro, ¡su habitación! Debido al trabajo presentaba un aspecto completamente desordenado. No le importaba que nadie fuese a arreglarle y limpiar el sitio donde se alojaba, pero ni de broma quería que ninguno de los dos viese ninguna de sus pertenencias. Tenía demasiados secretos allí escondidos. Abrió la puerta de un golpe y cerró apresuradamente. Tal y como la había dejado aquella misma mañana, completamente desordenada. Su ropa interior estaba revuelta encima de un viejo cesto que utilizaba para llevarla a la lavandería en sus días libres. Cientos de libros adornaban su escritorio abiertos y con anotaciones y papeles sobre ellos. Y, lo que más le avergonzaba que viera su capitán. Un viejo albúm de recortes de periódico donde se hablaba de todas las misiones en las que había participado con él. Lo solía mirar cada noche, eso la animaba a seguir trabajando duro y a esforzarse más cada día. Abrazó el álbum con fuerza, mientras un leve enrojecimiento se apoderaba de sus mejillas. Sabía perfectamente que no debía tener esos sentimientos, y no quería confundir el respeto con el amor. Pero le era inevitable, ese hombre se había convertido en un modelo a seguir para ella. No quería ningún tipo de muestra de afecto por su parte. Aunque, conforme había ido creciendo, se iba dando cuenta que el hombre establecía una distancia física con ella. Ahora, ya raramente la abrazaba, o le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Supongo, que ya no soy una niña a sus ojos.-Dijo susurrando.

Se dio varias bofetadas en su cara y se dispuso a ordenar aquella habitación. Abrió su armario y colocó la ropa en él. Ordenó alfabeticamente los libros, y puso las anotaciones sobre ellos para poder acceder más rápidamente. Cuando terminó apenas había luz. El sol se estaba poniendo, encendió un viejo candil y fue al baño a buscar a su jefe. Se lo encontró hablando con el otro muchacho.

-Ah, Zoe, dentro de poco dará el toque de queda, y el comedor cerrará. No creo que nos de tiempo a ir a comer, así que me acercaré con el soldado Rivaille a pedir la cena para que podamos cenar aquí. -Se acercó a Hanji disimuladamente, y le susurró en el oído.-Aprovecha para ducharte si quieres.

Sus mejillas se encendieron al instante cuando se dio cuenta de ello.

Ambos hombre salieron por la puerta del barracón dejándola allí sola. Abrió la puerta de su armario y eligió sus prendas de dormir. Por lo general, se solía quedar dormida solo con la camisa de su uniforme puesta, pero ahora que iba a haber hombres en el barracón sería mejor ser más discreta. Se desnudó en su habitación y se contempló en el pequeño espejo como hacía siempre que se bañaba. Las viejas cicatrices no desaparecían. A la vieja colección de cicatrices originadas en aquel incendio se habían unido otras nuevas. Cortes, golpes, hematomas que se había hecho en su lucha cada día. Su abdomen era plano y sobre la cresta ilíaca se observaba una leve línea rosa.

Aquella cicatriz se la había hecho en sus primeros años de entrenamiento. Al no colocarse bien el arnés una de las cuerdas de sujeción se soltó generándole un profundo corte. Durante años la cicatriz se podía observar perfectamente, pero en los dos últimos dos años había comenzado a desaparecer. Sin embargo, sus viejas heridas de aquel fatídico día se negaban a desaparecer, como recordándole la razón por la que luchaba contra los titanes y contra el gobierno. Su objetivo principal al ingresar en el ejército siempre fue cambiar la manera de actuar desde dentro para que se lograse un verdadero avance en la humanidad.

Se envolvió en una toalla limpia y cogió su ropa de recambio y sus accesorios de baño. Por lo general, ella no solía preocuparse mucho de su físico, por lo que solo disponía de un viejo bote con champú que le daba Riko cada mes y de una vieja pastilla de jabón que estaba muy usada. Sin duda, tendría que ir a suministros a que le diesen una nueva.

Acomodó sus cosas sobre la banqueta y abrió una de las duchas. La ventaja de estar casi siempre sola en aquel barracón era que podía bañarse con agua caliente siempre que quisiera sin dejar a ninguna compañera fuera. A Hanji le gustaba el agua especialmente caliente. Mientras veía el vapor a su alrededor podía sentir que la piel le ardía. De alguna manera le hacía rememorar el sufrimiento de sus heridas. Además entre aquel vapor, no se le podía ver llorar por cada uno de sus compañeros muertos. Por lo general había llegado a no involucrarse demasiado con sus aliados, pues la inmensa mayoría de ellos morían sin que recordase siquiera su nombre, y sin poder hacer nada para haber evitado su muerte. Solo era lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerse a sí misma. Apoyó la mano sobre la pared y bajo la cabeza mientras el agua caía sobre ella. Comenzó a recordar cuantas caras pudiera. Sus viejos compañeros en el reclutamiento... La mayoría de ellos habían muerto en su primera expedición. Muchos de ellos ante sus ojos. Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos sin parar. Detestaba aquel mundo donde vivía. Muchas noches, no dormía intentando desvelar el misterio que se embargaba tras aquellas gigantescas figuras. Pero a pesar de lo que pudiese descubrir se sentía inútil. En muchas ocasiones, culpaba al ejército de no proporcionarle el material suficiente ni los permisos necesarios para realizar sus investigaciones.

Era su limitación como un simple soldado. Pero, si continuaba viva, si seguía luchando, ascendería, y esos permisos le serían concedidos. Así que no pensaba rendirse.

Mientras cavilaba en sus pensamientos, no oyó a la figura que se introdujo en el baño. La misteriosa figura comenzó a desnudarse tras ella. Se acercó hacia ella, sin darse cuenta y movió el dial del agua caliente hacia la fría.

-Eh, tú, ¿estás loco? ¿Te crees que esto es una sauna? Por poco me estrello contra la pared de tanto vapor.-Esa voz le era conocida, la acababa de conocer aquella misma tarde.

Instintivamente se giró hacia la figura del hombre viéndole completamente desnudo.

-¿R-Rivaille?

-¿U-una mujer?-Dijo el hombre de cabello oscuro completamente confundido.

Debido a su aspecto, alto, delgado y con el pecho oprimido por su habitual malla, a veces era confundida con un hombre. Pero por lo general, tras un breve período, cualquiera se percataba de que era una mujer. Sus expresiones, su voz.

Avergonzada, intentó tapar su cuerpo con sus manos, mientras el agua seguía cayéndole. Se arrojó sobre su toalla y salió de allí corriendo sin mirar atrás. En el camino se cruzó con su capitán que portaba una bandeja con la que sería seguramente la comida. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado en aquella ducha para no haberse dado cuenta que ya habían regresado? Cerró de un portazo su habitación y se metió en la cama mojándola completamente con su cabello. Mierda, había olvidado sus gafas y su pijama en el baño.

En el pasillo oía una fuerte discusión.

-¡Yo no sabía que era una mujer! Me metí en el baño tal como le indiqué que haría.

-Agh, la culpa es mía, pensaba que habría terminado para cuando llegásemos, pero esa mujer es una cabeza loca y a veces ni siquiera es consciente de como pasa el tiempo.-decía mientras recordaba las horas que podía pasar aquella mujer leyendo sin siquiera dormir o comer.

-Eh, ¡tú!-dijo el pelinegro mientras tocaba a la puerta.-Te dejaste esto.-

Su ropa y sus gafas. Se levantó de la cama y se recolocó la toalla. Abrió poco a poco la puerta y se encontró aquella mirada penetrante mirándole de frente con lo que ella creía que era un leve rubor bajo sus ojos.

-Toma.-Le dio sus cosas y giró bruscamente alejándose de la puerta.

-Señor, yo... preferiría cenar esta noche en mi habitación.

-Ah, claro no te preocupes.-Dijo el hombre intentando mantener la compostura ante aquella situación.-Hoy ha sido un día muy cansado, será mejor que nos separemos. Mañana me encargaré de hacer de guía para el cabo Rivaille. Por lo que puedes tomártelo libre si quieres.

-Gracias.-Dijo intentando ocultar su vergüenza tras la puerta. Y dicho esto la cerró completamente.

Había sido un día horrible, pero esperaba que aquella situación no volviera a ocurrir. Mientras saboreaba la comida de su plato, se percató de cuán cómica había sido la situación. El primer hombre que había visto desnudo en su vida había sido aquel hombre. Y, debía reconocer, que su aspecto era completamente distinto al de cuando llevaba puesto aquel aristocrático pañuelo.

Comenzó a reírse a carcajadas sin parar. Había iniciado el día pensando que nunca podría soportar aquel hombre, pero comenzaba a pensar que no llegaría a ser tan horrible.

Los meses pasaban sin ninguna novedad especial. Pudo estar presente en la primera salida al exterior del cabo. Sin duda, era una máquina de matar tan grande como decían. Siempre le sorprendía a la chica su arrojo en la batalla. Sin dudar. Justo en el punto exacto. Había nacido para ello. A pesar de los pensamientos que albergaba la milicia en un principio, el capitán había conseguido domar a aquella bestia para sus intereses. No se atrevía a cuestionarle ninguna de sus estrategias. La habitación de Hanji se encontraba diestramente separada de la de ellos dos, que eran contiguas. No obstante, todas las noches les oía. Salían a entrenar juntos, y habían llegado a forjar una nueva amistad. Tras meses de observar aquella, amistad, ella comenzó a salir a entrenar con ellos, cuando no tenía trabajo de investigación que hacer. Los tres llegaron a estar completamente compenetrados. Su amistad con el pequeño hombre se había establecido cada vez más confusa. Él la insultaba cada vez que tenía ocasión y ella le respondía de la misma manera. Para el líder de ambos, a veces aquellos entrenamientos nocturnos se hacían aún más tediosos por tener que intervenir entre ambos.

Ya habían pasado 2 años desde que Rivaille se uniera a ese escuadrón. Una extraña epidemia había surgido entre los muros. Apenas podían paliar los efectos de la enfermedad con las pocas medicinas de las que disponían. Para solventarlo, se había decidido enviar a un pequeño grupo de soldados en busca de suministros.

-Yo se donde se encuentran las plantas medicinales para esa enfermedad. He estudiado durante muchos años y se cómo reconocerlas. -Replicó con fiereza la muchacha.-¡Déjame ir!

-Esta misión es muy arriesgada, solo ira un grupo reducido, no puedo permitir que te expongas a ese peligro.-Dijo el hombre rubio mirándola seriamente.

-Pero si no me dejas ir, esa misión será un completo fracaso, lo se. No sabrán donde buscar. Y es algo difícil de encontrar.-Su frustración no podía ser mayor.

-Bueno, si no va sola, no pasa nada, ¿no?-Dijo de repente el pelinegro uniéndose a la conversación.

-Rivaille, ¿te estás ofreciendo voluntario para la misión?- Sus ojos azules no cabían en sí del asombro, por lo general, siempre aceptaba las misiones a regañadientes.

-Me apetece matar unos cuantos titanes.-dijo secamente y torciendo el gesto a un lado.

-Aún así... no puedo arriesgarme a perder a 2 de mis mejores soldados.-pensó un momento. Está bien. Yo iré con vosotros.

Esta decisión no estuvo bien vista por ninguno de los miembros del consejo, pero se mantuvo firme en su propuesta. Por todos era conocido el gran equipo que formaban aquellos 3. La misión parecía que sería completamente exitosa. Y que todos volverían sanos y salvos. Pero, no podían estar más equivocados...

.-.

Bueno... escribí el segundo capítulo bastante rápido. Intenté que hubiese alguna situación cómica para que no se haga demasiado serio. Espero que os hayáis reído y os hayáis quedado con las ganas de 3º capítulo. No se cuando lo haré, estos dos primeros han sido bastante seguidos porque he estado inspirada. Pero necesito maquetar bien antes de escribir el 3º. Muchas gracias por leerlo y por los ánimos, ^^ Un saludo!


	3. Derrumbe

Buenoooo, gente, me dispongo a dejaros el 3º capítulo. Siendo honesta tengo un señor papel donde he ido apuntando todas las cosas que quería que sucediesen y en que orden. Vamos, que he intentado tener algo de orden más al escribir. Va dedicado a mi gente de fb, que se os adora más por cada día que pasa, jejjee

* * *

Abrió el extenso mapa sobre la mesa de operaciones. Era un mapa dibujado a mano con absoluta precisión. Sobre él se podían vislumbrar varias anotaciones escritas en francés.

-Hanji-san, ¿esto lo has dibujado tú?-Preguntó su superior con absoluto asombro.

-S-sí. Durante las misiones, intentaba estudiar el terreno para tener datos reales. Aunque muchas de las zonas que he dibujado en el mapa, las he sacado de viejos escritos dónde se refieren a civilizaciones antiguas.-Señaló el mapa-Nosotros nos encontramos aquí, a 50 km al sudoeste hay un río. Mi opinión es que la civilización que nos hemos reunido aquí se encontraba asentada sobre esa zona. De otra manera no podíamos habernos trasladado tan rápidamente a estas murallas cuando comenzó el ataque de los titanes. -Su mano comenzó a delinear un arco alrededor de la ciudad delimitando un área concéntrica.-Al noroeste debería encontrarse una pequeña cordillera donde nace el río que se puede encontrar más abajo. Sobre esta cordillera deberíamos ser capaces de encontrar pequeñas grutas y excavaciones en mitad de la montaña. Las plantas que buscamos necesitan una excesiva humedad . Por lo que no son comúnmente encontradas cerca de ríos.

-¿Entonces no tendría más sentido buscarlas en un río que en una gruta? No creo que haya mucha humedad ni iluminación para desarrollar vida vegetal.

-Se equivoca señor, muchas grutas albergan numerosos pasadizos que son alimentados por corrientes de agua subterráneas. Y hay una variedad de plantas que no precisan de la fotosíntesis para su desarrollo. Lo que nosotros tenemos que encontrar es una planta parecida a un musgo. Algunos insectos se alimentan de ella. Y numerosas bacterias. También en esa zona encontramos algunas raíces curativas que no podemos sacar desde la superficie fácilmente. Lo que la hace un medicamento natural admirable.-Dijo orgullosa de sí misma.

-Vaya, estoy muy orgulloso de tí.-Dijo su superior mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.-¿Y cuanto tiempo podría llevarnos en ir y volver?

-Estos pequeños helechos no tienen gran tiempo de vida debido a su incapacidad de sobrevivir bajo el sol. Como máximo 24 horas. En ese tiempo tendríamos que volver y sintetizar las plantas para convertirlas en medicamento. Para ir podemos tomar un camino seguro- su dedo comenzó a trazar una ligera "s" en el papel.-sorteando este viejo valle. Una vez llegásemos a la montaña no creo que hubiese problema con los titanes, es más, sería preferible no atacarlos directamente o perderíamos valioso tiempo. Al volver..-Dibujó con su dedo en línea recta- habrá que recurrir al confrontamiento directo. Directamente atravesando el bosque de los titanes. Una vez desde allí seguir el camino hasta los muros. -pensó detenidamente- Calculo que tardaríamos unas 14 horas en llegar y 5 en volver.

-Me parece lógico. No es necesario cometer imprudencias hasta que no tengamos en nuestras manos el material.- dijo el hombre rubio.-Decidido, partiremos mañana. Revisaré los establos para que nos den a los caballos mejor preparados para una actividad física tan continuada. Rivaille, usted y Zoe vayan a recabar sumistros y suficientes alforzas para transportar la medicina.

-Sí señor.-Dijeron ambos al unísono colocando su puño derecho sobre el corazón y la mano opuesta en la espalda.

Comenzaba a amanecer. Un grupo reducido de miembros del ejército se encontraba a las puertas de la ciudad preparando 3 caballos. Una pequeña mujer de cabello grisáceo abrazaba a Hanji.

-No te expongas al peligro. Te conozco, volver de una pieza nunca ha sido tu prioridad.

-Ah, no te preocupes tengo dos guardaespaldas genia...!-Fue interrumpida por un abrazo desde atrás por parte de un misterioso hombre rubio.

-Ah, mi querida Hanji, ¿con quién me divertiré yo si no vuelves? ¿Con quién pasaré yo ahora mis noches en vela?

Era Mike Zakarius, se había graduado junto a Hanji. Pero había sido destinado a otro escuadrón. Con el paso de los años, fue ascendido a líder de escuadrón. Por lo que había pasado a vivir en el mismo barracón que los otros 3. Solo que, raramente se le veía aparecer por su habitación. Se rumoreaba que era un mujeriego, y que tras acostarse con las jóvenes reclutas, les cortaba una pieza de su ropa y la metía en un frasco para preservar su olor. Sin duda en numerosas ocasiones había intentado hacerle proposiciones a la joven Zoe, pero había sido sútilmente interrumpido por una pequeña y amenazante figura. La misma que observaba aquel abrazo montado en su caballo.

-¡M-mike! ¡Para!-dijo alegremente- el jefe de tropa está aquí, esta es una misión seria, ahora no puedo bromear.

El coronel, Enrizo Brashert, un hombre mayor de 67 años, se dirigió a los 3 soldados, ya posicionados sobre sus caballos.

-Señores, hoy nos encontramos en una horrible situación. Nos encomendamos a ustedes para ayudarnos a solventarla.

-Descuide jefe, ¡volveremos con la medicina a tiemopo!-dijo Hanji muy optimista sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaría ese mismo día.

-Gracias coronel, por permitirnos emprender esta misión. Daremos nuestro mayor esfuerzo.- Dijo el hombre de ojos azules y sonrisa gentil.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra más, las puertas se abrieron y sus caballos galoparon hacia el alba.

Debido al cansancio excesivo de los caballos, decidieron hacer 4 paradas antes de llegar a su destino, turnándose para vigilar ante el ataque de titanes, mientras Zoe confirmaba su posición. Tras la 4º parada, el terreno comenzó a ser más empinado. Se adentraban en el valle. Una vieja carretera de montaña se abrió ante ellos. La continuaron hasta que el camino terminó.

-Bien, sobre aquel saliente deberíamos ser capaz de encontrar una pequeña entrada a la gruta. Desde ahí ya podríamos movernos libremente por dentro y buscar las medicinas.-Dijo señalándo hacia arriba.

Los tres soldados ataron y escondieron a sus caballos. Se ajustaron las correas de su equipo, y se encaminaron hacia el saliente. Parecía lo suficientemente estable como para permanecer en pie los tres a la vez.

La entrada era realmente estrecha. Con los equipos puestos no podrían entrar por ahí. Se los quitaron con tranquilidad y cuidado de no dañarlos. La primera en entrar fue la delgada Hanji, que entró fácilmente, a continuación pasaron una vieja y gran bolsa donde acumular las provisiones. A continuación se introdujo el líder de ambos, pero le costó más, teniendo que ser ayudado a entrar por su inferior, empujándole desde fuera. Por último, el pequeño muchacho, que también entró sin ninguna dificultad.

-Señor, creo que ha agrandado el agujero de entrada.- Dijo la muchacha alegremente.

Poco a poco se fueron encaminando en la gruta hasta que se estrechaba y oscurecía cada vez más. A cada instante vigilaban el candil. Debido a lo internamente que se encontraban, la ausencia de oxígeno era evidente, y la luz del mismo era cada vez más tenue.

De pronto, Rivaille, abrió la bolsa, y de un bolsillo lateral, sacó unos diminutos tubitos. Parecían ser cilindros conteniendo a su vez otros cilindros. Dentro de ellos se observaban dos líquidos separados entre sí por el cristal. Rivaille lo sacudió un poco contra la pared haciendo que el cristal de dentro se rompiese y ambos líquidos se mezclasen provocando una extraña luz.

- Rivaille... ¿esto lo ha inventado usted?-dijo asombrado su superior por la inteligencia de sus camaradas.

- Sí, señor. Se me ocurrió al leer unos informes químicos...-Pensó durante unos intentes- de la teniente Zoe.

- ¿Mi-mis documentos?- Abrió los ojos de par en par. Era cierto que había hecho anotaciones sobre fosforescencias naturales, aunque no se le había ocurrido llevarlas a la práctica. Aunque lo que más le sorprendía es que aquel hombre que siempre se burlaba de ella y de sus investigaciones, las leyese horas más tarde.

El clima entre ambos se incomodó, y el líder de ambos, agarró la bolsa y comenzó a coger frascos.

- Los iremos dejando para que nos indiquen el camino de salida.-Dijo analizando la situación.-¿Que duración tienen?

-Unas 3-4 horas.

-Suficiente.

Prosiguieron su marcha dejando una estela luminiscente tras ellos. Vigilaban el techo y paredes intentando encontrar raíces o musgo. Pero poco podían encontrar, necesitaban encontrar un flanco común donde creciesen todas aquellas plantas. Al cabo de un rato comenzaron a observar la humedad de la tierra derivando donde se encontraría la corriente subterránea que precisaban y en que dirección. Cuando llegaron a casi el final de la gruta se estrechaba cada vez más.

-Cuidado- dijo el hombre rubio, sujetando a su aliada.-El camino termina aquí, ya solo hay esa excavación en el suelo.

-Mmmmm-La muchacha comenzó a revolver la tierra del alrededor.- Muy humeda, y calcificada en las paredes del foso. Por aquí debe pasar la corriente que buscamos.

Rompió uno de los cilindros y lo tiró dentro de la fosa. Debería tener unos 3 m de caída, ensanchándose al final. Y unos 70 cm de diámetro. Observo atentamente el fondo hacia donde había caído el tubo y pudo ver la luz. A su alrededor se podía ver una plantación de la medicina que buscaban. Este era el sitio indicado.

-Si cogemos las plantas que encontremos ahí abajo, tendremos suficiente para generar medicina para toda la población – apuntó el pelinegro.

-Es muy estrecho, Zoe, no se como quieres que bajemos ahí abajo.- dijo cortantemente el hombre de mirada penetrante.

-Bajaré yo. Soy la más delgada de los tres. Llenaré la bolsa, la subiréis y volveré a salir. Simple, rápido y efectivo.

-Es demasiado peligroso. Quizás debería bajar yo...-Comezó a decir el hombre rubio.

-¿Tú Erwin? ¿Hace falta que te recuerde como te quedaste atrancado en la entrada?-Dijo entre rísas la muchacha.

Una pequeña risa asomó en la cara del joven pelinegro agachando la cabeza para disimularla.

-Está bien, baja tú Zoe. Tardemos lo menos posible.-Dijo el hombre completamente enrojecido.

La bajada fue bien, la mujer se quitó sus arneses para usarlos a modo de cuerda. Mientras bajaba podía observar cuan estrecha era la grieta, apenas podía moverse en ella. A la mitad más o meno se amplíaba enormemente dejando entrever una colosal cueva. Comenzó a atacar la roca sacando de ella todo lo que encontraba. Sin duda, iba a obtener un gran alijo. Entonces, vió una una raíz. Una de las que necesitaba, comenzó a escarbar alrededor. De la misma manera que habían encontrado las otras. La raíz era bien grande. Mejor, pensó para sí. Una vez comenzó a ver claramente la zona dura de la raíz, comenzó a rajarla con el cuchillo que llevaba en ese momento. Una vez que vio que comenzaba a ceder comenzó a tirar de ella con sus manos desnudas. Generándose diversas heridas en las mismas. Finalmente la raíz cedió. Debido a la oscuridad no se dio cuenta de la grieta que había generado en la piedra.

Lió rápidamente todo lo que había encontrado en la roca y la ató al arnés hecho con sus correas. Ambos hombres comenzaron a tirar hacia arriba. En el momento en que la bolsa se quedó atascada en la abertura, comenzaron a sacarla poco a poco, escarbando alrededor de la zona. La bolsa estaba completamente fuera. La mujer se disponía a sujetarse la correa al cuerpo para salir, cuando una pequeña roca cayó sobre su cabeza. Al dirigir la vista hacia arriba, comenzó a ver que una avalancha de rocas caía sobre ella, agrandando considerablemente la abertura y aprisionándola.

Le dolía el pecho ¿Cuántos huesos debía tener rotos? Notó que la presión de las rocas disminuía. Alguien se las estaba quitando de encima. Inconscientemente, alzó la cabeza hacia arriba y vio al joven de cabellera azabache levantándola poco a poco. Sobre ellos. Se podía ver a su superior completamente preocupado. La abertura se había abierto completamente, y las piedras que la componían habían caído sobre su cuerpo. Seguramente degenerado por aquella raíz tan grande. El hombre la asió sobre su espalda y sintió dolor en todas las partes de su cuerpo. No podía moverse prácticamente. Con ayuda de la cuerda improvisada de su superior comenzó a escalara por la nueva fortificación rocosa.

Una vez llegada arriba. Erwin la abrazó protectoramente. Comenzó a tantearle las heridas. La pierna y el brazo derecho rotos, varias costillas rotas y una fuerte contusión en el pecho. Se había protegido instintivamente la cabeza al caer las rocas sobre ella, lo que la había salvado de algo peor.

Hanji comenzó a sopesar la situación. Si se entretenían en sacarla de allí, seguramente la medicina no llegaría lo suficientemente fresca. No podía andar, no podía montar. No podría enfrentarse directamente a ningún titán era un carga.

-Erwin, tenéis que iros ya.-dijo sujetándo la cara del hombre que la había salvado en su infancia.-Si cargáis conmigo solo seré un lastre. No conseguiremos llegar a tiempo.

-¿Estás loca? No puedo dejarte aquí. No abandonaré a nadie.

-No podemos perder más tiempo, si yo voy con vosotros, eso solo nos ralentizará más.-Tosió frenéticamente y salió una sangre oscura de su labio.

-Aún así...-comenzó a decir con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Señor, tiene razón. No debemos perder más tiempo. La medicina ha de llegar lo antes posible. No hemos hecho esta expedición para nada.-Su superior se acercó dispuesto a empotrarle contra la pared, cuando los labios del muchacho se movieron de nuevo.-Yo la traeré de vuelta.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó extrañado el hombre mientras su puño se destensaba.

-Déjeme un caballo. Tomaré el mismo camino que hemos tomado para llegar. Más seguro.

Los azules y cristalinos ojos del hombre sopesaron la idea un momento.

-Si no la traes de vuelta, te mataré-Dijo amenazadoramente.

-Si no consigo traerla de vuelta, no me molestaré en cruzar las puertas de la ciudad. -Sonrió socarronamente el francés.

Dicho eso, el hombre rubio, se agachó sobre su aliada, que aún se debatía por respirar en el suelo y le besó la frente.

-Señorita Zoe, no le está permitido morir.

-Descuide capitán, no lo haré- Dijo esforzándose por mostrar una sonrisa.

Cogió todas las medicinas rápidamente, las cargó en su hombro, y salió corriendo de la cueva. Mientras se alejaba podía oír a sus cadetes decirle "Nos vemos en unas horas". Se concentró en su tarea y se alejó todo lo rápidamente de la escena mientras las lágrimas caían sin parar de su rostro.

Aún sobre la estrecha abertura, Hanji se había conseguido incorporar para facilitar su vendaje. Al haber dejado las vendas sobre los caballos, disponían de poco con lo que curarse. Una gran fisura cruzaba su pierna. Su abdomen comenzaba a mostrar un oscuro color escarlata. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Rivaille le había quitado la chaqueta y comenzaba a desabotonarle la camisa.

-Hey, pequeño pervertido, ¿qué pretendes? -dijo la chica intentando reir.

-Ahí no hay nada que no haya visto antes, no se de que me voy a sorprender. -Dijo seriamente el hombre.

Dichas esas palabras, la chica recordó aquel extraño día 2 años atrás. Su camisa ya estaba fuera de su cuerpo, mostrando solo su vieja y utilizada malla. El hombre cogió el cuchillo y la rajó comenzando desde abajo.

-Tienes varias costillas rotas... esta excesiva presión solo te hará más daño...-Dijo ligeramente el hombre mientras los pechos de la mujer surgían levemente de entre la ropa.

Apartó ligeramente la mirada y la tapó con su chaqueta. Dejando entrever solo la zona del abdomen. Con la vieja camisa comenzó a cortarla para hacer una venda que le cubriese totalmente el bajo vientre.

A continuación se quitó su propia chaqueta y su camisa e hizo la misma operación con la pierna. La chica no podía desviar sus ojos de la camisa interior que portaba el muchacho. Marcaba completamente su esculpido torso. El mismo torso que viera años atrás. Sabía que no debía sorprenderle, pero ¿por qué no podía dejar de mirarle? Y sobre todo le sorprendía toda aquella delicadeza mientras le practicaba los primeros auxilios. De él solo conocía su faceta en el campo de batalla. Todos esos momentos habían sido completamente desconocidos para ella.

Por último el hombre cogió dos pequeñas raíce los suficientemente duras y, cogiéndo una chaqueta la ató a la pierna de la chica. Con la otra y repitiendo el mismo proceso la anudó en su brazo.

Una vez terminadas todas estas operaciones dirigió su mirada de nuevo a la chica evaluando sus heridas. Al quitarle la chaqueta con la que la había cubierto vio de nuevo esa malla rajada dejando ver sus pechos. Se quitó su camisa interior y la vistió con ella. La chica se ruborizó al instante.

La cargó sobre su espalda, y comenzó a andar hacia fuera de la gruta.

La cabeza le pesaba enormemente. Las costillas rotas oprimían su pecho. Le costaba respirar. Llevaban varias horas caminando torpemente por aquellas grutas. Levemente alcanzaba a ver las luminiscencias que indicaban el camino.

- No pretendía tocarte- Dijo de repente el hombre.-Quizás hubieras preferido que hubiese sido... el capitán.

La frase del muchacho la sorprendió.

-¿Tanto se nota?-admitió la chica. No era un gran secreto el cariño que le profesaba desde su más tierna infancia. Recientemente se había comenzado a rumorear que Erwin Smith había comenzado a verse con una mujer. Él no se había esforzado en desmentirlo.

-Todos en el cuartel lo saben. Ellos bromean diciendo que tu eres su amante.

-Ja,ja...-Rió irónicamente.- Él nunca me ha visto... como una mujer... Para él,... soy como su hermana pequeña... Nunca... ha intentado tocarme.

-¿Eso quiere decir que te gustaría?- inquirió el hombre.

-N-n-no... yo...-comenzó a enterrar su cabeza en la espalda del muchacho.-...Yo quiero avanzar... dejar atrás esta vieja historia... No... no puedo ser una niña para siempre...

Sus palabras comenzaron a desfallecer y a sonar cada vez más huecas.

-¿Zoe?

No hubo respuesta. Se detuvo un momento, cerca de la salida. Posicionó a la mujer en el suelo y observó sus facciones. Ella había dejado de hablar. Sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza esforzándose por respirar. Las costillas rotas le arañaban los pulmones imposibilitándole respirar con normalidad.

-¡Zoe!¡Despierta!¡Joder!¡Hanji!- Dijo el muchacho mientras le palmeaba la cara.

La chica abrió levemente los ojos, respirando con dificultad. Una lágrima de dolor recorrió su mejilla. Se estaba asfixiando.

El hombre la coloco en el suelo y le inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás. Suavemente acerco su rostro al de ella y comenzó a insuflarle aire a través de su boca. Observó como su pecho se hinchaba, disminuyendo la presión en el rostro de la mujer. Repitió la misma acción 5 veces más.

La chica empezó a respirar mejor. Separó sus labios de su boca y la observó durante unos instantes.

-¿Mejor?-le preguntó mientras la incorporaba lentamente.

-S-sí. Gracias.

La volvió a colocar sobre su espalda y la sacó finalmente de la gruta. En aquel saliente que tomaran horas antes podía ver sus equipos. Se colocó el suyo y cogió a la mujer en brazos mientras bajaba la pendiente. Justo donde habían dejado los caballos horas antes encontró uno de ellos y una nota. No muráis. Hanji observó la nota y se rió.

El pelinegro ayudó a la mujer a sentarse en el caballo y se sentó tras ella. Con una mano sujetó el arnés del caballo y con la otra abrazaba a la mujer para que no se cayera. Dando unos suaves golpes en la grupa de la montura comenzó a moverse.

La mujer era tan alta que su cabeza descansaba sobre sus hombros, echándole el aliento en el cuello. Así podría comprobar su respiración si necesitaba de nuevo reanimación. La chica parecía consciente, pero pensativa.

-¿Qué piensas?

-...nada.

-Supongo que también habrías preferido que aquello...-dijo el hombre torciendo sus labios.

-No,no... es solo que... Supongo que no cuenta, jajajja- dijo la mujer intentando reír sin ganas.

-¿Cuenta?

-Y-yo nunca había recibido el contacto de... los labios de ningún hombre antes sobre... sobre los míos.-Dijo girando levemente su cabeza para ocultar su rostro en el pecho un poco ruborizada.

-...

-Supongo que es algo raro decir que mi primer beso ha sido cuando estaba medio muerta, jajaja.

-...

-Rivaille, tú... ¿ya habías besado antes a alguien verdad?

-...eso... eso no era ningún beso... era reanimación pulmonar... solo eso. No creo que importe - dijo el hombre desviando la mirada.

-No has contestado mi pregunta-dijo socarronamente.

-...¿qué importa eso?

-Yo te lo he dicho, lo menos que podrías hacer es responderle a una señorita.

-...No... ¿estás ya contenta?- dijo el hombre endureciendo su mirada hacia el frente.

-Vaya, menuda sorpresa, se que eres muy popular entre las féminas del cuartel, me sorprende que nunca hayas..-

-Quizás es porque no me interesa ninguna de ellas- la interrumpió.

-¿No estás interesado en nadie?

-...

-¿Otra vez no respondes? Tú sabes lo mío con Erwin. Oh, díos mío me he confesado a este enano del bosque y el se burla de mí sin decirme si..-comenzó a decir dramáticamente.

-Puede... -la interrumpió el hombre- que haya alguien...

-¿Y por qué no la invitas a salir?

-...Es …...complicado... Ella...-Volvió a desviar su mirada-... No creo que me haya visto nunca como un hombre.

-Vaya, entonces estás igual que yo, ¿eh?

-...

Continuaron cabalgando durante horas hasta que divisaron los muros. Inmediatamente llevaron a Hanji hacia el hospital donde la recibió su superior entre lágrimas. Entró directamente a quirófano. Entonces todo se volvió negro.

Lo primero que vio al despertar fue a su superior leyendo un libro a un lado. Notaba el cuerpo pesado y dormido.

-Vaya, Hanji, por fin despiertas.-Dijo alegremente el hombre- Has estado inconsciente durante... 4 días. Me alegra ver que has conseguido recuperarte. -Se acercó a ella y la abrazó suavemente.- Gracias por volver.

-Erwin... apestas-Dijo riéndose la mujer.

-Perdona, hemos estado aquí desde que te operaron y no hemos tenido oportunidad de bañarnos por acompañarte.

-¿Hemos?-Dirigió su mirada hacia abajo y vislumbró al jinete que la llevó de vuelta a aquellos muros. Estaba dormido con la cabeza acostada sobre su cama.

Le acarició los negros cabellos y se dio cuenta de cuán sucios estaban. El maniático de la limpieza no se había duchado por acompañarla. Sintió una extraña punzada en el pecho. Lo asoció al dolor de sus heridas al incorporarse.

-Capitán yo...

-Hanji... ya no soy capitán... me han ascendido a comandante...Rivaille y tú habéis sido nombrados jefes de escuadrón... Enhorabuena.

Claro, era lógico, aquel acto heroico era imposible que no fuera recompensado. A pesar de ello, no se sentía completamente reconfortada. Se recostó y observó aquel techo blanco que tanto había tenido que odiar. Sin duda, la recuperación le tomaría gran parte de su tiempo de nuevo. Bajó la mirada y observó de nuevo a su compañero. Esbozó una sonrisa.

-Quizás esta vez, sea menos horrible-pensó.

* * *

Y finnnnnnnnnnn, terminé, llevo horas y horas escribiendo. Espero que os haya gustado. Aquí en España son casi las 8 de la noche. He procurado terminarlo a tiempo para poder subirlo porque por la noche tengo un compromiso familiar.

Os juro que ha habido partes que lloraba mientras las escribía. Espero vuestro apoyo para el capítulo 4!


	4. Confusión

**Bueno, quizás os resulte inesperado el 4º capítulo. Pero últimamente han pasado bastantes cosas buenas que me han animado a escribir. Aparte, que sin clases ni nada, tengo demasiado tiempo libre. Allá va el 4º capítulo, espero que os guste ^^.**

5 meses. Habían pasado ya 5 meses en aquel hospital. Había recordado cada día sin duda aquel horrible sitio . Ya en su infancia había tenido que ser hospitalizada debido a unas graves quemaduras. En esta ocasión, debido a varias fracturas. En un principio le habían diagnosticado para 8-9 meses de ingreso. No obstante, una pequeña ayuda que le había ayudado a mejorar.

Durante su período ingresada, el sargento Rivaille, iba a verla cada día. Siempre trayendo papeleo que resolver. Aunque estuviera de baja, en la milicia no existían las vacaciones. Tenía que continuar sus investigaciones aunque fuese en una cama. A pesar de que él iba a verla solo por motivos de trabajo, le alegraba tener con quién conversar.

El comandante... iba a verla cada vez menos. Su ascenso le había ocupado la mayor parte del tiempo. Sin duda lo añoraba. Su fecha prevista de alta se adelantó. Mientras su compañero estaba con ella, intentaban ejercitar su cansada musculatura para favorecer la recuperación. Ante la mirada seria y penetrante del muchacho, la joven solía bromear con que él disfrutaba torturándola así por meterse con su estatura. Los meses pasaron antes de lo previsto y se le concedió el alta médica.

Había ensayado numerosas veces lo que le diría a su superior cuando lo viera. Qué decir, cómo mostrarse. Pero, al ser una recuperación tan repentina, no pudo avisar a tiempo a su comandante, el cual partió en misión 3 días antes de ser ella dada de alta. No volvería en varias semanas.

-Bufff... que aburrimiento...-Dijo Hanji.

Ya habían pasado dos días desde su fecha de alta. Se encontraba en la sala común de capitanes tumbada sobre las piernas de Mike, el cual se mostraba últimamente muy inofensivo con respecto a ella. En una esquina de la habitación una pequeña figura leía el periódico tranquilamente.

-Sin duda llevas mucho tiempo allí encerrada, así que volver y que no haya nada que hacer debe ser tedioso.-Dijo el hombre con perilla riendo alegremente.-Supongo que debo ponerte al día. ¿Sabes ya lo del escuadrón de Rivaille?

-¿Qué pasa en su escuadrón?-La chica se levantó rápidamente quedando cara a cara con aquel hombre. El pequeño hombre en la esquina hundió más su cara en el periódico.

A ella también le habían asignado un escuadrón de científicos para asistirla en sus investigaciones. El escuadrón de Rivaille estaba formado por unos 12 miembros. De los cuales la mitad de ellos no aguantarían más de 3 años. Y la otra mitad morirían en un inesperado ataque de un extraño titán una década más tarde. Aunque eso no lo sabían aún.

-Pues verás, como bien sabes... Es extraño encontrar mujeres en la tropa de reconocimiento.

-Sí, lo se.-Dijo pensando en sí misma. En el escuadrón de Mike había 2 mujeres, las cuales eran bastante mayores que él. Sin duda, viejas veteranas que no combatían en exceso y se habían negado a ascender por las mismas razones. En su propio escuadrón no había ninguna mujer, al ser ella la líder de tantos hombres le parecía algo cómico. ¿Cuántas mujeres habría en su escuadrón?

-Pues, a Rivaille, al muy capullo, le han bendecido con un ángel entre ángeles. Una preciosa chica de cabello anaranjado y sonrisa angelical.

-¿EHHHHHHHHHHH?-se dirigió hacía el hombre oculto tras el periódico- Rivaille, ¿por qué no me habías contado que tenías una subordinada tan guapa?

-Es un soldado más-dijo el hombre seriamente.

-Eso es que la quiere para él solo. Por eso la ha ocultado en nuestro barracón, para que ningún hombre ose tocarla más que él. Ni siquiera a mí me ha dejado acercarme a su habitación.-Dijo Mike con fingidas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Yo no la he ocultado. Ella pidió su traslado a ese barracón. Supongo que porque estaba Hanji.-Dijo el hombre apáticamente.

-Vayamos a verla.-dijo la mujer con una siniestra sonrisa en su cara.

Se asomaron tranquilamente desde la esquina hacia el patio exterior. Los nuevos reclutas estaban entrenando. Pasaron la vista rápidamente y enseguida divisaron la pequeña figura. No sabían si era debido al efecto óptico de los rayos del sol reflejándose sobre la pradera o al cansacio. Pero la chica parecía estar rodeada por un halo de luz.

-Que moooonaa... ¿verdad Hanji?-Miró de un lado a otro intentando encontrar a su compañera-¿Hanji?

Volvió la vista al frente y vio a la mujer corriendo hacia la pequeña muchacha, la cual al verla, se asustó y se quedó inmóvil. Hanji la recibió con un gran abrazo levántandola del suelo.

-Que mona, vente a mi escuadrón y abandona a ese cara de vinagre, por favor.-Dijo la mujer mientras la levantaba con fuerza.

-Ah, ah, yo... Usted debe ser Zoe. El sargento habla mucho de usted.

-¿De mí?-La mujer impresionada comenzó a bajar a la diminuta mujer.

-Sí, él se expresa de manera ruda y descortés, pero creo que se lleva bien con usted.

-Vaya...cuéntame más.

Esa misma noche, Petra Ral, que así se llamaba la joven muchacha se instaló en la habitación que quedaba junto a Hanji, para su mayor seguridad. A Hanji le alegraba tener a otra mujer entre aquellas paredes, así los horarios de ducha no serían solo para ella.

Sin duda la joven mujer era muy alegre y simpática, con lo que ambas congeniaron rápido. La hora de la ducha se convirtió casi en un ritual para ambas. Primero Petra tocaba tímidamente la puerta de Hanji, y esta salía envuelta en su toalla. Durante el camino, siempre tenía que pegarle una patada a Mike, que siempre intentaba ir con ellas a la hora del baño. Se desvestían y Hanji contemplaba la piel lisa e inmaculada de la chica. Se notaba que era una chica bien avenida con buenos modales. A pesar de ser bajita, tenía unas bonitas curvas. Su pelo era suave y liso. Le causaba una profunda envidia.

-Eres muy atractiva, sin duda.

-Gra-gracias señorita Zoe. Usted también lo es.

Hanji se contempló en el viejo espejo del baño. Debido a los cuidados de Rivaille, su aspecto ya no presentaba tantas cicatrices, había engordado un poco. Sus pechos, al estar de reposo sin su habitual malla habían aprovechado para crecer. No reconocía a la mujer que tenía delante. Se enjabonó la cabeza y se metió en la ducha cercana a la de la pequeña muchacha.

-Petra, siendo tan guapa has debido de tener ya varios novios.-le dijo de repente.

-Ah, no.-se puso colorada al instante.-M-mis padres no me lo permitirían.

-Entonces, ¿no has besado nunca a nadie.

-No...-respondió con las mejillas cada vez más y más sonrojadas.-¿Y-y usted?

-¿Yo?-se quedó pensativa- se podría decir que sí aunque...-recordó el tacto de los labios de su compañero sobre los suyos- es mejor no pensar en ello.

-Entiendo...

Una mañana como otra cualquiera, se encontró a la pequeña mujer en el comedor portando su desayuno. No dudó en sentarse con ella. El desayuno, al igual que todas las comidas que se servian en aquel comedor eran insípidas y sin sabor. Comida preparada de antemano y sin mayor originalidad. El desayuno incluía huevos cocidos, zumo, leche y café. Sin tostadas, sin cereales. Echaba de menos sus comidas en el hospital. Se rió ante ese pensamiento. Inesperadamente la pequeña mujer dijo:

-Zoe-sama... ¿Usted sabe cocinar?

-Un poco, sí. ¿Por qué? ¿Que quieres hacer? ¿Quizás un pastel con forma de corazón para Rivaille?

-Ah, yo no, no, no ¡no!-Dijo la pequeña mujer completamente avergonzada. A Hanji no se le escapaban las miradas que le echaba a su compañero, ni tampoco su manera de hablar de él.-Solo pensaba... que podríamos hacer un pastel de bienvenida para cuando lleguen los soldados de su expedición.

-¿Un pastel?-Pensó en Erwin y en la añoranza que le tenía.-Jummmm, podría ser una buena idea.

Al día siguiente recabaron los ingredientes suficientes para la elaboración del pastel. Sería una ardua tarea. Hanji llevaba sin cocinar desde que vivía en el barracón sola. Más o menos unos 3 años. Aunque no quería mostrarse así de torpe delante de su subordinada.

Aún así su torpeza quedó demostrada a los 20 minutos de estar cocinando. Avergonzada, le pasó las varillas de batir a su compañera para que montase las claras. Echo un vistazo a la cocina... Estaba increíblemente sucia y desordenada.

-Rivaille me va a matar-pensó.

-Señorita Zoe...-Comenzó a hablar´Petra- ¿A Rivai-... al sargento le gusta alguna muchacha?

-Eso tengo entendido, sí.-Dijo tranquilamente la mujer. Sabía de lo sentimientos de la pequeña hacia su superior. En cierta manera le recordaba a ella misma con su comandante, no quería hacerle daño ni ilusiones innecesariamente.

-¿Us-usted sabe quién es?

Hanji meditó la pregunta un momento, no habían vuelto a hablar de ese tema desde que salieron de aquella cueva. No se había preguntado quién podría ser.

-La verdad... es que nunca le he preguntado. Es su vida privada, no creo que sea buena idea entrometerme en ella.

-T-tiene razón... ¿Y usted? ¿Qué opina del sargento?

-Pues... es un enano cabezón, antisocial, violento, gruñón, borde...Aunque... cuando quiere puede ser muy amable-dijo la mujer con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Amable?-dijo la pequeña mujer sorprendida. Nunca en ninguno de los momentos que había pasado con su sargento había visto ni ún ápice de amabilidad.-Quizás esa amabilidad solo la muestra ante determinadas personas.-Pensó.

Una pequeña figura escuchaba la conversación apoyada en la puerta. Mientras se alejaba, susurró:

-Amable, ¿eh?.

El día de su vuelta, llovía a raudales. Hanji cogió el gran pastel que habían preparado y lo sirvió en el comedor. Todos los soldados se pusieron muy contentos e intentaron proponerse a la pequeña Petra. Hanji miraba hacia todos lados, el soldado que más le interesaba a ella no parecía estar allí. Estará en su oficina Pensaba. Cortó un pequeño trozo y se dispuso a llevarlo a su oficina. Mientras salía unos penetrantes ojos grisáceos la siguieron hasta la puerta.

Caminaba ansiosa pero con cuidado. El suelo estaba bastante mojado debido a la lluvia. Ya divisaba el cristal rugoso de su oficina. Conforme se acercaba iba ensayando las palabras que le quería decir para darle la bienvenida.

Entonces, lo vislumbro, otra figura aparte de él se encontraba en aquella oficina. No vestía uniforme sino un precioso vestido rosado largo. Una preciosa y delicada trenza rubia caía llegando hasta su cintura. Su comandante estaba abrazando esa figura.

Poseída por el pánico dio media vuelta tropezando con Petra y manchándose la ropa con el pastel.

-S-señorita Zoe, ¿Se encuentra bien?-dijo Petra mientras intentaba quitarle las manchas de chocolate con un pañuelo.

-Ah, si, no te preocupes. Debería ir a cambiarme.-Dijo forzando una sonrisa.-¿Podrías recoger esto y llevarle un trozo nuevo de pastel al comandante?

-C-claro.

Dicho esto, sus largas piernas comenzaron a moverse a toda velocidad. Antes de que se diera cuenta, había salido al exterior. La lluvia caía enérgicamente sobre su rostro, borrando las lágrimas que caían de su cara a medida que salían. Se alejó del edificio encaminándose a una zona arbolada. Se sentó y hundió su rostro en sus rodillas.

Ya lo sabía. Pero no quería reconocerlo. Su mente la hacía olvidar ese hecho en vez de aceptarlo. Erwin nunca la vería como mujer, porque ya tenía sus ojos posados en alguien. Lo peor, es que no podía odiar aquella silueta con larga y sedosa melena rubia. Su comandante era un buen hombre, sabio, gentil, honesto; ¿cómo no iba a haber encontrado ya a alguien?

-Soy idiota.-dijo.

-Sí, lo eres.-Dijo una voz detrás suya.

Se giró inmediatamente y vio unos ojos grisáceos mirándola fijamente y soportando la lluvia que mojaba su cabello.

-Rivaille, tú... ¿por qué has salido tras de mí?

-...

-No te preocupes. Solo... necesito desfogarme un poco y... y volveré a ser la de siempre- dijo con una triste sonrisa.

-Si necesitas llorar, llora.-Dijo el hombre sentándose a su lado. Ella se dio cuenta de lo embarrado que estaba el suelo, pero a él no parecía importarle. Parecía que había determinados momentos en los que su pulcro sentido de la limpieza se veía obnubilado.

-Gracias.-Dijo y sin más se acurrucó en el hombro del hombre dejando que las lágrimas salieran sin descanso.

Las gotas seguían ocultando sus lágrimas. A pesar de ello, se encontraba a gusto. Él era un hombre de pocas palabras, aunque no necesitaba muchas. Le agradaba contar con él como apoyo, pero le dolía precisamente tratarlo de aquella manera. Extraños pensamientos comenzaron a pasar por su mente: ¿y si...? No, a él le gustaba una chica, recordó.

-Rivaille... ¿Còmo te va con aquella chica que me contaste?

-...No lo sé.-respondió secamente.

- ¿Pero te gusta verdad?

-No lo se... Ella es... loca, excéntrica, chiflada, demasiado habladora, incongruente, malhablada, soez...y está obsesionada con otro tío...

- "Pero aún así no puedo quitármela de la cabeza", ¿no?

-...

- A veces, cuando queremos resistirnos a nuestros sentimientos, intentamos ver solo los aspectos negativos de alguien para contrarrestarlos.

-... ¿Cuando te diste cuenta de lo de Erwin...?

-Creo... que tenía 13 años. Cuando decidí ingresar en su batallón. Quería estar junto a él. Hasta ese entonces, para mí había sido un hermano. Pero, creo, que en parte, me uní a su tropa para protegerle yo como el había hecho conmigo durante todos esos años. Para cuando me quise dar cuenta, esperaba con ansía el día de permiso para poderlo pasar con él.

-...

-Aunque,... comienzo a creer que mi encaprichamiento solo era como el de una niña a la cual le han quitado su juguete. Como si mi padre no me prestase atención. Porque... no puedo odiarle ni sentir celos de ella... Supongo que soy estúpida.

-Lo eres.

-¿Y tú?

-¿?

-¿Cuándo... comenzaste a darte cuenta que "esa chica" te interesaba?

-...

La chica esperó pacientemente. Sabía que a su compañero le costaba inmensamente comentarle estas cosas. De hecho, ella no tenía noticia que el hubiese compartido esos pensamientos con otra persona que no fuese ella. Se le antojaba entrañable ese "Rivaille" que solo aparecía ante ella.

-Realmente, no lo se.-Suspiró con resignación.- La primera vez que hablé con ella me pareció un bicho raro, monotemática. Obsesionada con su trabajo. No se parecía a ninguna otra mujer que hubiese visto antes. Quizás fue por eso.-una débil sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Tal y como hablas de ella, parece que te estás enamorando de ella.-comenzó a reír la muchacha. Sintió una punzada en su pecho. No sabía porque le dolía oír aquellas palabras.

-Eso... sería un problema.-Dijo el hombre bajando su cabeza.

Esto hizo que Hanji se incorporase. Sin duda no sabía quién era aquella mujer que pisoteaba los sentimientos de Rivaille. Pero no comprendía, ¿quién era ella para que supusiese algún peligro enamorarse de ella? ¿una responsable de alto cargo? ¿Una chica del pueblo? ¿Una vieja amante?Por su cabeza solo pasaban las imágenes de cientos de mujeres a las que sin duda mataría por hacerle sufrir tanto. Sin duda, la mujer que hubiera conseguido poner nervioso a aquel hombre de mirada impenetrable tenía que ser increíble. No podía ni imaginarsela.

Durante años había visto a decenas de mujeres increíblemente bellas acercarse a él con proposiciones, las había rechazado a todas. Comenzaba a sentir gran curiosidad por saber quién era esa mujer, aunque en parte, no era solo por saber que tipo de mujer atraía a aquel amargado. Tenía otras razones, pero ignoraba los quejidos de su corazón asociándolos a una reincidencia a sus viejas heridas. Ciega, incapaz de ver lo que se originaba en su interior dijo:

-¿Por qué tiene que ser un problema que te enamorases de ella? ¿Quién es esa mujer?-Respondió sin darse cuenta que alzaba la voz. Completamente airada y nerviosa.

-Tú.

Buenoooooooo, espero que os haya gustado y que queráis sacarme las entrañas justo en este momento. También tenía ganas de escribir un poco sobre Petra, y ya iré incluyendo al resto del grupo. ^^

Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo. Como ahora tengo tiempo intentaré seguir escribiendo tan asiduamente como lo estoy haciendo. Espero vuestros reviews y por adelantado os doy las gracias por leerlo y por los apoyos. Nos leemos!


	5. Nexo en común

Oki doki, aunque no lo sepáis y lo leáis en unos días este capítulo ha sido escrito casi a continuación del 4º, ya que corté justo donde todos golpeasteis el ordenador. También me ha ayudado mucho Alkimista Aurun, discutiendo algunas ideas, así que preparaos para el infierno, bwjajjajaj, jejejej

Eah, disfrutad o matadme, como gustéis.

* * *

Su respiración se había acelerado. ¿Era cierto lo que acababa de oír? ¿Rivaille le...? No, debía ser una broma. Miró a aquellos ojos grisáceos intentando buscar un atisbo de duda, de nerviosismo que indicase que se burlaba de ella.

Nada, la miraba fijamente, prácticamente sin pestañear.

¿Entonces era cierto? Aquella estúpida que hacía sufrir a su compañero era ella misma. Tantos días compartiéndole sus sentimientos hacia su superior.

Se sentía patética, estúpida. Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos. Bajo su cabeza avergonzada.

-Lo siento... yo... no sabía nada...

-Lo se.

-Rivaille... yo...-dijo agachando su cabeza para ocultar su rostro completamente enrojecido, no sabía que contestarle.

-Ya sé mi respuesta, no hace falta que la digas.

La rodeo con sus brazos acariciándole dulcemente la cabeza.

Cada vez se le hacía más incierto lo que acababa de pasar. Aquel hombre de semblante sombrío y poco hablador le acababa de confesar su amor. Ella, que nunca se había considerado lo bastante buena para nadie había conseguido enamorar al hombre más extraño que había conocido.

Recordó la manera en que le salvó la vida meses atrás. No se merecía esa amabilidad.

Sin darse cuenta se aferró fuertemente a su espalda. Eran demasiadas cosas las que habían pasado esa misma tarde.

Erwin y aquella misteriosa mujer. Observar como habían vuelto de la expedición tan solo la mitad de sus compañeros. Y descubrir que una persona que se había ganado un hueco en su corazón se estaba enamorando de ella.

Se aferró aún más fuertemente a su espalda. Levantando su rostro y hundiéndolo en su hombro.

El hombre le devolvió el abrazo y se quedaron así unos instantes.

Poco a poco disminuyó la tensión y se separaron levemente. El chico subió una mano y le apartó los cabellos mojados de la cara. No podía dejar de sostener la mirada.

¿Qué debo hacer?, pensaba la chica. No estaba segura de que sentía por él. No quería ser injusta y rechazarlo sin estar segura.

Su cabeza daba vueltas mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo sobre ambos. No sabía que hacer. Necesitaba tiempo.

Sin esperarlo, el le sujetó la barbilla y comenzó a acercarse lentamente a su rostro. ¿Iba a besarla? Instintivamente cerró los ojos. No sabía porqué, no quería pararlo.

Con los ojos aún cerrados recordó el viejo tacto de aquellos labios. Sin duda no había sido un beso plenamente dicho, pero aún recordaba aquel tacto. Y lo recordaría en apenas unos segundos.

Podía sentir su aliento acercándose. El aire que espiraba de su nariz rozaba en su piel indicándole que se encontraba cerca. Apretó los labios esperando el impacto.

Pero no llegó, sintió una dulce presión al lado de sus labios, justo entre la comisura de los labios y la mejilla. Un beso a la vez tan tierno y tan dulce que le entraban ganas de llorar.

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Querías que te besase en la boca?- Se incorporó y le acarició cariñosamente la cabeza mientras se alejaba.-Será mejor que te cambies para no resfriarte cegata pervertida.

La cabeza le pesaba. La luz entraba débilmente por la ventana de su habitación haciéndole daño en los ojos. Lentamente se incorporó. Aún llevaba puesto el uniforme sucio del día anterior. Comenzó a desvestirse cuando unos pequeños toquecitos en la puerta le devolvieron a la realidad.

-Señorita Zoe, soy yo, Petra,... C-cómo ayer desapareció, estaba preocupada por usted.

-Ah, Petra entra, entra.

Se quitó rápidamente la ropa y abrió su armario en busca de un uniforme nuevo.

-Señorita Zoe, ¿aún no se ha uniformado?- dijo sorprendida la muchacha al encontrarse a su superior tan solo con la parte inferior de su ropa puesta.

-C-creo que se me olvidó llevar a lavar mi uniforme la última vez. No tengo ninguno de recambio... Petra... ¿me dejarías uno tuyo?

-¡Cla-claro!-dijo la muchacha apresurándose hacia su habitación.

La chica de lentes se sentó en la cama momentáneamente y recordó los hechos ocurridos en el día anterior.

-¿Y ahora con que cara le miro?-dijo en voz baja.

Se derrumbó sobre la cama y se dedicó unos segundos a observar el techo. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?... Su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas recreando una y otra vez aquel beso tierno. Cerró los ojos intentando comprender porqué en ese momento quiso que hubiese se hubiese desviado tan solo unos centímetros.

-¿P-pero en que estoy pensando?- se incorporó rápidamente.-¿Por qué iba a querer que ese enano maniático de la limpieza me besase?... ¿Por qué iba...?-algo la sacó de sus pensamientos. La pequeña Petra tocando nuevamente a la puerta.

Sin duda la diferencia entre ambas era evidente. El uniforme le quedaba realmente ajustado. Los pantalones le estaban sin duda cortos, pero podía disimularlo con las botas.

Pero la camisa... era tan ajustada... Hanji no era demasiado voluptuosa, pero una talla menor que la suya marcaba en exceso sus formas femeninas.

-L-lo siento... Quizás hubiese sido mejor que le pidiese una camisa al sargento...

-¡No te preocupes!- rió alegremente la mujer.-¿Qué puede ser lo peor que puede pasar?

En mal momento dijo aquellas palabras, todos los hombres del cuartel posaban su mirada sobre ella como si acabasen de descubrir que era una mujer. Muchos de ellos murmuraban señalándola descaradamente.

Entró en la sala de capitanes tan rápido como pudo. La primera persona en encontrarse fue su comandante, tan madrugador como siempre. Parecía que llevaba ya en su puesto varias horas.

-Vaya, Hanji, llegas temprano, quisiera que revisases estos infor...-El hombre levantó la vista y observó a la mujer atentamente quedándose sin habla.

-S-sí, lo haré enseguida.-Dijo quitándole los informes, sentándose en su mesa y sin poder parar de reír nerviosamente.

-Hanji... tú...

-...¿Sí, Erwin?

- Luces... distinta.

-...¿En qué?-dijo escondiendo sus pechos con la chaqueta.

-Debe haberte pasado algo bueno, porque hoy me has parecido especialmente femenina, distinto de tu habitual manera de comportarte.

-Ah, ¿lo dice por la camisa?-suspiró resignada- Es de Petra, la mía se me olvidó mandarla a lavar, jajaja- dijo riendo.

-¿Camisa? No, lo decía por...-Erwin no era un hombre que se fijase en detalles tan mundanos como la vestimenta o el peinado, así que sus palabras le extrañaban cada vez más.- ...Porque pareces una chica que vuelve de una cita con su novio. ¿Ha habido alguna noticia que no me hayas contado? -dijo mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

Estas palabras le provocaron un enrojecimiento aún mayor. ¿Novio? Su jefe sabía bien que ella nunca había tenido pareja, preguntarle aquello era extraño.

Si no lo conociese bien, parecía que hubiese presenciado lo que ocurrió la noche anterior. Aunque, a ese juego podían jugar ambos.

-Erwin... ¿no eres tú el qué debe contarme algo a mí?-dijo con una sonrisa juguetona. No sabía porque el dolor de su pecho al recordar a aquella mujer había desaparecido. -Ayer te vi con una preciosa chica de cabellos rubios y largos.

-Ella...-dijo el hombre bajando la vista con un leve rubor- es una vieja amiga.

-¿Sólo amigos? ¿Erwin, no eres lo suficientemente hombre para ella?-dijo burlándose de él.

El hombre se acercó tranquilamente a su mesa y se inclinó sobre la chica lentamente.

-Sabes bien que en el ejército no están permitidas ningún tipo de relación. Nunca he intentado sobrepasar ese límite. Me uní a este batallón por una razón. Para preservar nuestro futuro. - dijo seriamente.-Hanji, si has decidido empezar una relación, debo advertirte como superior: está prohibido bajo todo concepto.-la chica bajó la mirada tristemente.-, no obstante, como viejo amigo, te diré que no seré yo quien informe de ese hecho.-dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Hanji sonrió alegremente, después de un mar de dudas, había comprobado que su comandante seguía siendo el mismo de siempre. Su admiración por él no dejaba de crecer.

-¿Y cómo se llama tu nov... tu amiga?

-Helenka. Es una enfermera del hospital donde te ingresaron en tu infancia. Quizás la recuerdes...

-¡Ah, pero serás cabrón! ¡ Todo este tiempo ibas a verla a ella no a mi!-dijo sonriendo alegremente- Mi fachada de tí acaba de derrumbarse.-dijo dramáticamente y sin poder contener la risa.

No sabía porqué después de hablar con él esos extraños sentimientos que tenía por él se definían cada vez mejor. Sin duda, era como un buen hermano para ella, al que le dolía que hiciesen daño.

-Y bueno, ¿quién es el famoso afortunado al que has robado el corazón?

La puerta se abrió de golpe antes de que pudiese contestar. Rivaille entraba en la sala seguido de Mike que iba con una extraña y cansada sonrisa. No sabía porqué pero en la mejilla de Rivaille se observaba un claro hinchazón que continuaba hasta su ojo.

Hanji bajó la mirada repentinamente y hundió la cabeza en los informes.

-Vaya Hanji, hoy te encuentro terriblemente sensual- dijo Mike observando su ajustada camisa.

Rivaille observó el detalle y se sentó en su mesa pensativo.

-Buenos días chicos, hoy tenemos que hacer varias cosas.- Comenzó a decir su comandante mientras repartía papeles por doquier.-A la señorita Zoe ya le he entregado los informes que quiero que rellene, usted, Zakarius, deberá actualizar la lista de altas y bajas del ejército. Y en cuanto a Rivaile...

-Pero, comandante. ¡Hacer ese trabajo yo solo es una locura!-le interrumpió.- ¡En cada expedición mueren cientos de soldados me llevará días hacer eso!

-Por su bien espero que no le lleve más que unas horas.-dijo mirándole seriamente.

Sin duda, algo había pasado aquella noche entre aquellos tres, aquella actitud desafiante y seria por parte de Erwin no era normal.

-Y en cuanto a usted, Rivaille.-dijo mirándole con una mirada amenazante que el pelinegro le devolvió.-Creo que habría que comprobar y limpiar todos los cañones del muro. Eso se le da bien, ¿no?

-Sí, señor.-Respondió con una mirada aún más penetrante que de costumbre.

Hanji observaba la escena boquiabierta. Parecía que se estaba imponiendo algún tipo de castigo a sus compañeros del que ella no tenía ninguna idea.

Los tres cabos salieron de allí dirigiéndose a sus respectivos lugares de trabajo. Rivaille salió de allí con peor humor del habitual.

Hanji siguió a Mike hasta la biblioteca y se sentó a su lado con sus informes.

-¿Me lo vas a decir o no?

-¿El qué?- dijo el hombre de perilla intentando disimular con una risa fingida.

-Algo ha pasado entre vosotros tres. Lo sé. No hay nada más que mirar el aspecto de Rivaille y el tuyo. Y encima ¿todos esos trabajos absurdos? -dijo inquisitivamente.

-Creo que no soy yo el único que tiene que dar explicaciones -dijo señalando su apretada camisa.-¿Has pasado la noche fuera de tu habitación?

-¡P-por supuesto que no! Se me olvidó hacer la colada y Petra me prestó un uniforme suyo...

-Snif, snif... el olor de Petra... que dulce, aunque...-dijo el hombre olisqueando el pelo de la mujer.- Tu cabello no huele a ella ni a tí tampoco, y me resulta muy conocido ese olor.

-El-el comandante me acarició la cabeza esta mañana -dijo intentando disimular.

-No... es otro olor...¿¡Rivaille!?-dijo gritándo.

-Shh calla.-dijo poniéndole una mano sobre la boca.-Te lo explicaré todo pero quiero que me cuentes que pasó anoche entre vosotros.

Entre aquellos libros y cadetes realizando informes, ella fue contándole poco a poco la historia que había vivido horas antes.

-Después de aquello supuse que volvería a su habitación.-terminó de contar la muchacha mientras se quitaba sus gafas y las limpiaba con un pañuelo.

-Pues... De hecho volvió a su habitación.

Hanji oía atentamente.

-Ayer entré en el despacho del comandante acompañado de una de las cocineras. El me cogió de imprevisto cuando... en fin, ... ya sabes...-dijo el hombre con la sonrisa forzada.

-Vale, ya comprendo tu castigo... ¿y Rivaille?

-Pues volvíamos hacia los dormitorios, cuando le vimos en la entrada con su siniestra mirada de siempre. Y sin previo aviso Rivaille le pegó una patada en la pierna al comandante.

-¿Cómo?

-No se que le había picado, aunque ahora que me has contado eso, supongo que fue una patada por despecho.

-...

-En fin, el comandante le devolvió el golpe con un derechazo y nos obligó a correr hasta que se hiciese de día. Hasta hace poco no nos dejó libres aunque fuera para ir a cambiarnos.

Hanji escuchaba impresionada la historia. No sabía porqué comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-No se de que te ríes. Si yo fuera tú estaría preocupada. Cuando yo fui a cambiarme, Erwin seguía discutiendo con Rivaille.

Eso le hizo recordar la conversación previa con su comandante aquella mañana.

-De todas formas, ¿qué vas a hacer con él?- preguntó sonriendo.

-¿Hacer? ¿Qué quieres que haga? Este tipo de relaciones están prohibidas. No hay nada más que ver lo que hizo el comandante contigo...

-Bueno... creo que más bien se desquitó conmigo por... utilizar su escritorio de manera... inadecuada.- dijo riendo.

-Yo... no se que hacer...Tengo la cabeza hecha un lío. -suspiró la muchacha.-De todas formas, ¿cómo es que no te ha sorprendido saber lo de Rivaille?.

-Hay que ser estúpido como para no ver que un hombre va a visitar a una mujer a diario y elude las misiones durante 5 meses sin razón alguna.

-...- Sí, ella era esa clase de estúpida.

Volvieron de comer y retomaron sus respectivas órdenes. Ella terminó mucho antes de revisar su trabajo que Mike de terminar el suyo, así que decidió echarle una mano.

Sin duda hacía años que esa lista no se actualizaba. Por lo meno años. Los encargados de ese puesto posiblemente hubieran muerto en alguna expedición o le habrían restado importancia.

Mike cogió de repente un expediente muy bien ordenado.

-Hanji Zoe, 19 años. Especialidad: reconocimiento de terreno e investigación...-comenzó a leer.

- ¿Mi expediente si está actualizado? ¿Quién fue el último que reviso los expedientes?

-El comandante, creo... A ver... mi expediente está aquí. Mike Zakarius, 26 años. Especialidad: Gran seductor, varonil, atractivo, valiente soldado, hombre sin desperdicio...-decía con un tono altivo.

-Mentiroso, pásamelo, ¡quiero leer sobre tu vergonzoso pasado!

Mientras ambos se debatían el expediente de las manos, una carpeta bastante ancha cayó al suelo creando un sonoro sonido.

Sin duda, la carpeta destacaba sobre las demás. Había un sinnúmero de hojas dentro de ella amenazando con reventar la carpeta en cualquier momento.

Hanji se agachó a recogerla.

-¿Quién será el niño malo que tiene una carpeta tan grande para él solo?- dijo mientras abría la carpeta entre carcajadas.- Rivaille. 23 años. Especialidad: combate aéreo y combate cuerpo a cuerpo...

Mike observó atentamente como la mujer leía el expediente del joven muchacho.

Sin duda no había recibido precisamente muchas medallas a lo largo de su vida.

La sala permaneció callada por unos instantes mientras ella leía en voz baja. Mike continuó haciendo su trabajo mientras la dejaba leer. "El amor", pensaba soltando pequeñas risitas.

De repente la mujer se incorporó con aquellos papeles aún en sus manos.

-Mike, esto no lo ha actualizado el comandante, la ultima actualización está a fecha de 3 semanas. El comandante estaba en misión en esos momentos.

-¿Entonces...?

-Ha sido Rivaille, el mismo ha actualizado los expedientes.

-¿Y qué pasa con eso?

-Significa que el leyó mi informe y no me ha mencionado algo...

-¿El qué?

-Algo que no sabía que teníamos en común.

Antes de que el hombre pudiera detenerla salió inesperadamente de la sala portando aún el expediente del hombre entre sus manos. El sol se ponía, llevaba ya allí demasiadas horas.

Buscó entre las murallas. Teóricamente deberían estar limpiando aún.

Cogió su caballo y se dirigió hacia ellas. Cuando llegó, los soldados estaban recogiendo. Reconoció a Urd y a Gunther mientras cerraban varias bolsas de basura a los pies de los muros.

No sabían donde se encontraba su superior. Continuó recorriendo el muro a lo largo hasta encontrarse con más de sus subordinados, ninguno sabía nada.

Entonces, vio a Petra. Ella sin duda debía saberlo.

-Petra, ¿dónde está Rivaille?

-¿El heichou? Debe estar revisando los cañones del muro oeste.

Sin decir ni una palabra más, activo su equipo y se posicionó sobre el muro. Comenzó a correr en dirección oeste.

Los soldados la miraban extrañados.

Entonces le vio. Estaba pasando cuidadosamente un trapo en el interior de uno de los cañones, cuando ella gritó.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-dijo sosteniendo en alto su expediente.

El hombre alzó la vista y reconoció aquel enorme paquete. Sabía que era lo que había descubierto. Retiró su mirada hacia el suelo.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que tú también estuviste en aquel incendio hace 12 años?

* * *

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Llevo escribiendo y reescribiendo durante varios días. La verdad es que quería estar segura de como orientar su relación antes de escribir.

Se que muchos os habréis quedado mordiéndoos las uñas debido a que queríais ver su reacción. Pues bien, la pequeña Zoe se ha quedado terriblemente confusa con respecto a él. Y encima de todo descubre que el señor de mirada siniestra tiene un pasado junto a ella. Jummm... ¿qué pasará? Dejad vuestros ánimos para mentalizarme a escribir. Os esperan muchas sorpresas, en serio.

En el capítulo 6 explicaré la versión de Rivaille desde aquel incendio. Espero que os guste su pasado. Au revoir!


	6. Recuerdos

Okey... capítulo 6. Como ya expliqué al final del capítulo 5 este capítulo lo voy a dedicar a explicar la historia de Rivaille desde el nexo en común que tiene con Hanji, su infancia.

Muchas personas me han preguntado ¿qué incendio? …... Aparece en el primer capítulo, aunque intentaré explicarlo como pueda para que podáis seguir la historia sin necesidad de releer.

* * *

Tenía 11 años cuando aquello ocurrió. El gobierno decidió elegir a una serie de familias al azar para ayudar en una extraña expedición.

Aquello parecía un campo de reclusión. La comida era escasa, no podían ir a ningún lado. ¿Qué clase de experimento estaban haciendo con ellos?

-El gobierno apesta- pensaba para sí mismo.

Sus semi-viviendas se disponían en línea unas junto a otras. Sin duda, parecía un plan estratégico montado por alguna razón.

Aquel día, igual que todos los días caminaba junto a su padre observando la extensa llanura que se abría ante ellos. Su madre había muerto varios años atrás, su padre era todo lo que le quedaba.

En el fondo le alegraba que no viviese aquella tortura. Parecía un juego destinado a observar quién aguantaría mejor la inanición.

Su padre era un antiguo profesor que solía vestir una ajada chaqueta de tweed y tejanos rojizos. En su cuello siempre llevaba un pañuelo blanco inmaculado.

Le daba un porte distinguido decía alegremente.

Entonces lo vio, cerca de la zona de almacenaje se produjo una pelea entre dos hombres ebrios.

Uno de ellos golpeó al otro y lo estampó contra una de las bolsas de pólvora, provocando que se rajase. El otro rompió una botella contra el suelo amenazadoramente.

Los ojos grisáceos del muchacho se posaron en los restos de vidrio rotos que había dejado en el suelo.

Era mediodía cuando se originó la primera llama.

-¡Papá! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!¡La pólvora!- dijo el chico con determinación.

-Agua... necesitamos agua...

El hombre de cabello oscuro salió corriendo hacia un pozo cercano. Introduzco un balde de agua en él y salió despavorido hacia el incendio.

El niño le miraba desde lejos observando su actuación heroica. Sin duda su padre salvaría el día.

Una sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro cuando sucedió la primera explosión.

Gotas rojizas mancharon su rostro. Un brazo cayó a su lado. Reconocería esa alianza de boda en cualquier lado.

Comenzó a chillar de espanto cuando de repente otra explosión le impulsó hacia atrás, haciéndole perder el conocimiento.

-¡Mamá! Papá...- una voz lloraba en la lejanía.

Abrió poco a poco los ojos y contempló la escena. Todos huían despavoridos mientras una pequeña niña corría en dirección al fuego.

De repente la niña cayó al suelo y la gente la pisoteó por encima. El chico se levantó con sumo dolor. Afortunadamente no tenía ninguna herida grave.

Se acercó lentamente a la niña, estaban los dos solos en aquel sitio.

-¡Alguien que nos ayude por favor!-gritaba mientras sentía que el calor le abrasaba la garganta-¡Esta niña no puede moverse!

Comenzó a cargarla en sus brazos cuando sintió un caballo aproximarse. ¿Un soldado?

El hombre tenía una gentil mirada, bajó del caballo inmediatamente y observó a ambos niños.

Con ayuda montó a la pequeña semiinconsciente en la parte delantera del caballo y al pequeño muchacho sobre la grupa.

-Me llamo Erwin Smith¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?

-Rivaille...

-¿Cuál es tu apellido Rivaille?-dijo el hombre mientras comprobaba el estado de la pequeña.

-Ya no tengo apellido...

No tenía heridas graves. Su único familiar vivo había muerto en aquel incendio. Se le dictaminó vivir en un orfanato.

La niña que había ayudado a rescatar del infierno, no la había vuelto a ver desde que bajó del caballo del soldado mientras éste la llevaba al hospital.

Aquel sitio, era increíblemente sucio. En tiempos de guerra era habitual encontrar un sinnúmero de niños sin padres, por lo que el personal a disposición solía ser escaso.

La limpieza no era lo primordial en ese edificio. Le provocaba una inmensa repulsión.

Con 13 años, decidió escapar de aquellas paredes. No podía soportar vivir en un clima tan deprimente.

No tenía dinero, así que decidió alojarse en un viejo hostal abandonado.

Sus dueños, muertos, nadie lo reclamaría. Puso orden en aquel sitio. Después de vivir dos años en aquel vertedero no quería volver a revivirlo.

Comenzó a robar comida, y dinero a los transeúntes. Vivía a costa de los demás.

Su cuerpo se fortaleció increíblemente, sin embargo su altura no mejoraba.

Mientras paseaba por la calle los niños de su edad se burlaban de su estatura. No dudaba en utilizar la fuerza para darles su merecido.

Tenía 14 años cuando se encontraba encima de aquel niño. No sabía como habían llegado a aquella situación. La nariz del niño sangraba y estaba inconsciente.

Se levantó y observó a sus compinches que minutos antes alentaban la pelea. Se habían quedado mudos tras contemplar el espectáculo barbárico que habían tenido frente a sí.

Observó sus puños bañados en sangre. Sacó un pequeño pañuelo de su bolsillo trasero y se limpió cuidadosamente las manos.

-No pienso dejar que escoria como vosotros me ensucie.-dijo con una mirada penetrante al resto.

Pasaron los años y su historial delictivo fue aumentando cada vez más y más.

Llegando a perpetrar grandes hurtos y a propinar horribles palizas.

A pesar de su fuerza. En ningún momento considero unirse a ninguna banda. Siempre actuaba solo, no necesitaba a nadie más.

Había sido arrestado varias veces pero, al cabo de varios días, salía de aquellas mazmorras.

No obstante, aquella vez fue bastante singular. Sin darse cuenta, se había vuelto bastante engreído y había intentado robar a un miembro del ejército.

Tenía 19 años. Múltiples antecedentes por robo y agresión. Podían caerle perfectamente varios años de cárcel.

Ya se había resignado a esa posibilidad, cuando recibió una visita inesperada entre aquellas paredes.

Un soldado de ojos azules y cabello rubio.

Una cara que nunca podría olvidar.

-Vaya,... la vida no te ha sonreído, ¿cierto?- dijo el hombre con una tranquila sonrisa.

-Piérdase.

-Supongo, que no me reconoces.-dijo el hombre bajando la mirada.-Hace algunos años yo...

-Me salvó junto con una niña. Lo recuerdo.-Dijo el joven muchacho mostrando una mirada de desprecio.- Para lo que ha servido...

-No se que circunstancias te han llevado a esta situación. Pero estoy aquí en representación del ejército. El haberte conocido previamente, no cambia los motivos por los que estoy aquí.-Dijo seriamente.

-...

-He venido a proponerte un trato Rivaille, ingresar en el ejército a cambio de no ir a la cárcel.

-Ju, ¿una muerte segura o vivir en este asqueroso ambiente de por vida?-dijo irónicamente el muchacho.

-Tienes mi propuesta. Actualmente lidero el batallón 215 de la legión de Reconocimiento. Puedes ingresar en él, si quieres.-Dijo levantándose y dándole la espalda.

-Aquella niña...

-Sana y salva, quizás puedas reencontrarte con ella próximamente. Pero sería mejor que estuvieras más presentable cuando la veas.- Dijo observando su cabello largo y descuidado y su ropa ajada por las peleas.

Tal y como habían acordado, ingresó en el ejército. Sin duda, destacaba frente a sus otros compañeros. Un mes más tarde se solicitó su traslado.

Había recortado su cabello, a un estilo más militar. Anudó un pequeño pañuelo en su cuello. Cuando se miró al espejo creyó ver una vieja sombra de su padre.

Había bebido la noche anterior a su ingreso, no recordaba muy bien por qué pero se había visto envuelto en una pelea. Como siempre, había terminado en aquellos horribles y sucios calabozos.

Su nuevo jefe le vino a buscar bastante temprano. Acompañado de un hombre con gafas que le resultó algo afeminado.

-Menudos soldados se alisan en estos tiempos-pensó para sí.

Aquella tarde fue ajetreada, así que su jefe decidió enseñarle el comedor aprovechando para llevar su cena hacia el barracón donde viviría.

-Erwin, ¿no? Digame, ¿dónde está entonces aquella niña?- preguntó el muchacho mientras cargaban varias bandejas de comida de vuelta al barracón.

-¿No la has reconocido? -increpó el hombre sorprendido.

-¿Reconocer?

Minutos después se encontraba con una extraña mujer en las duchas. Al verla con el cabello suelto y sin gafas, su mente viajo varios años atrás. ¿Podría ser verdad?

De vuelta al presente, aquella misma mujer le miraba con ojos acusatorios.

-Leíste mi informe, sabías que yo había estado en aquella zona igual que tú. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?- dijo la mujer intentando contener las lágrimas.

-No necesitaba leer ese informe para saberlo. - dijo volviendo de nuevo su rostro hacia el arma que tenía frente a sí volviendo a comprobar el trabajo de sus subordinados.

-¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada?- dijo arrojando aquella carpeta ferozmente hacia el suelo empedrado.

-No creo que fuese algo que mereciese la pena recordar- dijo pensando en la inscripción del anillo de boda de su padre manchada de sangre.

La chica se acercó lentamente hacia él.

-La razón por la que odias tanto a Erwin... es... ¿por qué el no te salvó del orfanato?- dijo mirándole fijamente.

-No...-dijo mientras apretaba su puño fuertemente.- Es porque me arrebató la posibilidad de salvarte yo. Pasé 9 años, ¡9 años hasta que volví a saber de aquella niña! No sabía ni siquiera si estabas viva.

Ella siempre se había sentido sola, sus padres habían muerto. Así que decidió no confiar en nadie más, excepto en Erwin.

En aquel mundo ponderaba la leí del más fuerte. Si no eras lo suficientemente fuerte, no sobrevivirías.

Cada vez que salían de expedición, ella volvía con nuevas cicatrices que marcaban su cuerpo.

Pero, desde que él se uniera a su escuadrón, las cicatrices disminuyeron. Desde que era una niña había estado cuidando de ella.

Se preguntó que habría pasado con ambos de no haber pasado tanto tiempo sin contacto.

La chica se acercó a él y hundió su cabeza en su hombro.

-No me dí cuenta entonces. No me doy cuenta ahora. Me siento realmente estúpida...

El muchacho comenzó a sentir una extraña humedad en su hombro.

-Lo eres, eres estúpida.-dijo rodeándola con sus brazos.

El sol comenzaba a destilar pequeñas ondas anaranjadas. La luz de aquel día prácticamente se había perdido. Se acogieron a la oscuridad de la noche en aquel abrazo.

Hanji se separó lentamente del pequeño hombre y bajó su rostro hasta entrar en el radio del pequeño hombre.

-¿Querrás cuidar a esta estúpida como hasta ahora?- dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Claro.

Sus labios se juntaron dulcemente. Llevaba demasiado tiempo reprimiendo ese deseo.

Una pequeña figura con cabello anaranjado contemplaba en la lejanía la escena. Desplazó sus ganchos y bajó por la pared.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente. Se encontraba recostaba sobre una extraña almohada. Demasiado dura, sin duda no era la suya.

Comenzó a tantear con los dedos el tejido de aquella almohada, sus dedos encontraron una pequeña pieza redonda. ¿Un botón?

Poco a poco, comenzó a enfocar lo que tenía ante sí. Una fila de botones, ¿una camisa?

Ya lo recordaba, el día había sido agotador. Se había quedado dormidos en la cama de él sin quitarse siquiera los uniformes.

Se incorporó lentamente y observó los pies de la cama. Había caído sobre ella sin tan siquiera deshacer las sábanas. Aún llevaba sus arneses y las botas puestas.

Sin duda descansar con las cuerdas de sujeción era realmente incómodo, pero parecía que hubiese dormido mejor que en años.

Giró su vista hacía el chico que dormía junto a ella.

No pudo aguantar la risa al observar su expresión dormida. Ceño fruncido, labios arqueados hacia abajo y su fino cabello perfectamente peinado.

- Jajajaja, ¿Es que ni durmiendo pierdes esa expresión? - dijo sin aguantarse las risas y despertando al chico.

-Mmmmmm... ¿A estas horas de la mañana y ya organizas semejante escándalo?- dijo el hombre mientras abría los ojos- Debería haberte dejado en tu habitación.

La chica seguía riéndose. Hasta recién levantado mostraba aquella penetrante mirada. Debía haber nacido con esa expresión de mal humor constante.

-Cállate ya loca, es muy temprano, déjame dormir.-dijo girándose hacia el otro lado de la cama.

-Esta bien...-dijo tumbándose a su lado.

-Por cierto, deberías devolverle su uniforme a Petra e ir a recoger el tuyo. Se más organizada y no te olvides de esas cosas.-dijo sin abrir los ojos.

-...¿Cómo sabes que es de Petra?

-Es mi subordinada, es mi obligación saberlo. - dijo el hombre secamente.

La chica se levantó y se ajustó las botas dispuesta a salir de la habitación.

-Espera...-dijo el hombre con los ojos nuevamente abiertos.- ¿Así te vas a despedir?- le pareció ver un poco de enrojecimiento bajo sus ojos.

-Ohhh... ¿este pequeño rubor que veo bajo tus ojos es por el puñetazo que te dio ayer Erwin o por otra cosa?-dijo riéndose sonoramente.

- Estúpida loca cegata.-dijo mesándose las sienes.

Con un ágil movimiento la derribó en la cama quedándose encima suya. Comenzó a acercarse a su rostro cuando comenzaron a oírse golpes en su puerta.

-¡¿Quién es?! - preguntó con mal humor.

-Rivaille, soy el comandante Smith, me da igual si no estás presentable, voy a entrar.- dijo al tiempo que se oía el pomo de la puerta.

Hanji se arrojó rápidamente al suelo y se escondió bajo la cama.

-¿Qué quieres? - dijo el pequeño azabache mientras fingía estar anudando su pañuelo.

- ¿Ya estás uniformado? - dijo el hombre rubio sorprendido.- En fin, mejor, necesito que tú y tu escuadrón os reunáis hoy mismo con el escuadrón de Dot Pixis. Se ha precisado de vuestra presencia urgentemente.

-¿Algún tipo de misión?.

-Se te especificará tu función cuando estés allí.

-De acuerdo, reuniré a mi escuadrón. - dijo seriamente.

El alto hombre se disponía a salir por la puerta cuando se detuvo sobre el marco de la misma.

-Rivaille... disculpa por el puñetazo. - dijo dándole la espalda.- No obstante espero que hayas aprendido a no desobedecer a tu superior.

-... Sí, señor. Creo que mi cabeza amaneció más despejada hoy.-dijo contemplando la cama.- Me reuniré con mi escuadrón de inmediato.

Dicho esto, la puerta se cerró y Hanji salió de su escondite sin apenas contener la respiración.

-Por poco...-Se levantó y abrió la puerta levemente observando a su superior alejarse.-Se fue.

Desapareció de la habitación y se coló rápidamente en la suya. Se vistió con sus ropas normales y se dirigió a la puerta de Petra a devolverle su uniforme. No había contestación.

Seguramente ya se habría reunido con su superior.

Una vez vuelta de la lavandería se encontró con Mike que estaba ensillando un caballo y dando órdenes a su tropa.

No sabía que había ocurrido en el ejército. Pero hoy todos estaban muy alterados.

-¿Será por aquella orden que le dio el comandante horas antes a Rivaille?-pensó

Se dirigió hacia el despacho de Erwin dispuesta a recibir más informes, como de costumbre.

Antes de que pudiera tocar el pomo, una inesperada figura de cabellos plateados abrió la puerta de golpe.

-R-riko... ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo sorprendida la mujer.

-Hanji, disponga rápidamente un caballo y colóquese su equipo tridimensional. - dijo su superior con una voz algo tocada.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó extrañada.

-Petra Ral ha desaparecido.-Dijo seriamente su superior.- Sospechamos que puede haber sido un abandono de su puesto.

Hanji conocía bien el castigo por deserción: pena de muerte.

* * *

Jummmm, estuve pensando seriamente que final darle a este capítulo para enlazarlo con el resto de la historia que quiero desarrollar.

Ya que este fin de semana toca el ansiado capítulo que todos esperamos... quería poder hacer un capítulo dedicado a Petra.

Espero ansiosa vuestros reviews y vuestros ánimos.


	7. Missing Petra

Ennnnnnnnn fin, hoy he decidido escribir el 7º capítulo aprovechando un momento de libertad en mis vacaciones. Quiero darle saludos a la gente del grupo de fb, que los añoro mucho y ha sido por recordarlos que he querido seguir escribiendo.¡ Allá va! Este capítulo va dedicado especialmente a Petra.

* * *

Debía ser una broma. Sin duda era una cadete responsable. Sabía las consecuencias de sus actos. ¿Desertar? Lo dudaba.

-Erwin, no creo que Petra...-comenzó a decir.

-Lo que creas o no no cambiará la situación. Ha desaparecido y nadie sabe nada de ella.-la interrumpió su superior.

-Hanji, esa niña desapareció ayer sin dejar rastro. - Comenzó a decir Riko- No sabemos porqué ni que le ha pasado, hasta que no la encontremos no podemos afirmar nada.

-¿Es esa la razón por la que se ha solicitado que el escuadrón de Rivaille se persone junto a Dot Pixis?

-...

-¿Pretendéis ponerle en contra de su propia subordinada?- dijo alzando la voz.

-Hanji... él es su superior. Tan solo van a interrogarlo acerca de los últimos actos de Petra.

-Toda la información que tenemos es que se encontraba cerca de las murallas antes de desaparecer. - Informó la chica de cabellos platinos.- Aparte- comenzó a añadir- , tampoco sabemos donde estuvo Rivaille desde última hora de la tarde hasta esta mañana.

-Por lo que sabemos pudo haber ocurrido algo con Petra y que ella...-dijo con sus ojos azulados bajando la vista.

Entonces Hanji lo recordó. Cuando buscaba a Rivaille, la última persona en ver a Petra fue ella misma. La chica le indicó la posición de su sargento y ella siguió su camino.

¿La habría seguido? De ser así, si les hubiese visto tendría una buena razón para desaparecer...

Comenzaba a sentirse culpable de su desaparición.

-Erwin...-dijo en un susurro de voz- dame tiempo... por favor.

-No comprendo.

-Firma la baja de Petra.

-Hanji, yo tampoco comprendo que quieres decir.- dijo alzando sus cejas completamente confusa Riko.

-Firmad la baja médica de Petra. Poned que se ha resfriado y está en cama. Eso me dará tiempo para encontrarla. - dijo cogiendo un amasijo de papeles.

-Hanji,... ¿tienes algo que ver con su desaparición? -Riko comenzaba a preocuparse cada vez más y más.

-No lo se... por eso necesito encontrarla.

-Está bien. Te haré ese favor.- Cogió una de sus viejas plumas y comenzó a escribir.- Esto solo te dará 1 mes de plazo para encontrarla. Aprovecha el tiempo.

-Lo haré.

Un portazo en la puerta le hizo salir de su ensoñación. Contempló el amasijo de papeles que se encontraban frente a ella. El expediente de Petra Ral.

Ya llevaba 3 semanas desaparecida. Se le acababa el tiempo de encubrirla y seguía sin tener ninguna pista sobre su paradero.

Durante la primera semana hizo varios viajes a las zonas cercanas a la muralla. Aunque hubiera salido de la ciudad, debería haber dejado algún rastro.

Nada.

Interrogó a su padre sutilmente. Sin mucho éxito

Su padre era agricultor. Pasaba sus días trabajando en el campo. Por supuesto no sabía nada de la desaparición de su hija. Alarmarlo sería peor.

Su madre, según si informe estaba ingresada desde hace años estaba en un hospital. Sus medicinas eran demasiado caras. Petra había entrado en el ejército para poder pagar las medicinas de su madre.

No abandonaría así como así.

Hanji cerró en informe y se levantó de su asiento.

-Debo encontrar otra alternativa.- pensó.

¿Y si hubiese sido secuestrada? ¿Y si hubiese tenido un accidente y llevara tiempo inconsciente?

Sin duda, registrar una por una las viviendas de la ciudad sería difícil sin llamar la atención.

No obstante, Petra no se le antojaba tan estúpida. Era lo suficientemente inteligente como para haberse escondido a la vista de todos.

Pero,... ¿dónde?

-Deberías regresar a tu puesto. Los cadetes de tu escuadrón no saben que hacer sin tí.- dijo una voz cortante.

Alzó la vista y observó unos ojos penetrantes que le ofrecían un café.

-Quizás debería decir yo lo mismo de tí, Rivaille. -dijo mientras sujetaba la taza humeante.

Al escuchar el extraño plan de la muchacha de cabellos castaños, el aceptó y a su vez encubrió la desaparición de su subordinada.

Ambos habían comenzado a dar órdenes a sus escuadrones para mantenerlos entretenidos mientras durase su búsqueda.

Por supuesto, su actitud se les antojaba extraña, pero ninguno de ellos se había atrevido a preguntar. Ninguno de los dos era conocido precisamente por su benevolencia.

Hanji observó la camisa blanca impoluta que le prestase la pequeña muchacha hace varias semanas.

-Esta es la única pista que tengo de ella. - dijo observando el uniforme.

De repente algo llamó su atención. Al desabrochar la camisa observó la costura de las mangas. Parecía distinta al resto.

Sin duda los uniformes de la milicia no eran confeccionados por las mejores modistas. Y aquella costura sin duda era mejor que el resto.

-Vaya, guapa, inteligente, sabe cocinar, sabe coser... ¿hay algo que no sepa hacer esta chica? - dijo bastante melancólica.- No me extraña que sea tan popular entre los hombres de la milicia.

-Petra solía hacerse cargo de las suturas de los heridos cuando volvíamos de expedición. - apuntó Rivaille.

-No me extraña. Tiene que dejar unas heridas muy limpias. Como un auténtico doctor...- un extraño pensamiento cruzó su mente.

Comenzó a hojear de nuevo el informe de Petra. Hoja tras hoja. No decía nada sobre sus habilidades curativas.

-Rivaille...-comenzó a decir mientras ojeaba las páginas-...¿Por qué no aparece nada de esto en el informe de Petra?

-Eso... es debido a que Petra entró en sustitución de otro cadete muerto en batalla. Se incorporó de inmediato y no hubo tiempo de rehacer su informe.- dijo mientras bebía un sorbo de café.

-¿Qué cadete?- inquirió la muchacha.

-Su hermana.- el hombre bajo la vista momentáneamente. -Petra tenía una hermana que pertenecía al escuadrón de reconocimiento. Deberías haberla conocido.

Hanji intentó recordar. En los últimos años había habido algunas mujeres compartiendo su mismo espacio. Algunas murieron, otras pidieron un traslado. Otras cayeron gravemente enfermas.

Intentó vislumbrar el rostro de Petra años atrás entre aquellas paredes. No conseguía recordar ningún rostro parecido al suyo.

-Por lo que dicen, tenía el cabello muy corto, e intentaba pasar desapercibida entre los hombres, como haces tú – dijo al tiempo que señalaba a la chica de cabellos castaños y su vieja y gastada malla que oprimía su pecho.

-Cabello corto...-intentó hacer memoria para recordar a aquella muchacha.

Era un esfuerzo inútil.

-Entonces, los datos de este informe... ¿a quién pertenecen? ¿A su hermana?

-Posiblemente. Al ser hermanas, tienen habilidades y rasgos sociales parecidos. Así que no se intervino demasiado en actualizar su expediente.

-¿Cómo sabes tantas cosas sobre ella sin que estén escritas?

-Es mi subordinada, es mi trabajo saberlo.

Consideró la nueva información. Si esos datos pertenecían a su hermana y estaban desactualizados. No sabía nada de ella. Cualquier pista que hubiera podido tener se esfumaba entre sus manos.

Se echó levemente hacia atrás en su silla. Las ideas se le esfumaban

Aquella chica que parecía tan simple tenía una historia tras de sí mucho más compleja de la que esperaba.

Había tomado la decisión de sustituir a su propia hermana en su puesto para preservar la vida de su familia...

-Un momento- una repentina idea se le vino a la mente- Si ella ha tomado el puesto de su hermana sin que nadie se de cuenta... ¿Podría haber tomado ahora también su nombre?

-...-el hombre de ojos grisáceos se giró lentamente hacia la mujer contemplando esa situación.

-¡Rivaille!¡¿Cómo se llamaba su hermana?!- alzó la voz sin contenerse.

-Lenne...

Se dirigía a toda prisa a la oficina de su sargento. Abrió de un golpe para encontrarse a un sorprendido Erwin.

-¿Qué ocurre Hanji?

-Erwin... aquella chica... ¡Helenka! Dijiste que trabajaba en un hospital infantil, ¿cierto?- dijo colocando fuertemente sus manos sobre el escritorio.

-S-sí... pero Hanji... ese tema sería mejor que-

-¡Necesito saber cual es ahora mismo!

Su comandante, completamente sorprendido buscó lápiz y papel y anotó una serie de palabras.

Hanji lo leyó rápidamente y se guardó el papel en el bolsillo.

-Gracias.

-Hanji, ¿qué es lo que...?-intentó demandar su comandante mientras le sujetaba el brazo.

-Erwin... creo que la he encontrado.- esbozó una alegre sonrisa.-Será mejor que pidas a las cocineras que preparen una buena comida. Nuestra enferma va a poder salir nuevamente de cama.

Olor antiséptico. Uniformes blanquecinos. Mucho ajetreo. Cada batalla traía consigo nuevas desgracias.

El hospital infantil donde había pasado parte de su infancia se abría ante ella. Comenzó a pasear entre aquel mar de ropajes blanquecinos.

No sabía exactamente dónde buscar. Ni que debía buscar. Pero tenía una extraña corazonada.

Se acercó al mostrador de información diciendo un nombre. La mujer sonrió y comenzó a mirar en un extraño horario.

-Debería encontrarla en la 3º planta. Ala de quemados.

Subió los escalones lentamente. No sabía muy bien como debía encaminar la situación.

Cuando giró en el pasillo hacía el ala indicada. Pudo observar su figura a lo lejos. Alta, delgada y una preciosa trenza rubia caía sobre su espalda.

-¿Helenka Zchrongüer?- alcanzó a decir.

La figura se giró hacia ella y observó durante unos segundos su uniforme.

-Batallón de reconocimiento...¿Te envía el comandante Erwin?- dijo un tanto nerviosa la mujer. Sin duda su relación debía mantenerse en el más estricto secreto.

-No,... yo... querría poder hacerle unas preguntas.

-Claro, dime. -Dijo la mujer sin perder su nerviosismo.

-Hace 3 semanas... ¿comenzó a trabajar aquí una chica con cabello corto y anaranjado?

-Pues... ciertamente sí. Se ofreció voluntaria a trabajar aquí. Tiene mucho talento. Aunque no he podido trabajar mucho en su zona.

-¿Cómo se llama?- gotas de sudor comenzaban a caer sobre su frente. El tiempo se le acababa.

-No he tenido la oportunidad de trabajar mucho con ella, aunque sus intervenciones en operaciones han dado mucho de qué hablar...-se giró hacia otra de sus compañeras- Mariah, la doctora nueva, ¿cómo se llama?.

-Ummmm... Lani, o Lenni o algo similar, creo.

- ¿Lenne?- aguzó Hanji mientras mordía su labio en señal de nerviosismo.

-Sí, algo así creo.

-¿Dónde puedo encontrarla ahora?

-Debe estar en el quirófano 3. Una niña pequeña ingresó hace una hora con un fuerte traumatismo craneo-encefálico. Debe estar operando.

-Gracias-dijo suspirando.

Se encontraba enfrente de aquellas puertas. Esperaba pacientemente a que la intervención terminase. ¿Sería realmente ella?

Había ido hacia aquel sitio guiada por una corazonada. Si había sido capaz de tomar el rol de su hermana, ¿por qué no su identidad?

El ejército buscaba a Petra Ral, no a Lenne Ral, ya muerta. De esa manera no sería encontrada.

Sin duda una jugada muy inteligente.

-No me extraña que Rivaille la aprecie tanto en su batallón.- dijo en un susurro.

Mientras estos pensamientos cruzaban su mente pensó nuevamente en la mujer de cabellos rubios: la "amiga" de Erwin. Desde aquella noche, pensaba que cuando la volviera a ver no podría contener el torrente de reproches.

Pero... Era tan amable, tan simpática, tan femenina. Sin duda, el tipo de mujer capaz de conquistar a su comandante.

Las enormes puertas se abrieron y varios enfermeros salieron acompañando una pequeña camilla totalmente tapada. Las sábanas dejaban entrever un pequeño cuerpo inerte.

Le entraron ganas de vomitar.

Una sucesión de figuras cubiertas en un uniforme verde salieron a continuación.

Su vista se posó en una pequeña figura. El gorro y la mascarilla le tapaban el rostro. Al cruzarse con aquella figura, y ver su cabello desde atrás le pareció ver un rastro anaranjado.

-Lenne...-dijo agarrando el brazo de aquella figura.

Se volvió y abrió sus ojos completamente sorprendida.

-Señorita Zoe...

En aquella azotea corría una pequeña brisa muy agradable. Las sábanas de las camas estaban tendidas generando una pequeña luz blanquecina.

Parecía el cielo.

Hanji Zoe se encontraba sobre la barandilla observando el paisaje.

A su lado, la pequeña Petra lloraba mientras miraba al suelo.

Su cabello, que antes llegaba sobre los hombros en una elegante melena; ahora, apenas cubría sus orejas.

-¿V-van a ejecutarme?

-...

-Yo... lo siento... me dejé llevar por un arrebato. Se bien que no tengo perdón por haberme ido.- no podía dejar de llorar.

-Petra... Tu madre... está muerta, ¿cierto?

-S-sí, pero... ¿cómo lo...?

-No eres la única que sabe usar su cerebro aquí-dijo sonriente.

Si su expediente no había sido actualizado tras morir su hermana. Lo más seguro es que su madre ya no existiese.

Tranquilamente se sentó a su lado y colocó un brazo sobre su hombro.

-Si tu madre ya no está, ¿por qué decidiste unirte al ejército?

-Mi hermana... murió en combate. Era su 3º misión. Solía venir a verme en sus días libres y me contaba lo excepcional que era su trabajo y el mundo tras las murallas. Cuando murió, comencé a preguntarme si había sido realmente útil en su batallón. Me dolía pensar que su nombre no sería recordado como se merecía.

-Para eso tenemos un jardín donde...-comenzó a decir.

-¡No quiero que ella quede relegada a una flor más entre miles!-le interrumpió.

-Petra, tú eres tú. Es algo de lo que tienes que ser consciente. No puedes sustituir a tu hermana.

-Lo sé...- inclinó su cabeza hacia sus piernas.

-Ni el comandante, ni Rivaille ni yo vamos a entregarte.

Esta frase llamó la atención de la chica que levantó suavemente la cabeza.

-Eres libre de volver si quieres. No se tus motivos para haberte ido – mentía, recordó aquel extraño momento en las murallas- , pero oficialmente no estás tan siquiera admitida en el ejército. Tu expediente no existe. Es como si nunca hubieras pertenecido al ejército.

Un largo silencio se hizo entre las dos.

-Hanji-san... usted y el sargento...-intentó decir.

-...No creo que sea algo que quieras saber, ¿cierto?

-...

-Petra- dijo girándose hacia ella y sujetándole los hombros.- Pase lo que pase entre tu sargento y yo, él nunca te abandonaría. No te va a dejar morir tan fácilmente.

-...

-Él nos ayudó al comandante y a mí a encubrir tu fuga...

-¿Él hizo eso?- dijo con un leve rubor en las mejillas.-No me merezco esa amabilidad.-sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

Hanji observaba a la muchacha con una cálida sonrisa.

-V-volveré. ¡Quiero dar mi vida en la lucha del sargento!¡Pero esta vez quiero tener mi propio expediente!¡Haré que mi sargento se sienta orgulloso de mí!- se tocó la cabeza y recordó su actual cabellera- Ah,... Hanji-san... mi cabello... ¿cree qué alguien se preguntará porqué...?

-Bueno...-dijo la mujer tras sus gafas. Agarró una de sus espadas y sujetó fuertemente su pelo.-Últimamente hace calor, ¿no?

Dicho esto, cortó su coleta dejándola caer al suelo.

-¡Hanji-san!-dijo la joven de cabellos anaranjados con los ojos abiertos.

-Te debía una, ¿verdad? Te he quitado a tu chico- dijo esbozando una dulce sonrisa.

Ambas se embutieron en un abrazo y las lágrimas no paraban de brotar de la joven muchacha.

El sol se ponía. Dos figuras se acercaban al gran patio del cuartel general. Había varios escuadrones entrenando en ese momento.

Una pequeña figura observaba atentamente el entrenamiento.

-¡Rivaille! - gritó una mujer de cabellos castaños mientras agitaba fuertemente su brazo.

El hombre se giró y miró detenidamente a ambas figuras.

La mujer más pequeña de las dos miró avergonzada hacia el suelo.

-S-señor... yo...

-Petra, me alegro ver que te has recuperado. Has perdido demasiadas semanas de entrenamiento. Será mejor que te pongas al día- dijo secamente.

La chica sonrió ante su reacción.

-¡Sí, señor!-dijo mientras iba a reunirse a sus compañeros.

El hombre con penetrantes ojos grisáceos miró detenidamente a la mujer que se quedó a su lado.

-¿Y ese pelo?- dijo apuntando a los trasquilones que había dejado- ¿Es un intento de parecer más loca de lo que ya estás?

-¿No crees que estoy más sexy así?-dijo con una de sus amplias sonrisas.

-...-Sujetó unas tijeras cercanas y se acercó nuevamente a ella- Al menos deja que te lo iguale.

-¡¿Acaso pretendes dejarme el pelo tan raro como tú?!¡Quieto! - dijo riendo a carcajadas.

Petra observaba la escena en la distancia. Hanji reía junto a su superior mientras éste le cortaba el pelo. Debido a su estatura, él intentaba que ella se sentase en una silla y ella se burlaba de él por ello.

-Es lo mejor, ¿no?- dijo con una sonrisa.

Una pequeña lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Esa sería la última lágrima que derramaría por él.

* * *

Diossss... santo! He tardado 3 días en escribir esto, sobre todo porque como estoy en la playa me cuesta lo más grande escribir. Os echo mucho de menos, grupo de fb. Espero poder publicar esta parte en cuanto vuelva. A ver si para entonces ya tengo la 8º parte y el especial de todos en la playa (que ya empecé por recomendación de una de los miembros)

Nos leemos!


	8. Insomnio

**Okey... allá va el capítulo 8. ^^**

**Va con especial inspiración. También escrito en mis vacaciones en la playa.**

**Como el anterior lo hice con bastante dramatismo voy a intentar que este y el siguiente sea más centrado en la pareja.**

* * *

Su cabello había comenzado a coronar sus hombros. Ya había pasado más de un año y medio desde que Petra se reinstalase en la milicia. No había vuelto a intentar escaparse.

Aún así, tras algunas campañas y misiones, se sentía tan apenada que iba a la habitación de su vieja amiga y superior a reconfortarse.

Habían llegado a estar muy unidas.

Aquel día comenzó como otro cualquiera. Hanji recogió su cabello en una coleta baja y se encaminó a los comedores. Mientras llenaba su bandeja con la misma bazofia diaria observó a un pequeño grupo animado hablando en la lejanía.

Gunther, Erd, Petra y Mike discutían muy acaloradamente.

-¿De qué habláis?- Dijo sentándose en una silla libre junto con el grupo- Parece un tema muy interesante.

-Pues verás, discutimos que aspecto tiene que tener Rivaille cuando sonríe-dijo Mike entre carcajadas.

- Yo creo que no sabe sonreír-intervino Erd cortante.

- Coincido contigo compañero. Ese hombre no debe haber sonreído en su vida.- apuntó Gunther.

-A mí me pareció verlo una vez soltar una sonrisa macabra mientras limpiaba el suelo del despacho- dijo Mike sin aguantar la risa.

-N-no digáis esas cosas, el sargento sonríe como todo el mundo. ¿Verdad, Hanji-san?- dijo dirigiéndose a su superior.

-Ammm... esto...-alzó la cabeza y miró hacia el techo- No lo sé, creo que nunca le he visto sonreír. Ahora me pica a mi también la curiosidad.

-Mike, tu y Erwin compartís barracón con él, ¿cuando se ducha tampoco le cambia la expresión?- preguntó maliciosamente el hombre rubio con coleta.

-La verdad- una expresión de horror se dibujó en el rostro del hombre- da aún más miedo mientras se ducha. Yo siempre intento ducharme lo más alejado de él. Parece que vaya a matarte si miras sin querer a donde no debes.- una gota de sudor frío caía sobre su frente.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo entre el grupo.

- Por cierto, ¿qué cara pone Erwin mientras se ducha?- dijo picaronamente la mujer de cabello castaño.

-Jejeje.-una sonrisa malévola apareció en su cara- Erwin... canta en la ducha.

Sonoras carcajadas que retumbaron por todo el comedor llamando la atención del resto de comensales.

-El único normal de ese barracón soy yo- dijo teatralmente.

- ¿Normal?- dijo al tiempo que le imitaba olisqueandole.

-Shhh, llamáis la atención de todos- dijo la chica de cabello cobrizo mientras intentaba contener las carcajadas.

-Hablando de caras, - dijo Mike retomando el tema nuevamente- hay una cara que tú deberías haber visto que ninguno de nosotros lo hemos hecho- dijo señalando a su compañera.

- ¿Yo?- la mujer con gafas no comprendía la cuestión.

Extraños susurros y sonrojos se propagaron entre sus subordinados.

-Ya sabes... en la cama...- dijo disimuladamente Mike.

-¿En la cama?- comenzó a decir inocentemente la chica- Pone la misma cama mientras duerme. Aunque...- comenzó a reír- a veces babea...¡Es tan tierno!

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo de nuevo. Caras horrorizadas por parte de todos los comensales de la mesa.

-Dudo mucho que esa expresión sea tierna- pensó Erd.

-Debe dar miedo dormir junto a ese hombre- Susurró en voz baja Gunther. - la señorita Zoe es muy valiente.

-¿Hasta durmiendo mantiene esa cara?- preguntó horrorizada Petra.

Un extraño y nuevo respeto se generó hacia el pequeño líder de escuadrón.

Mike se acercó al oído de la mujer y le susurró una extraña pregunta. Comenzó a sonrojarse según le decía.

-¡No! ¡¿Cómo quieres que sepa eso?! No hemos hecho nada de eso- dijo completamente ruborizada.

-... ¿Nada?... Mi respeto hacia Rivaille se ha perdido.-dijo mientras se sujetaba la cara.

-¿Hacia quién has perdido el respeto? - dijo una voz cortante detrás suya.

Rostros espantados por doquier. Mientras hablaban Rivaille se había acercado sigilosamente hacia ellos.

-Heichou...-Petra observaba horrorizada y avergonzada su plato de comida.-Bienvenido.

El pequeño hombre se sentó entre sus dos iguales.

- ¿Por qué ibas a perderme el respeto? - dijo con una tez amenazante.

Mike no paraba de sudar nerviosamente. No sabía que excusa inventarse.

- Ah, pues veras Rivaille, todos se preguntaban que expresión tienes cuando sonríes.- intentó cambiar disimuladamente de tema Hanji.

-¿Sonreir?-dijo con una mirada aún más intensa- Si perdierais menos tiempo en debatir esas tonterías y más a entrenar seríais mejores soldados.

Hanji escuchó tranquilamente su discurso sobre la importancia del entrenamiento y la disciplina completamente aburrida. Cuando se hartó de oírle cogió sus mejillas y las elevó generando una macabra sonrisa en la cara de su compañero.

-¡¿Qughe hagces?!-una venta de furia apareció en su frente.

-Experimento constatado, das miedo hasta sonriendo- dijo riendo sonoramente.

Las caras del resto de comensales se había vuelto totalmente tétricas.

-La capitana Zoe tiene mucho valor- pensaba Erd.-No me extraña que haya logrado alcanzar ese puesto tan rápido.

-Es el demonio- decía para sus adentros Mike mientras contenía la risa.

-Sin duda, ella es la única mujer inmune a su mirada penetrante. Ahora comprendo porqué es la única mujer que ha conseguido domarle- dilucidaba la pequeña Petra.

Aquel día pasó sin más sobresaltos, entre risas y carcajadas. Aunque, un extraño pensamiento se quedó implantado en la mente de la mujer de cabello castaño.

Ya llevaba varias semanas pensando sobre aquello que Mike le había dicho al oído. No había vuelto a sacar el tema ni a preguntarle. Pero ella no podía parar de pensar en eso.

-Sexo, ¿eh?...-decía en voz baja

A sus 21 años, todavía no había tenido relaciones sexuales. Y su extraña pareja tampoco había sacado el tema. Si quería que algo ocurriera, tenía que ser ella quien diese el paso.

Poco a poco se descubrió leyendo viejos y empolvados libros sobre el tema. Eran realmente poco instructivos. Prácticamente ninguno actualizado.

Sin duda, al ejército les daba igual educar a sus soldados en ese tema. En definitiva, al fin y al cabo, se presuponía que no se podían tener relaciones entre compañeros.

Norma que prácticamente nadie respetaba.

Volvió la vista hacia el trabajo acumulado frente a ella. Si tenía suerte, en una de las próximas expediciones se le permitiría la captura de dos ejemplares para su estudio personal.

Tenía que hacer una buena investigación para convencer a sus superiores. Por supuesto contaba con el apoyo de su viejo amigo Erwin. Pero convencer a otras instancias era más difícil.

Parecía que el destino le jugaba una jugarreta y le arrebata el tiempo para su vida personal.

-¿Quién tiene tiempo para pensar en eso?- decía para sí.

Cruzó el pasillo ansiosa por ver a su amiga. Llevaba tiempo sin verla debido a que sus departamentos no tenían demasiada conexión.

-El pelo suelto te da un aspecto muy femenino.-apuntó Riko.

-Ya, pero es un fastidio no poder recogérmelo en condiciones. Es muy molesto para las misiones.-suspiró.-Y a Levi tampoco le gusta, dice que así no puede agarrarme de la coleta si digo alguna estupidez.

-¿Qué clase de relación tienes con ese imbécil?-la curiosidad la embargaba.

Sin duda Hanji se había hartado de contarle aquel extraño contacto que tuvieron en las murallas. Pero la excesiva cercanía que se tenían ya resultaba hilarante.

-Bueno,... a veces, cuando tengo insomnio o salgo tarde del laboratorio de investigaciones me deja dormir con él.

-¿Y?- su cuerpo se abalanzó hacia ella en modo de réplica.

-A veces,... nos besamos y nos abrazamos.- respondió desviando su mirada hacia el suelo.

-Os besáis, dormís juntos... ¿sois oficialmente pareja?

-...

-No me lo puedo creer.- buscó un asiento donde poder descansar y echó la mirada hacia atrás.- Creo que te hace falta consejo urgente femenino.

-No puedo evitarlo, nuestros trabajos son muy distintos. Él participa en todo tipo de instrucciones tácticas. Mi trabajo es de investigación. Rara vez coincidimos.

-Eso no significa que no defináis vuestra relación. Para empezar, ¿qué siente el por tí? ¿te lo ha dicho claramente?

Los cristales de sus gafas se empañaron al recordar la única palabra que había mencionado para declararse.

-No lo dijo claramente... pero me dio a entender que creía estar enamorándose de mí.-comenzó a sonrojarse.

-¿Y tú?

-Creo que también siento lo mismo.

-¿Y aún así no te ha pedido que salgas con él?- su puño se cerró con ira- Como se esté burlando de tí...

-...

-De todas formas, ¿me has citado para hablar de esto solamente?

-No, bueno, yo...-tragó saliva delicadamente- Riko, ¿Has tenido sexo alguna vez?

El cabello grisáceo de la chica comenzó a destilar ondas rojizas debido al reflejo de su rostro.

-Yo... bueno... jeje- respondió nerviosamente- Un par de veces... con un chico de mi departamento,... que ya no está- recordó con cierto dolor.

Hanji no quiso preguntarle más sobre el tema para no dañarla. La abrazó cariñosamente acariciando sus delicados cabellos plateados.

-Lo siento...

-No te preocupes- sonrió grácilmente- Si quieres acostarte con ese engreído de cara de limón quizás es mejor que antes os defináis mejor.

Acarició el rostro de su amiga y le devolvió el abrazo.

Hacía bastante calor esa noche. Salió a dar un paseo intentando conciliar el sueño. Posó sus pies desnudos en el parqué y salió de su habitación.

Fijó su mirada en el pasillo buscando una puerta concreta. ¿Debería ir con él? Debido a la conversación semanas atrás con su amiga, había comenzado a evitar esos encuentros con su extraño amante.

Subió al tejado del edificio y se tumbó sobre el mismo. Contempló las estrellas pensando seriamente acerca de todo aquel asunto. Sentía algo fuerte por él.

Pero, ¿era correcto condenarse como pareja? Quizás sería más doloroso si algo le ocurriese al otro. Quizás por eso él no había intentado nada.

Se incorporó dispuesta a volver a su habitación cuando resbaló con una de las tejas, haciéndola rodar hacia abajo.

Una fuerte mano la sujetó antes de precipitarse hacia el suelo.

-¿Qué se supone que haces idiota?- aquellos ojos grisáceos la miraban con la misma intensidad que siempre.

-Ah, yo... hacía calor, resbalé y … jeje- intentó disimuladamente apartarse de él.

El la siguió sujetando fuertemente del brazo y no la dejó huir tan fácilmente.

-Espera, ¿qué te ha pasado últimamente? ¿Estás frustrada por no avanzar en alguna investigación o te han denegado algún permiso de experimentación?Como sea, ¿porque la pagas conmigo?

-Yo no...

-Me evitas. Antes tenía que soportarte casi cada noche en mi cama. Ahora ni me saludas. Algo te ha ocurrido.-sus parecían atravesarle como puñales acusatorios.

Se echó a llorar y desplomó todo su peso en aquellas sucias tejas. Él la sujetó en brazos y la bajó de allí.

-Es peligroso estar aquí, ven a la sala común. - no sabía porqué cuando el la sujetaba se sentía muy liviana; se recostó en su hombro y siguió llorando.

Encendió un candil y puso una tetera a calentar agua. En dos pequeñas tazas sirvió dos bolsitas de té relajante.

-¿Qué te pasa?- su rostro estaba tan cerca que sabía que no podría mentirle.

-Últimamente me encuentro algo pensativa, eso es todo.

-¿Pensando en qué?- dijo retirando el agua hirviendo y sirviéndola sobre las tazas.

Tragó saliva y se encogió en aquel sillón.

-Levi, ¿qué soy yo?

-Hanji Zoe, líder del escuadrón de reconocimiento destinado a investigaciones especial.-respondió secamente.

-No, quería decir, qué soy yo para tí.- bebió un sorbo del té y aquel calor bajó por su garganta dándole valor.

-No te entiendo, habla más claro.-dijo mesándose las sienes.

-Yo...¿soy tu amante, tu compañera, tu amiga o un simple agradable contacto ocasional?

El hombre se quedó impresionado con la pregunta. Dejó tranquilamente la taza sobre la mesa y se sentó a su lado. La rodeó con uno de sus brazos y la acercó hacia él.

-Podemos salir juntos, si quieres. Ser mi novia.- el contactó con él hacía que pudiera sentir perfectamente los latidos de su corazón.- Pero no vuelvas a llorar por eso. Es molesto.

Sintió como la cabeza del hombre se inclinaba hacia atrás cansado para recostarse en el sofá. Ella se tumbó sobre él y el acarició su rostro.

Sus labios se unieron nuevamente tras varias semanas. Él la aprisionaba en su abrazo. Aquel era su primer beso como pareja. Una extraña fogosidad se apoderó de ambos y sus lenguas comenzaron a jugar en sus bocas.

Ella dejó caer su cuerpo completamente sobre él. Se acomodó sobre su cuerpo y comenzó a sentir una extraña protuberancia a la altura de su cadera. El tacto era duro y rígido.

Él se separó levemente de ella, eliminando ese contacto y tumbándola a su lado.

-Rivaille, tú...-comenzó a decir mientras él intentaba evadir su mirada.

Unos pasos cortaron su frase antes de poder terminarla. La figura que acababa de entrar en la sala común se acercó a la despensa y abrió un par de puertas.

Elevaron un poco sus cabezas a través de los brazos del sofá para vislumbrar a su inesperado visitante.

Su comandante se encontraba de espaldas a ellos bebiendo tranquilamente un vaso de leche.

-¿¡Es que este hombre no duerme!?-dijo Rivaille enfurecido. Una pequeña risa apenas audible salió de los labios de ella.

Se quedaron un rato esperando mientras Erwin lavaba el vaso que acababa de utilizar y lo dejaba nuevamente en la despensa.

El tacto duro en su cadera había desaparecido.

-Por fin se ha ido- dijo levantándose del sofá.- Voy a dormir.-se giró hacia ella- ¿vienes?

-Solo si me llamas cariño.

-Idiota- la miró desafiante.

Contempló unos instantes su rostro dormido. Como siempre inalterable. Pensó detenidamente en aquel extraño arrebato fogoso de ambos. Sintió una extraña opresión en su pecho.

Sabía que quería que aquel momento hubiese continuado. Se recostó sobre la almohada y recordó aquel intenso beso. Se acercó a él y besó sus labios despertándolo.

Abrió sus ojos con un gesto malhumorado.

-¿Qué haces?

-Despertarte.

-No me extraña que te hayas criado junto a Erwin, ninguno de los dos dormís. - dijo volviendo a cerrar sus ojos.

-¿No quieres que tu novia te despierte con un beso?

-...

Volvió a acercar sus labios y los junto con los de él, que suavemente le devolvió el beso. Sintió el contacto de su lengua pidiéndole entrada. Ella abrió su boca y dejó que ambas lenguas se enlazaran.

-Creo que no me importaría despertar así cada día.-Dijo finalmente.

Varios meses más tarde, estaba firmando varias autorizaciones a sus subordinados para el manejo de material explosivo destinado a la experimentación.

Entró en el despacho del comandante dispuesta a entregarle aquel amasijo de papeles. En una mesa cercana, Rivaille tomaba notas de unos libros que tenía abiertos.

Datos de campo pensó.

-Levi, ¿dónde está Erwin? Tengo que entregarle esto y que lo selle.

-Ha salido a revisar la equipación que acaba de llegar- dijo sin levantar la vista.

-Ammm, entonces le esperaré aquí- dijo al tiempo que se sentaba sobre el asiento de su superior.

Un silencio abismal reinaba en la sala. El hombre de cabello negro no levantaba la vista del papel que tenía frente a sí.

En aquellos meses había comenzado a dormir juntos cada vez más seguido. Se despertaban entre besos y caricias. La duda que llevaba corroyendola más de medio año volvió a surgir.

-Rivaille, tú...¿Has pensado alguna vez en acostarte conmigo?

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue la de un lápiz rompiéndose contra el papel.

Se acercó tranquilamente al hombre que buscaba afanosamente otro lápiz para seguir escribiendo.

-¿Has o no has pensado en ello?- dijo sujetándole la cara.

-...-desvió su mirada hacia un lado- Claro que he pensado en eso.

-¿Y por qué no lo has hecho?- dijo elevando un poco su voz.

-Que pretendes, ¿qué te viole?- encontró el lápiz que buscaba y dirigió su mirada de nuevo al papel- Estoy esperando a que estés preparada.

La mujer se dio media vuelta y cerró sus puños fuertemente.

-De acuerdo- tomó algo de aire y volvió a hablar- Estoy preparada. Quiero hacerlo esta noche.

Otro lápiz roto.

* * *

Originalmente este iba a ser un capítulo entero. Pero decidí cortarlo porque si no era demasiado largo.

Ainssss, ¿que pasará?

Ya tengo el siguiente capítulo preparado. E iré actualizando día por día con todo lo que escribí en mis vacaciones. Espero que sigáis animándome como hasta ahora. ^^

Un saludoooo


	9. Una caja cuadrada

**El esperado capítulo 9. **

**Quería saciar vuestras mentes pervertidas, así que va a ser lemon. Si tenéis mentes puras o simplemente no os gusta la pareja será mejor que no sigáis leyendo.^^**

Pasó la toalla por su húmedo cabello. Acababa salir de la ducha.

Por lo general, debido a la intensidad de su trabajo solía ducharse una o dos veces por semana. Pero esa noche sabía que no podía saltarse el baño.

Abrió su armario buscando ropa. Con el paso de los años, había decidido abandonar la vieja malla que utilizaba por un cómodo sujetador deportivo.

Asimismo, decidió también prescindir de esa ropa interior opresiva cuando no estuviese de guardia. Por consejo de Petra había comenzado a usar un sujetador que elevaba su busto.

Su ropa no era excesivamente femenina, pero aquella pequeña pieza de tela le daba un aspecto más sensual.

Lo colocó sobre ella y busco la pieza inferior que ponerse.

-Necesito renovar mi ropa interior- dijo en un suspiro.

Continúo su afanosa búsqueda en el armario. No tenía faldas ni nada que pudiese considerarse femenino o provocativo. Al final optó por unos shorts ajustados y una holgada camisa de tirantes.

"¿Qué más da?, se supone que no debería durar mucho con la ropa puesta".

Se acercó al espejo donde se solía mirar a menudo y se quitó las gafas.

Una mujer le miraba al otro lado del espejo. Con grandes ojos avellana y una figura bastante femenina.

Se sentó en su cama y esperó pacientemente.

.

.

.

Horas antes...

-¿¡Acaso sabes lo que estás diciendo!?-repuso enfadado golpeando fuertemente la mesa con sus manos.-No es algo que se decida a la ligera.

-¿Te crees que no lo se? Llevo meses pensando en eso. Preparándome mentalmente para ello. -mordió su labio con furia.-Ya no soy una niña. No me trates como me trata Erwin. No me voy a romper. Tengo derecho a tener mis propios deseos.

Se volvió a sentar en su mesa pensativo y con ambas manos sobre su cabeza. Contempló la horda de trabajo que aún tenía que acabar. Aquel mundo era demasiado estresante. Odiaba aquel estrés continuo sin poder centrarse en otras tareas.

-¿Por qué quieres hacerlo?-dijo al fin.

-Vivo en un mundo demasiado peligroso. No se en que momento puedo caer vencida. Ese miedo me invade cada día y cada noche. No quiero tener arrepentimientos cuando muera. No quiero arrepentirme...-meditó unos segundos- ...de no haber experimentado todas las sensaciones de esta vida.

Su mirada se posó en el suelo y respiró profundamente. Él hombre la miraba con resignación.

-Hanji- dijo casi en un susurro.-¿Sabes lo que eso supone?

Ella asintió. Hasta ahora habían trascendido ligeramente las normas. Aún si les destapaban como pareja no podrían darles más que un sutil escarmiento. Las relaciones sexuales eran un tabú mucho mayor. En ocasiones penados con la expulsión del cuerpo de élite.

En casos extremos, podría ser peor que una simple expulsión. Ambos eran líderes de escuadrón. Aquel sería uno de esos casos extremos.

Él se acercó a ella y la besó suavemente en los labios. Unos pasos sonaron en el pasillo y se separaron drásticamente.

-Te iré a buscar esta noche.- fue lo último que oyó de sus labios.

.

.

.

Su cabello comenzó a ondularse conforme se secaba. Su respiración y su impaciencia parecían crecer por momentos.

Unos golpes suaves se oyeron a través de la puerta.

-Soy yo- dijo aquella voz cortante que tanto conocía.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con el joven muchacho vistiendo un pantalón holgado de color caqui y un suéter con cuello en pico gris que dejaba entrever su sugerente clavícula.

Una pequeña sonrisa surgió en su rostro. Las ropas que llevaban ambos se le antojaban a su ropa habitual para dormir. Al parecer no era la única nerviosa.

- No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres- su penetrante mirada atravesaba sus ojos.

Ella besó tiernamente su mejilla y le sujetó la mano.

-Vamos.

Acto seguido el pequeño hombre la condujo a su habitación. Miró hacia ambos lados y la introdujo dentro de la sala. Volviéndose a asegurar que nadie los había visto entrar, cerró la puerta.

Una luz blanquecina reinaba en la habitación. Decenas de velas colocadas sobre los muebles alumbraban la oscura habitación. Sobre la cama, pétalos de colores llamativos adornaban las sábanas blanquecinas.

Se acercó con detenimiento a la cama y examinó las flores. Eran silvestres. Debía haber salido afuera a buscarlas. Aquel extraño gesto hizo que una punzada se clavara en su pecho.

Se volvió hacia el muchacho que la observaba tranquilamente y le abrazó con cariño.

Después de un sinfín de besos y abrazos ambos cayeron sobre la cama. El fino cabello del muchacho acariciaba la cara de ella.

La mano del hombre sujetaba su cara mientras urdía su lengua dentro de su boca. La otra mano comenzó a dibujar el abdomen de la mujer subiendo tranquilamente.

Notó el tacto delicado de su mano posándose sobre el sujetador.

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo extrañado ante el tacto que tenía frente a sí.

-¿Te gusta? Me lo ha regalado Petra.

Observó detenidamente el busto de la mujer que yacía bajo él y vio que su busto estaba más elevado que de costumbre.

La curiosidad se embargó en él y comenzó a levantarle la camiseta de tirantes que llevaba. El color azulado de la prenda que cubría sus pechos se dejo ver al fin.

Él contempló aquello unos instantes y rodeó el busto de la mujer con sus brazos.

Sus manos se peleaban con el complejo cierre del sujetador sin poder abrirlo.

-Mañana pondré a Petra a correr durante 4 horas- dijo en un tono de fastidio.

Ella rió y colocó sus brazos hacia atrás para ayudarle en la tarea.

Sus pechos quedaron finalmente descubiertos. No era demasiado exuberante, pero lo suficiente para que destacasen en su delgado cuerpo.

-Has vuelto a crecer...-dijo el hombre mientras tomaba los senos de la mujer con sus manos. Sin duda eran algo distintos de aquellos pechos que había visto 2 años atrás.

-Pero mi estatura no va a crecer más si es lo que te preocupa.- dijo la mujer entre risas acariciándole la nuca.

Sin previo aviso el hombre se hundió entre los pechos de la mujer y comenzó a masajearlos con sus manos. Perfectos. Cabían dentro de sus manos. No necesitaba más.

Ella acariciaba su cabello mientras él besaba sus aureolas y lamía con avidez sus pezones, endureciéndolos. Comenzó a morder tiernamente los mismos haciendo que ella gimiera de placer.

-Por mucho que lo intentes de ahí no va a salir nada que te haga crecer- un tono de burla salió de sus labios.

Él la silenció volviendo a morder aquella zona tan sensible.

Su mano derecha bajó poco a poco recorriendo su abdomen completamente liso. Su mano izquierda realizó el mismo camino por su espalda llegando hasta la zona de tejido que cubría su pelvis.

Con ambas manos bajó la siguiente pieza de ropa dejando entrever unas braguitas de encaje de color turquesa. A través de ellas podía ver sutilmente la sensual silueta que escondían.

-Para esto tendrás que poner a Riko a correr otras 4 horas.

-Creo que la invitaré a una copa- dijo besando sensualmente la zona.

Se agachó sobre ella y estudio la pequeña pieza de ropa. Con uno de sus dedos dibujó una línea que delimitó la zona en dos partes. La humedad comenzó a surgir hacia el exterior.

Satisfecho se deshizo de la última barrera y contempló nuevamente la zona.

Acarició dulcemente su escaso bello púbico y besó profundamente la zona baja de su abdomen.

Deslizó sus dedos al interior de aquellos muslos y encontró la zona que buscaba. Con ambas manos separó lentamente sus labios vaginales y rozó con sus pulgares el interior de aquella zona latente.

Ella se había entregado a sus gemidos y había desistido de intentar molestarlo con sarcasmos y burlas.

Hundió uno de sus dedos entre aquellas paredes húmedas y latentes y la sintió estremecer bajo él. El movimiento de vaivén generado por aquel dedo parecía excitarla increíblemente.

Ella comenzó a bajar su mano hacia la zona guiada por puro instinto.

-Este es mi trabajo- dijo al tiempo que la sujetaba.

Hundió un segundo dedo en la zona ansioso por seguir oyendo sus dulces gemidos.

Acercó su lengua y la hundió dentro de aquella zona mordiendo su clítoris. Conforme sus gritos de placer iban haciéndose más audibles con más profusión se dedicaba a su tarea.

Después de un rato constató orgulloso la humedad que había conseguido generar en la zona. Levantó la vista hacia su victima que le miraba con las mejillas enrojecidas.

-¿Con quién demonios has aprendido a hacer eso?- dijo entre jadeos.

-Con nadie. Libros, ilustraciones y similares- su boca comenzó a recorrer el cuello de la chica.

-Me muero de ganas de saber dónde has encontrado esos libros- recordó aquellos polvorientos libros orientativos.

Posó sus labios sobre los de la muchacha mientras ella sujetaba fuertemente su jersey y lo desvestía poco a poco. Aquel cuerpo de mármol se mostraba nuevamente ante sí.

Lo derribó en la cama y se tumbó desnuda sobre sus abdominales perfectamente dibujados.

-Levi, ¿tú te masturbas?- dijo de repente.

-¿A qué viene ahora esa pregunta?- dijo el hombre mostrándose completamente colorado.

-¿Sí o no?- Dijo sujetando el rostro del hombre con sus manos.

-...Soy un hombre... ¿tú que crees?- dijo fijando su mirada en los ojos de la chica.

-¿En qué piensas cuando lo haces?

-...- el silencio se apoderó de él mientras sopesaba su respuesta- A veces... pienso en tí.

-¿Te gustaría que yo lo hiciese?-dijo mientras bajaba la mano hacia su pantalón, que ya mostraba una enorme hinchazón.

-...

Sin esperar respuesta bajó ambas piezas de ropa del hombre y las sacó por sus pies. A pesar de su estatura, el miembro del hombre parecía ligeramente descompensado con el resto de cuerpo.

-¿Sabes que existe un estudio de la media sobre el tamaño del-?

-No me preguntes esas cosas- la interrumpió el chico con aparente frustración.- ¿Por qué tienes que hablar tanto?

Ella rió y se tranquilizó un poco. A imitación de lo que hiciera su amante minutos antes besó la zona gentilmente. Con sus labios pudo constatar que ya estaba bastante dura.

Sujetó el pene del hombre con ambas manos y comenzó a acariciarle mientras con sus labios comprobaba la dureza y la cándidez de la zona.

Para su sorpresa era increíblemente caliente.

-¿Crees que el calor que desprende el miembro del hombre es equiparable al calor que emana del cuerpo de un titán?- Dijo con sus manos aún sujetando la zona alargada.

-... ¡¿Acaso me quieres cortar la erección?!- dijo el hombre comenzando a cabrearse.

Otra risita salió de la mujer.

Volvió a sumergirse en la zona y a lamer el glande del hombre bajando poco a poco mientras masajeaba sus testículos. Gemidos ahogados salían de los finos labios de él.

Posó sus labios sobre la punta del miembro del hombres y bajó poco a poco intruciéndoselo en la boca. Los gemidos comenzaban a ser más audibles. Volvió a lamer la caliente zona y a estrangular su pene mientras presionaba la punta de su glande.

De repente el se incorporó y le separó la cabeza del miembro. El líquido preseminal surgió intensamente. Un suspiro de alivio surgió de sus finos labios.

-¿Ha sido mejor que hacerlo solo?- dijo juguetona mientras observaba su rostro enrojecido.

-¿Por qué preguntas lo evidente?

Se mantuvo unos segundos sobre el cuerpo desnudo de su compañero.

-¿Va a doler?- preguntó al fin confesando su nerviosismo.

-Seguramente.

-¿A tí te dolerá?

-...No lo creo.

-Es injusto- se recostó sobre sobre su pecho desnudo.

-Lo se. Por eso te dije de esperar a que estuvieses preparada.

Se tumbó a su lado y acarició su fina cabellera azabache.

-Hazlo poco a poco.

-Te he dicho que no hace falta continuar si no estás preparada.- la acercó protectoramente a su pecho.

-Hazlo.-ordenó mientras sujetaba el miembro del hombre y lo apuntaba hacia la entrada de su intimidad.

-Está bien.-Se colocó encima de ella y le acarició la cabeza.-Pararé en cuanto me lo pidas.

Un pequeño roce surgió en sus labios vaginales. El miembro del hombre pedía la entrada. Lo restregó contra aquella zona durante unos instantes.

Ella comenzó a gemir y a aferrarse a su espalda. Sabía que aquel tímido placer era lo que él podía proporcionarle en aquel instante para prepararla.

Lentamente comenzó a entrar en su zona. El dolor comenzó a emanar en su vagina.

El siguió avanzando todo lo lentamente que podía, disminuyendo su avance mientras sentía los brazos de la mujer aferrarse cada vez más a su espalda. De repente paró.

-¿Por qué paras?, aún no te lo he pedido-lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

-...No entra.-sus mejillas se tornaron aún más escarlata.

-¿No entra?- repitió ella.

-Es... muy estrecho.-dijo mirándola a los ojos intentando evitar otra pregunta vergonzosa.

Un dolor insoportable se generó en sus entrañas. Ardiente como el fuego. Sabía que por fin había conseguido entrar. La dura punta del hombre tocó su zona más interna.

Antes de que pudiera retroceder. Ella le sujetó la cara con expresión dolorida.

-Espera. Quédate un momento así.

El rodeó el delgado cuerpo de la mujer con sus brazos y obedeció la orden.

-¿Te duele mucho?- un extraño halo de culpabilidad surgió en su expresión. El enrojecimiento no desaparecía.

-Sí...-Intentó desviar su dolor hacia otra parte.-Levi tú..., si yo muriese siendo comida por un titán o algo así... ¿harías esto con otra mujer?

-No.- aquella respuesta tan directa le sorprendió.- Si tu mueres de esa forma lo más seguro es que yo muera también ese día intentando matar a esa bestia.

Ella sonrió complacida.

-¿Qué se siente al estar dentro de mí?-acercó su rostro y besó cariñosamente los labios del hombre.

-...Es estrecho,... muy estrecho- alcanzó a decir.

-¿Eso es malo?

-Todo lo contrario. Es agradable- intentaba reprimir los gemidos de placer mientras hablaba con ella pero apenas podía.- Hanji, voy a salir.

-¿Por qué?- una pequeña lágrima de dolor bajo por su mejilla al sentir el miembro del hombre de nuevo en movimiento en su interior.

-Me siento culpable por estar haciéndote daño y yo estar disfrutando.

Antes de que ella pudiera protestar el dolor se hizo de nuevo hasta que sintió una extraña liberación de aquel dolor. Unas finas líneas carmesí cubrían su pene.

-¿Esa sangre es mía?-el asintió.

Su miembro aún caliente conservaba aún bastante dureza. Sin duda había hecho su trabajo bien.

-Vuelve a hacerlo. Ya no voy a sangrar.

-...

Se recostó debajo del hombre y, rodeando su cadera con las piernas le obligó a aproximarse.

-Te va a doler.

-No duele más que cuando me rompí las costillas hace varios años.

Ese recuerdo provocó una mirada de preocupación en sus ojos grisáceos.

De nuevo se introdujo en la intimidad de la mujer penetrándola con lentitud y sosiego para intentar no hacerle daño.

Ella sentía movimiento dentro de su interior y a la vez una extraña y fogosa sensación, como si su pecho fuera a explotar. Se abrazó más al hombre para olvidar el dolor que iba acompañado del placer.

Comenzó a sentir que él intensificaba el ritmo de sus embestidas. El dolor aumentaba. Sin querer, soltó un pequeño grito ahogado de dolor. Él paró y fue más despacio.

Esto ocurrió dos veces más. A la tercera, paró completamente sus embestidas.

-No pares.- dijo sin poder evitar las lágrimas de dolor que surgían de sus ojos.- no te contengas por mí.

-Te estoy haciendo daño. ¿Cómo quieres que continúe?

-No tienes porqué sentir remordimientos, si no lo haces ahora, a la siguiente vez dolerá igual. Prefiero liberarme de este dolor ahora.

-...

-Hagamos un trato: no te contengas, pero a cambio, tienes que sonreír para mí.

Rivaille contempló la opción durante unos instantes.

-¿De veras te lo estás pensando?-se incorporó levemente-¿No sonreirás para mí ni aunque te ofrezca mi mayor sufrimiento?

-...Está bien, como quieras- claudicó finalmente.

Dicho eso ella hundió su cabeza en el hombro del chico y espero los rápidos movimientos de pelvis de él sobre ella.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado. Las embestidas fueron haciéndose cada vez más lentas. El placer volvió a retomar sus entrañas. Finas gotas de sudor caían de su oscuro cabello sobre ella.

Paró unos instantes abrazándola fuertemente. Parecía estar temblando. Sin darse cuenta se descubrió a si misma temblando igualmente.

El momento que venía ahora si venía explicado en aquellos viejos libros.

-Voy a salir...-su respiración era acelerada y quemaba dulcemente el oído de ella.

La presión en su vagina desapareció de nuevo y una sensación húmeda bajo desde sus entrañas.

Se incorporó poco a poco sin romper su abrazo. Las sábanas estaban manchadas y húmedas. Sintió el suave tacto del tejido sobre su intimidad mientras el la limpiaba con cuidado.

Ambos vieron el estado de la habitación y decidieron dormir esa noche en la cama de ella. Se vistieron lentamente, ayudándose mutuamente y sin romper la imparable cadena de besos.

Al salir de la habitación, Rivaille se agachó y la cogió en brazos.

-No estoy tan dolorida como para no poder andar-repuso enfurecida.

-Haces mucho ruido cuando andas, Erwin duerme al lado, podrías despertarlo.

-¿Cómo? ¿¡Erwin duerme al lado!?-reclamó horrorizada-¿N-nos ha oído?

-No lo creo. Llevas más de un año durmiendo en mi cama y nunca me ha dicho nada.

-Aún así...

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y la recostó sobre la cama. Se tumbó a su lado y le acarició la parte baja de su vientre.

-¿Te duele?

-Un poco-mintió. Aún sentía una fuerte presión en su interior.-Aún me debes una sonrisa.

-...Idiota.

Desfrunció su ceño enarcando sus cejas hacia arriba con cierta timidez. La comisura de sus labios se elevó dejando ver sus perfectas perlas. Ella le devolvió esa cálida sonrisa.

-Rivaille...¿me quieres?

-Mon âme est vôtre, faire ce que vous voulez* -respondió en un francés fluido.

Se recostó sobre su pecho y entrelazó sus piernas con las de él. Lentamente cayó en un profundo sueño.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente ambos se dirigieron hacia el cuartel a la espera de órdenes. Como siempre su comandante era el primero en ocupar su escritorio.

-Os he dejado papeles con las órdenes para hoy. Tengo que salir a una reunión. Cuando llegue Mike reunid a vuestras tropas y hacer una prueba del nuevo equipamiento en las murallas para la próxima expedición.- dijo completamente serio pero con unas extrañas ojeras.

Hanji se sentó sobre su mesa y observó los papeles. La inmensa mayoría parecía papeleo burocrático del que solía encontrarse a diario.

Alzó la vista hacia su compañero que parecía haber encontrado una pequeña caja en su escritorio. Dentro de ella había pequeños cuadrados de un material plástico que parecían contener algo parecido a un aro o un anillo.

Examinó con cuidado la caja y en el fondo encontró una pequeña nota informativa.

"Recientemente, diversos científicos han ideado numerosas y diversas formas de evitar la concepción no deseada mediante medicamentos, sustancias dopantes y cremas.

No obstante y debido a la toxicidad de algunos de eso medicamentos; se ha comenzado a desarrollar un tipo de elemento plástico mediante una combinación de látex y resinas líquidas destinado a proteger la zona masculina durante la eyaculación para evitar la inseminación innecesaria.

A pesar de ello, no es un método 100% efectivo, por lo que desde nuestro laboratorio seguimos investigando para su bienestar. Gracias por usar nuestros productos.

_**Schedulle Laboratories"**_

En el mismo papel, escrito a mano se encontraba una sola frase: "No hagas tanto ruido la próxima vez.".

* * *

**Pobre Erwin... con lo bueno que es, jajaja. Espero que os haya gustado. Yo me he inspirado mucho para escribir en mis vacaciones. **

**Nos vemos en el capítulo 10!**

**Nota del texto*Mi alma es tuya, haz con ella lo que quieras.**


	10. Imposibilidad

**Allá vamos con el capítulo 10. **

**Muchas gracias al grupo de LevixHanjifans por el apoyo. **

* * *

**Si no te gusta la pareja o tienes una mente demasiado pura, no sigas leyendo.**

Se tumbó sobre él nerviosa. Por la ventana entraba el sol ardiente del mediodía.

Después de aquella nota de Erwin habían decidido reducir sus encuentros a horas donde no se encontrase nadie en los dormitorios. Por supuesto, Erwin no parecía sospechar que había sido ella a quien había oído aquella noche.

-¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?- susurró en su oído mientras besaba su cuello.

-Hoy entregue mi informe al departamento. En cuestión de horas debería saber si me concederán el permiso de captura de un ejemplar vivo- llevaba meses trabajando en aquella operación. Si le decían que no tendría que empezar de nuevo.

Se abrazó tiernamente a él.

-¿Es esa la razón por la que no me has dejado comer y me has traído aquí?-sus labios se cruzaron con los de ella en un extraño juego.

-Quería tener mi mente distraída...-suspiró lentamente- cuando estoy contigo puedo relajarme.

¿Cuánto tiempo hacía de aquella primera vez? Quizás unas dos semanas. Habían vuelto a acostarse una semana más tarde de aquel primer contacto. Al ver que ella seguía sintiendo dolor en la penetración él no había querido forzarla a intentarlo una 3º vez. Pero había sido ella quién le había arrastrado a ese momento.

-La última vez aún te dolía. -dijo mientras acariciaba su bajo vientre.

-¿Cuándo crees que dejará de doler?- acarició su cabello mientras el hombre besaba su pecho.

-No lo se.-dijo mientras se disponía a recostarla bajo él.

-No.- le interrumpió- déjame quedarme encima. -él se sorprendió ante aquellas palabras.

Antes que él pudiera protestar, ella se dejó penetrar y se abrazó a su pelo.

-Ya no duele tanto.-dijo al tiempo que comenzaba a elevar sus caderas.

Rivaille sujetó sus glúteos ayudándola a elevarse. Ella se sujetaba fuertemente a su espalda. Los gemidos no paraban de resonar.

-No subas tanto. Se saldrá.- decía irónicamente.

Ella le golpeó el pecho y volvió a su quehacer. Sus suaves caricias inundaban la habitación con gemidos.

De repente, creyó oír unos pequeños golpes. Ignoró el ruido. Volvieron a escucharse los mismos golpes.

-¿¡Quién es!?- dijo sin permitir a la mujer detenerse. Era la hora de almorzar, ¿quién demonios estaba allí a esas horas?

-Heichou...-alcanzó a decir Petra. Hanji se giró instintiva hacia la puerta.- "no te pares"- susurró en su oído.

-¿Qué quieres Petra?- dijo en un tono malhumorado.

-Yo... me han pedido que le entregue unos documentos que necesito que firme...

-Vuelve en otro momento.- volvió a juntar sus labios con los de ella.

-Es... urgente, señor.

-¿No deberías estar comiendo? ¡Vete a comer y déjalos bajo la puerta! Ya los firmaré luego. - su tono cada vez era más directo.

-¡Rivaille, deja de evadir tus responsabilidades y firma esos documentos ahora!- la voz de su comandante a través del rellano de la puerta le sacó de su trance.-Voy a entrar ahora mismo.

Prácticamente no le dio tiempo a tapar a su amante que estaba sobre él con la sábana que cubría sus piernas. El hombre rubio entró vertiginosamente divisando a su subordinado en la cama tapado y con una persona sobre él.

-Comandante,... llega en un mal momento.- dijo mientras envolvía sus cuerpos en las sábanas.

-¿Una mujer?- dijo mirando la espalda de la mujer que se hundía sobre él. El cabello castaño caía sobre sus hombros. Se apoyó en la mesa de la impresión y sus manos rozaron con algo duro. Unas gafas- ¿Hanji?

La mujer que se encontraba sobre él se encogió aún más dando la espalda a su superior. Petra observaba la escena avergonzada desde el tramo de la puerta. Sus ojos se posaron en la ropa interior de su jefe que parecía danzar en el suelo junto con una prenda con encaje.

Casi por instinto se dio la vuelta avergonzada mientras temblaba. Erwin siguió su mirada al suelo vislumbrando la ropa arrojada por el suelo.

-¿Está desnuda?- observó de nuevo la postura de la mujer sobre el hombre y como él intentaba taparla con la sábana. Parecía tremendamente avergonzada- ¿Ella es la mujer que oí hace unas semanas?

-Sí.- respondió secamente envolviendo a la mujer en sus brazos que no paraba de temblar sobre él y hundir más su cara en su hombro. - ¿Va a denunciarnos?- la abrazó más fuertemente.

El hombre de cabellos rubios se apoyó aún más sobre el escritorio contemplando las gafas. Al lado de ellas se encontraba la caja que le había dado a Rivaille varias semanas atrás. Estaba abierta. Rivaille vio hacia donde se posaba la mirada de su superior y dijo:

-No se preocupe, estoy usando uno.

-¿Estabais...?

-Sí, señor. Estábamos haciendo el amor. -sin poder evitarlo sus mejillas tornaron escarlata. Su subordinada parecía haberse puesto tan colorada como él y parecía querer salir de allí corriendo.

-Hanji, lo siento yo...¿puedes girarte? Quiero hablar contigo. - la mujer se pegó aún más al hombre.

-No creo que pueda hacer eso Erwin. En estos momentos estamos pasando el momento más avergonzante de nuestras vidas. Además ...- miró hacia abajo a la zona que cubrían las sábanas.

-¿Estás...?

-Sí, estoy dentro. - una vena de enfado surgió en su frente.- Nos ha interrumpido justo en el momento idóneo. No hemos podido ni separarnos. ¿Conoce el significado de la frase "llamar a la puerta"? -Hanji comenzó a reír poco a poco en su hombro.- No te rías, deberías estar avergonzada.

-Vístanse. Debemos hablar de este asunto. - dijo conforme salía por la puerta.

La puerta se cerró de un golpe y se oyó a su superior hablando con Petra intentando tranquilizarla.

-¿Por qué te has puesto a reír? Encima que soy yo quién ha tenido que dar la cara. -la levantó poco a poco sacando su miembro de allí.

-¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?- dijo mientras se vestía bajo las sábanas con miedo a que Erwin volviese a entrar.

- Confesar el crimen. -dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

.

.

.

Una vergonzosa Petra ocupaba su sitio de pie en una esquina. Rivaille y Hanji estaban sentados en el sofá de la sala común. Ella escondía su rostro tras la espalda del hombre. Erwin permanecía pensativo en un sillón cercano.

-¿Desde cuando?

-Un año y medio, quizás dos. -dijo tranquilamente el hombre de cabello azabache.

-Petra, ¿usted lo sabía?- se giró hacia ella que intentaba huir mentalmente del sitio.

-S-sí, señor. -miraba hacia el suelo avergonzada. Le había tocado presenciar un momento embarazoso.

Erwin suspiró y se recostó en su sillón. La situación le podía. Hace unas semanas había oído a su subordinado teniendo relaciones con una mujer. Llevaba cierto tiempo escuchando asimismo como su puerta se abría a altas horas de la noche acogiendo a una invitada. Pensaba que se habría echado algún tipo de novia fuera del regimiento a la que solía invitar a pasar las noches con él. No pensaba que la mujer pudiese ser Hanji.

- ¿La has forzado en algún momento a...?- comenzó a decir con bastante mal genio.

-No.- contestó finalmente Hanji.- Siempre ha sido por mi propia elección.- Siguió escondida bajo la espalda de su amante. - Erwin, por favor, sabemos que no está bien. Pero por favor, no digas nada.

-S-señor...-dijo la avergonzada Petra.- todos en el escuadrón sabíamos de su situación. Todos decidimos no decir nada de ello. Incluso el capitán Mike decidió que su relación no se extrapolase a otros ámbitos.

Erwin se levantó de su asiento y a la ventana. Llevaba varios días lloviendo. Pero aquel día había amanecido despejado. Pensó en la mujer que le esperaba en el hospital. Solo Hanji era consciente de la existencia de esa mujer.

-No creo que sea quién para deciros que hacer. Ambos sois adultos. No obstante...-detuvo su frase unos instantes mientras buscaba los papeles que Petra le había traído.- Creo va a ser aún más complicado para vosotros. - le tendió el amasijo de papeles a Rivaille.

-¿Esto que es?- dijo observando el montón de papeles.

- Hace una hora, el general apareció en mi despacho justo cuando me disponía a ir a comer. Enhorabuena Hanji, han aceptado tu solicitud. - la mujer levantó la vista sorprendida leyendo el amasijo de papeles.- Y además, han decidido ascender al cabo Rivaille. Quieren que pase a formar parte de las fuerzas estacionarias.

- ¿Cómo? Me niego.- dijo automáticamente.

-Supuse que dirías eso y se lo comuniqué al general. Así que decidió que el mismo tomaría la decisión de en que expediciones podrías tomar parte y en cuales no.

-...

Hanji seguía leyendo atentamente los papeles que especificaban el contrato de su misión. Parecía sorprenderse a cada palabra que leía.

-Creen que eres demasiado valioso para permitir que arriesgues tu vida en misiones "suicidas".

-¿¡Qué significa eso!?- dijo levantándose completamente airado.

-Significa que tengo que no puedes participar en la captura de un ejemplar vivo. - volvió hacia los papeles que tenía frente a sí. "Por último, debido a la compleja dificultad para la captura del ejemplar y a su posible fracaso, solo se autorizará a la participación de la misma a sujetos prescindibles".

-¿Prescindibles?¿Acaso creen que los soldados se alistan para morir? - golpeó la silla que había a su lado tirándola al suelo y generando un tremendo sonido. - No pienso acatar esa orden.

- No puedes negarte. Es una orden que llega desde arriba y que tienes que firmar sin más remedio. - sus manos acariciaban su cabello rubio. Petra no dejaba de llorar en un rincón.

-¿Mike y su escuadrón pariciparan también? ¿Son ellos prescindibles?

-No, ni Mike ni su escuadrón irán. Hanji debe ir por que es la única científica disponible para examinar el ejemplar. La idea de la experimentación les parece interesante e instructiva, pero se han negado en rotundo a que haya más bajas.

- Si esa idea se hace habrá bajas. -señaló a Hanji- ¡Ella podría ser una de esas bajas!

- No, ella no va a ser ninguna de esas bajas. Han dejado claro que la superveniencia de la científica es una prioridad. Aunque tenga que morir el resto de participantes en la misión. Ella debe salir ilesa. Les interesa demasiado los datos que pueda obtener.

- En su escuadrón hay muchos científicos. ¿Solo van a asistir ellos? Mi escuadrón está especializado en el ataque a titanes. Si nos permiten participar no habrá necesidad de tantas bajas para la captura de un ejemplar. - señaló a Petra.- ¡Con ellos se que se puede lograr!

- Lo siento Rivaille- colocó sus grandes manos sobre el pequeño hombre y le obligó a sentarse- Ni siquiera yo asistiré a esa misión. Las órdenes vienen desde arriba y no podemos refutarlas tan fácilmente.

- Negaos a realizar la operación.- dijo completamente tenso.

-Creeme, lo he intentado. Pero no podemos negarnos. La orden ha llegado directamente desde el rey. Negar la orden implicaría automáticamente la pena de muerte para los implicados en la misión.

- Menuda estupidez. Primero la obligan a ir a una misión sin personal. ¿Y si se niega a hacerla la matan? - sus puños se cerraron con fuerza. Hanji se recostó sobre él abrazándole.

-Hanji no estará sola en la misión.- respondió finalmente Erwin completamente exhausto. Petra había caído al suelo sin parar de llorar. Sabía muy bien lo que venía a continuación. Había podido leer los documentos antes de buscar a su capitán para firmarlos.

- ¿Y quiénes serán los afortunados "sujetos prescindibles" que elegirá el rey para acompañarla? ¿El escuadrón de Mike? ¿Alguno de la tropa estacionaria? ¿La policía interior? ¿Algún grupo de jóvenes graduados?

-Rivaille, no lo estás comprendiendo. Solo yo y unos pocos de mi escuadrón podremos participar en la misión.- el papel bajo sus manos se arrugaba con furia.

-¿Y el resto?

-Van a usar a civiles.

* * *

**Jummmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, ¿os suena? Os daré una pista, vamos a conocer a los padres de Armin.**

**Se que ha sido una sorpresa para todos vosotros. Pero desde que comencé el fic en el que Hanji odiaba al ejército por obligarla a ella y a su familia a participar en aquella tropa de reconocimiento cuyo mero objetivo era mermar la población para paliar el hambre quise relacionar esa idea con la historia principal de Singeki no Kyogin. Pues bien, tenía ganas de que la situación se repitiese. **

**Si habéis leído el manga o el anime, los padres de Armin murieron así. Por ser obligados a participar en una expedición en la que se obligó a formar parte a simples civiles. Esto no es spoiler, porque sale en el 1º capítulo de la serie. **

**Pues ahora a Hanji le toca revivir el mismo horror de su infancia.**

**Voy a trabajar muy bien la personalidad de sus padres. Así que se avecinan unos capítulos en los que quizás termine llorando mientras los escribo.**

**Perdonad por meter tanto drama después de una situación tan cómica. Pero necesitaba enlazar esa historia.**

**Muchas gracias por el apoyo. Os quiero grupo de facebook.**


	11. Retroceso

**Capítulo 11. ^_^ Espero que os guste. Retomamos el drama. **

**Aclaración. El abuelo de Armin murió tras la caída del muro Maria, en una expedición para recuperarla. Pero sus padres murieron antes. Así que intentaré relatar la historia de sus padres. Y quizás relate capítulos más tarde a su abuelo (nunca se sabe).**

* * *

La cabeza le daba vueltas. El tacto ahumado de sus viejos libros la embriagaba. Aquel olor a cerrado y humedad. Era como estar en una prisión. Levantó la vista intentando pedir ayuda mentalmente. No podía hacer nada. Su destino estaba echado.

Cientos de personas morirían para que la sociedad pudiese avanzar. Había intentado convencerse pensando que siempre se requerían grandes sacrificios para conseguir grandes logros. No había conseguido tragarse su propia mentira.

Miró a su brazo viendo el escudo de su equipo. Lo arrancó con violencia y lo tiró al suelo. Volvió a recostarse sobre aquellos libros estropeándolos con sus lágrimas.

- Sabes cual es la pena por deserción ¿verdad?- dijo su comandante mientras recogía el emblema de su departamento y lo colocaba frente a ella- Yo represento este departamento, es como si me hubieras arrojado a mí al suelo.

-Lo siento Erwin, todo esto me supera. Mi estúpida idea va a cobrarse la vida de personas inocentes. Ciudadanos inocentes. Personas que se esconden tras las murallas por miedo a morir. ¡Y van a morir por mi culpa!- Sus brazos arrastraron todos los libros que había sobre la mesa cayendo al suelo.

-No. No es así. Ya llevaba barajándose desde hace varios años atrás la captura de titanes. Esa idea fue aplazada solo porque no encontraron a nadie lo suficientemente loco como para querer participar en eso.

Se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Y la loca he tenido que ser yo.-Ironías del destino. Esta vez era ella quien iba a observar la masacre de la población subida a su caballo.

-Yo tampoco apruebo ese método. Existe personal cualificado suficiente. - sus dedos se entrelazaban en su corto cabello. Su olor era penetrante y anestésico. - Por eso mismo debes ir y hacer bien tu trabajo.

Sus ojos se cerraban lentamente mientras aspiraba su perfume.

-Debes dejar bien alto a tu departamento. La próxima vez no podrán obligarte a disponer de ese personal.

.

.

.

Se despertó algo confundida en su cama. Había pasado una semana desde que se enteró de la terrible noticia. Partiría en varios días. Ni siquiera podía entrenar a los que transportarían los cañones con los que capturaría a su presa.

Ese trabajo se había delegado en sus compañeros. Seguramente, ellos sufrirían tanto como ella con este problema. Personas a las que se veían forzadas a instruir que ni siquiera pertenecían al ejército.

Comenzó a llorar encogiendo su cuerpo cuando notó una mano acariciándole la cabeza. Se giró y encontró esos ojos grisáceos mirándola con ternura. No sabía ni que hacía en su cama. Pero no le importó. Se abrazó a él con todas sus fuerzas y dejó las lágrimas caer.

.

.

.

**Horas antes...**

La colocó sobre su cama y la tapó con la sábana. Observó su rostro compungido intentando dormir.

-Aprovecha y duerme ahora. Quizás luego no podrás.

Hanji debía pasar 3 meses fuera de las murallas. El tiempo que se había estipulado para que la experimentación con el ejemplar diese frutos. 3 meses sin tener nadie en quién apoyarse y viendo a gente morir a su alrededor.

Besó su frente y le acarició. Recordó aquella cara dolorida años atrás. Todavía era una niña cuando la conoció. Ella le siguió desde su infancia dispuesta a cambiar el pensamiento del gobierno. Dispuesta a luchar.

Sería muy doloroso para ella revivir el infierno de su niñez. Pero nada podía hacer. Sus manos se cerraron en un puño. Se sentía impotente ante aquella situación.

Echó de nuevo un vistazo a su cara dormida y se levantó de la cama.

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación se encontró a su subordinado sentado en el suelo. Pensativo.

-No creo que sea el mejor momento para intentar acostarte con ella- dijo con cierto enfado.

-¿No es un poco tarde para el complejo de Edipo?- se levantó del suelo y miró su rostro enfadado desde abajo.

Un puñetazo aterrizó en su rostro haciéndole caer sobre el suelo de madera. La sangre manaba de su labio. Le agarró de su suéter dispuesto a propinarle otro cuando esté le pegó una patada en las costillas.

Se escuchó agitación en la puerta de al lado. Donde Petra dormía. Ambos se miraron detenidamente y salieron afuera.

Su lucha continuaba. Golpes, patadas, puñetazos. La ira les consumía. Con un ágil movimiento, Rivaille cogió a su comandante y lo tumbó en el suelo. Hincando una rodilla sobre su pecho comenzó a asestarle puñetazos sin parar.

Su comandante dejó de oponer resistencia tras varios segundos.

-Adelante me lo merezco. -dijo tranquilamente.

- ¿Tú lo sabías? ¿Sabías que ella te amaba?- su puñetazo se detuvo en el aire mientras agarraba su camisa con la otra mano. Su respiración antes elevada comenzaba a normalizarse.- ¿Cuando te diste cuenta?

-Siempre lo supe. Ella era una niña cuando la recogí. Al principio pensaba que su interés hacia mí era mera admiración. Pero, al comenzar una relación con mi actual pareja, pude ver que su comportamiento hacia mí era muy parecido.

Rivaille se quitó de encima suya y le ofreció la mano en señal de derrota.

-Ella lloró cuando la vio. Ese día le rompiste el corazón.

-Debería haber hecho las cosas bien. Haberle hablado de ella, así quizás no habría alimentado sus ilusiones. Al menos eso la ayudó a acercarse a tí. Deberías estar contento.

-Ella no me ama – sus finos labios se abrieron en un suspiro.- Frustra sus sentimientos reprimidos hacia a tí y los proyecta hacia mi. Soy su segundo plato.

-No creo eso. - se limpió la sangre de la comisura de sus labios. No pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor al hacerlo.- Reconozco que no sabía que hubiera nada entre vosotros pero su manera de comportarse contigo es distinta.

-¿Eso crees? Que se haya acostado conmigo no significa que me quiera más a mi de lo que te quiere a tí. - un pequeño atajo de celos se notaba en sus ásperas palabras.

-¿En serio crees eso? - rió mientras lo decía. - Hanji es... una mujer muy compleja. No se abre fácilmente a nadie. Deberías saberlo.

-Lo se.

-Esta habituada a cargar con su propio peso ella sola. Ante mí siempre ha intentado mostrarse seria y dominante. No necesitar ningún tipo de ayuda.

-...

-Y tampoco ha venido a pedirme consuelo cuando ha estado triste o se ha sentido sola.

- ¿Intentas negar que ella sienta algo por tí?

-No. Reconozco que ella ha llegado a sentirse muy atraída por mí. Pero yo he sido para ella algo demasiado lejano. Nunca tuvo idea de mi noviazgo y sin embargo nunca intentó traspasar ninguna barrera.

-...

-Lo que yo creo es que tu existencia la ha ayudado a traspasar su propia pena. No creo que siga teniendo esos sentimientos hacia mí.

El pequeño hombre resopló y se tocó la zona abultada que comenzaba a emerger en su mejilla.

- Hanji es como mi hermana pequeña, si llego a saber que te habías acostado con ella no te habría regalado aquella caja. Te habría pegado una paliza mucho antes. - una sonrisa se formó en su rostro mirándole fijamente.

-¿Quieres detalles? Recordaré cada segundo de aquel momento hasta que me muera.- dijo desafiante.

-¿Cuántas veces...?

-Habrían sido 3 si no hubieses interrumpido – Las mejillas del hombre rubio se sonrojaron. - Todas fueron muy agradables. Es una buena mujer. Tú te lo pierdes.

- Creo que os interrumpiré también a la 4, ¿o ya ha sido?- le desafió a su vez.

-No... ella... está algo avergonzada y no ha querido ni sacar el tema.

-Debes ser muy mal amante para que las mujeres no te reclamen.- el entrecejo del hombre se frunció aún más mientras miraba a su superior- ¿Quieres consejos?

-No, me basto y me sobró yo solo para satisfacer a mi chica. Encárgate tú de la tuya. Que por cierto, me muero por ver la cara de la mujer que ha hecho perder la cabeza a Erwin Smith.

-¿Hanji no te ha hablado de ella?

-Apenas, parece dispuesta a encubrirte. - miró de reojo a su superior.- A mí me da igual lo que hagas en tu tiempo libre o con quién decidas acostarte. Es problema tuyo.

-Es justo. Aunque mientras sigas saliendo con Hanji, me veré obligado a darte una buena paliza cada vez que le hagas daño. Aunque tenga que evitar todos vuestros encuentros.

-¿Mientras? ¿Acaso insinúas que ella me vaya a dejar?- el hombre rubio sonreía complacido.

-Hanji es una mujer bastante atractiva. Ahora que suele llevar su cabello suelto los cadetes la miran más. No creo que pase mucho tiempo antes que otro hombre se declare.

-Le cortaré la cabeza al que intente proponerle nada. Y tú serás mi cómplice. -Una sonora carcajada salió de Erwin que miraba divertido a su subordinado.

-¿La quieres?- de repente su mirada se tornó siniestra y turbia. Agarró con fuerza su suéter y le atrajo hacia sí y repitió las mismas palabras- ¿La quieres?

Rivaille contempló aquellos ojos, no había ni una sola pesquisa de broma en sus ojos.

-Sí.

.

.

.

-Aquí tienes.-dijo cortando el hilo que caía de la aguja con sus dientes.-Como nuevo.

En su brazo volvía a estar nuevamente el parche que arrancara días atrás.

-Gracias Petra.- sus ojos estaban más tristes que nunca.

-Hanji-san... ¿está preparada?

-No me queda más remedio que ir. Debo estar preparada- Una débil sonrisa escapó de sus labios.

Petra comenzó a llorar débilmente y se recostó en las piernas de su superior. Ella miró impotente a la chica. Ya no podía derramar más lágrimas. Sus ojos estaban secos e hinchados. Sentía como si pudiesen caersele las cuencas de los ojos en cualquier instante.

-Se que va a volver exitosa. Así de lo mejor.- la amabilidad de la chica de pelo anaranjado le abrumaba. Acarició su cabeza cariñosamente.

.

.

.

Se colocó su pijama y contempló en cielo a través de la ventana. Al día siguiente saldría de aquellas paredes para no volver hasta dentro de 3 meses. Si conseguía permanecer viva para entonces. No quería pasar esa noche sola.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y vislumbró el pasillo a lo lejos. Caminó lentamente como otras tantas noches hacia aquella puerta de roble. Tres toques en la ajada madera y la puerta se abrió.

-Bienvenida- dijo Rivaille.

Se abrazaron fuertemente en aquella cama. Llevaba varios días sin ducharse debido a su nerviosismo. A él no parecía importarle mientras acariciaba su sucio cabello.

-Levi...¿crees que conseguiré volver?

-En eso confío.- dijo besando su pelo.

-Si supieras que esta fuera la última noche que podemos estar juntos, ¿que te gustaría hacer?

-No pienso dejar que sea la última.

-Rivaille... por favor.- se aferró a su camisa arrugándola entre sus manos.

Él se levantó de golpe y la sacó de la habitación.

-Está bien vamos.

La subió a su caballo y galoparon fuera del cuartel. Paró en la ciudad, junto a una vieja posada. Recordó instantáneamente aquel informe que leyó hace tiempo.

-Aquí viví durante mi adolescencia- dijo mientras la guiaba a su interior.

A pesar de lo deshabitado que se encontraba el sitio parecía extrañamente limpio. Sin duda el volvía a menudo a su viejo hogar. La condujo hasta una blanca habitación con una bañera con patas en el centro.

Abrió el grifo del agua dejando que la bañera se llenase con agua caliente.

-¿Quieres hacerlo en una bañera? ¿¡Qué clase de fetiche con la limpieza tienes!?- dijo horrorizada.

-Idiota... No dije que- cortó su frase y suspiró.- Cuando mi madre vivía, mis padres solían bañarse conmigo en la bañera. Era muy agradable. Solo quería repetir esa experiencia. No pretendía tener sexo contigo- miró hacia el lado ruborizado.

-¿Pretendes sustituir a tu madre conmigo?- dijo mientras se acercaba a él y le acariciaba el pelo.- ¿O acaso es una excusa para lavarme?

El agua era caliente, parecía limpiar sus nervios interiormente. El limpiaba con afán sus uñas con un pequeño bastoncillo.

-¿Qué clase de porquería has tocado con las manos? Me cuesta arrancarlo.

-Ah, no se, no me acuerdo- dijo recostándose hacia atrás- No ha sido mala idea venir aquí. Es mejor que pasar la noche en el cuartel. ¿Cuántas veces vienes aquí?- dijo contemplando la excesiva limpieza del lugar.

-Una o dos veces por semana. He vivido aquí durante casi 10 años. Así que se ha convertido en mi 2º hogar.

Se hundió en el agua pensativa mientras se llevaba todos los rastros de jabón de su pelo. Las ondas mecían sus cortos cabellos sobre su cabeza. Poco a poco saco de nuevo su cabeza y se dirigió a su acompañante.

-Rivaille. ¿Podemos pasar la noche hablando?

-Como quieras. -volvió a encender el grifo del agua dejando que el agua enjabonada saliese.

-Tengo curiosidad por saber cuantas mujeres se te han declarado.- dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-No lo sé, no me acuerdo. Quizás 50 o 60.- su respuesta fue tan drástica que no pudo ni sentir celos. Una solitaria risa escapó de sus labios.

-¿Y has esperado a mí para ver a una mujer desnuda?

-...

-¿Yo no he sido la primera mujer que has visto desnuda?- se levantó súbitamente dejando ver como gotas de agua caían sobre su cuerpo.

-Otras mujeres... se han insinuado y han intentado acostarse conmigo antes.

-Debes de ser un hombre muy estúpido si no has aprovechado la situación. -encogió su cuerpo y se sujetó los tobillos.

-Ninguna de ellas me interesaba.

Un silencio incómodo se hizo. Ella se aproximó a él y se recostó sobre su pecho.

-¿Qué fue lo primero que pensaste la primera vez que me viste?

-...Que parecías el típico gilipollas mariquita lameculos del jefe y que terminaría partiéndote las gafas en cuanto me tocaras las narices.

Hanji comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-No, jajaja, quería decir cuando descubriste que era una mujer.-no podía parar de reír.

-Pensé que Erwin me partiría la cara por creer que te espiaba en la ducha. Es un hombre fuerte ¿sabes?- se acarició su mejilla que aún presentaba una ligera hinchazón.

-Te ha pegado... ¿por mí?- acarició la zona enrojecida.

-¿Vas a volver a enamorarte de él y me dejarás?

Una sonora bofetada fue su respuesta.

-¡Escúchame bien! ¡Tú no eres el sustituto de Erwin!- parecía realmente enojada por sus palabras.- ¿Por qué dudas de mí?

-...

Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y le contempló unos instantes. Sus ojos grisáceos siempre penetrantes parecían ligeramente entristecidos.

-Rivaille. Yo no me he enamorado de tí porque piense en tí como un héroe salvador ni en una cama donde dormir. Tú eres tú. Erwin es Erwin. Y Erwin pertenece al pasado. Soy feliz de que esa chica le agrade. Pero ahora soy yo quien quiere ser feliz. Contigo.

-Lo siento...-dijo mientras hundía su cabeza en sus hombros.-Estoy alterado. No se que va a pasar contigo en esa misión. Y me cabrea no poder acompañarte. Se que lo vas a pasar mal.

-Me conformo con que estés aquí para recibirme cuando vuelva con una sonrisa.- él sonrió para ella con esa sonrisa que solo a ella le dejaba ver. Tan dulce, tan amable. Colocó sus caderas sobre él cariñosamente.- ¿quieres... continuar?

-Pensaba que querías hablar. Además, seguías avergonzada de la última vez y no querías volver a hacerlo.- sus manos subieron hasta su rostro y la besó tiernamente.

-Erwin no nos puede interrumpir aquí, ¿no? Además, yo también voy a pasar 3 meses sin estar contigo. Me gustaría poder llevarme un bonito recuerdo. Si no quieres hacerlo solo dime que pare- dijo imitando su tono de voz.

-...

.

.

.

Colocó sus últimos planos en las alforzas de su caballo. Su mirada se desvió hacia una pareja que se despedía de sus familiares. Un hombre y una mujer de cabello rubio abrazaban fuertemente a un niño pequeño de unos 6 años. Un hombre de aspecto bastante mayor acariciaba la cara del pequeño. Junto a él se encontraban otros dos niños igualmente jóvenes. Una niña con rasgos asiáticos y cabello oscuro y un niño sonriente con cabello castaño.

-Mirad, se parecen a nosotros-señaló al grupo en cuestión. Erwin observó a los tres niños sonriente- Lo siento pequeño, intentaré devolverte a tus padres sanos y salvos.

Sintió la mano de Rivaille sujetando fuertemente la suya. Debían despedirse. Como si fuese intencionado su jefe se colocó a su espalda. Mike hizo lo mismo otorgándoles un pequeño halo de privacidad. Ambos se besaron y abrazaron con pasión hasta llegado el momento.

Subió a la grupa de su caballo y observó las caras de reproche de los ciudadanos al verlos partir. Se sentía odiada. Con ese pensamiento en su cabeza cruzó las murallas de Trost y las puertas se cerraron tras ella.

.

.

.

Abrió silenciosamente una puerta lateral. Sacó a su caballo por allí y se subió en él.

-¿Irás tras ella?- una imponente voz sonó tras él.

-¿De veras pensabas que acataría esa ridícula orden?- se colocó la capucha verde de su uniforme y dirigió su vista hacia atrás.

Los ojos azules de su superior le penetraban con fuerza.

-Últimamente me duelen mucho los ojos y no puedo ver con claridad- comenzó a decir- si alguien saliese de la ciudad en este momento no me enteraría.

-Pensaba que no querías que estuviese con ella.

-Lo que yo quiera es secundario. Lo principal es lo que quiera ella. Además, comienzas a caerme bien.- dijo señalando la hinchazón idéntica que tenía en su mejilla. Su rostro se tornó serio.- No vuelvas antes de tiempo. Ya averiguaré como mantenerlos ocupados.

* * *

Dio unos golpes a su montura y cabalgó lejos de allí.

**¿Qué? ¿Os esperabais este final? Este capítulo me ha costado muchísimo escribirlo. Ha tenido muchas revisiones.**

**Os espero en el próximo capítulo. Seguramente será bastante triste, así que espero que lloréis conmigo.**


	12. Una vieja panadería

**Mmmmm. Reconozco que este capítulo lo he pensado bastante. Tengo una hoja entera llena de anotaciones por todos lados y expresiones. Me ha costado lo suyo escribir.**

**Explicación: No se como se llaman los padres de Armin (quizás aparezca más tarde) así que voy a inventarme sus nombres y sus profesiones. Ese será la única licencia poética que me tome.**

* * *

**De todas formas, quiero decir que este fanfic está basado en la serie Singeki no kyogin y es de libre creación. Los hechos que se relatan aquí pueden no ocurrir en la serie. Si no te gusta la pareja de Hanji y Rivaille no siga leyendo.**

Divisó la inmensa pradera que se abría ante sí. El mejor lugar donde establecer su base de operaciones estaba bastante lejos de la base de Trost. A varios días de camino. El lugar elegido era una pequeña cueva emplazada en una montaña.

Cerca de donde varios años atrás resultada herida por un aluvión de rocas. Aún así la estrechez del sitio era lo suficientemente apta como para poder realizar la investigación y permanecer a salvo el tiempo necesario.

Comenzó a evadirse en sus pensamientos. 4 días de camino. ¿Cuántos morirían antes de llegar ahí? Sacudió su cabeza y se ajustó sus gafas. Si hacía falta no dormiría hasta llegar al sitio acordado.

-Disculpe.- Una vos le interrumpió sus pensamientos.-¿Es usted la líder de la misión?

Los ojos verdes azulados del hombre la atravesaron a través de sus gafas. Llevaba el pelo corto y castaño peinado hacia un lado. Una mujer rubia sonreía a su lado. Su cabello caía gentil por su espalda completamente suelto.

Ambos iban sentados en la parte trasera de uno de los carros de transporte. El resto de pasajeros intentaba evitar mirarla a los ojos. Pero ellos dos le sonreían amablemente.

-Hanji Zoe. Líder del escuadrón de investigaciones especiales a su servicio.- respondió devolviendo la sonrisa.

-Encantado señorita Zoe. Me llamo Christopher Arlett. Y ella es mi esposa Diana. -dijo señalando a su mujer.

- ¿Líder de escuadrón?- dijo la mujer sorprendida.-¿Tan joven y ha alcanzado ese puesto? Debe tener mucho talento.

-Bueno, no exactamente- rió sin ganas- Hay auténticos cadetes que han ascendido a ese puesto en menos tiempo que yo.- una figura con cabello azabache cruzó sus pensamientos.- Yo llevo más de 10 años en el ejército. Mi ascenso fue pura suerte.

-¿10 años? Pero si es muy joven...

-Bueno, yo... ingresé cuando tenía 9 años. Al ejército le interesaba mi intelecto, así que no opusieron mucha resistencia.- su intelecto. El mismo que había arrastrado a aquella pareja a esa situación.

-Vaya, que interesante. Mi esposa y yo tenemos una pequeña panadería. Quizás le gustaría venir algún día a probar nuestros panes.

-Quien sabe, quizás me pasé algún día por allí o pida que nos envíen suministros al cuartel. Seguro que sabrá mejor que la ponzoña que comemos a diario- rió con ganas.

Ambos sonrieron a la muchacha. A lo lejos se divisaron varias figuras quietas pero de gran tamaño. Agarró una bengala y la lanzó al aire indicando el cambio de posición en la formación. Esperó a que toda la formación avanzase quedándose en la retaguardia.

-No permitiré que muera gente inútilmente.- pensó.

.

.

.

-Abrid paso.

Su pierna sangraba con afluencia. Justo antes de llegar a su destino varios titanes excéntricos aparecieron. A pesar de sus órdenes de permanecer en la retaguardia, los jinetes de los carros rompieron la formación.

Más de 50 personas murieron en apenas unos minutos. Intentando ayudar a una mujer que intentaba correr hacia la cueva, fue herida en la pierna. Los ciudadanos avanzaron dejándola atrás. Uno de sus subordinados cayó en las fauces de una de las bestias.

Miró hacia atrás observando a los civiles. El resto de sus compañeros del ejército introducía los cañones en la cueva y comprobaba el estado de los civiles. Intentó levantarse y un enorme dolor recorrió su espinazo.

El golpe en la pierna había sido demasiado fuerte. No creía tener nada roto. Pero la herida que recorría su músculo abductor parecía bastante profunda. El titan que tenía frente a ella parecía entretenido desmembrando a uno de sus subordinados. No podía apartar la vista.

Sintió como dos pares de manos la arrastraban hacia atrás. Era la misma pareja con la que había hablado días atrás.

-No se preocupe capitana. La ayudaremos.- dijeron mientras tiraban de ella con fuerza.

La introdujeron en la formación rocosa y se internaron en la profundidad. El titan se acercó a la abertura mostrando una pierna colgando de su boca. La gente no pudo evitar vomitar al contemplar la escena.

Golpeó la pared rocosa intentando hacer la abertura mayor.

-No os preocupéis.- dijo serenamente.- Es demasiado estable como para originar un derrumbamiento.

A pesar de sus palabras los ciudadanos temblaban de miedo.

De repente, como si hubiera sido atraído por algo mayor el constante golpeteo de la bestia cesó. Dirigió su mirada hacia atrás y se giró en otra dirección.

Un grito triunfal por parte de todos los habitantes. Sonrió complacida ante los nuevos ánimos generados en aquellas personas. Miró nuevamente a su pierna.

Aquella mujer, Diana, lavaba la herida con una gasa limpia. Un militar se acercó a ella con su puño en el pecho.

-Informe de daños.-dijo claramente.

-Hemos perdido uno de los carros y 3 cañones.

-Heridos.

-Media docena de heridos. 4 civiles amputados. 2 soldados con fuertes heridas.- observó la pierna de su superiora.

-¿Bajas?- se preparó mentalmente para la gran cifra que se esperaba.

-53. 46 civiles. 7 soldados ... ¼ menos de la formación inicial.

-De acuerdo. Formen el campamento. Y descansen. A partir de mañana revisaremos la estrategia táctica para la captura.- se tumbó hacia atrás y dejó que el dolor la consumiera.

La pareja había observado la escena en silencio. En cuanto se produjo el ataque, la joven mujer fue la primera en internarse en la batalla. Protegiendoles. Si tan solo hubieran seguido sus órdenes. Quizás habría habido menos bajas.

-No se preocupe señorita Zoe. Ha hecho lo mejor que ha podido. Ha conseguido traernos sanos y salvos hasta aquí. - una sonrisa amable surgió en la comisura de sus labios.- Con respecto a su herida tendremos que hacer una sutura.

- Háganla. - el sudor frío caía por su frente, dejó caer sus gafas hacia su cuello liberando parte de la presión en su cabeza.

-No tenemos anestesia, así que...- la mujer de cabellos dorados contemplaba la situación.

-Háganla- ordenó.

Se colocó sus gafas en la boca y las mordió con fuerza. Acercaron una vela y el hombre tapó los ojos de la mujer. Diana, cogió una pequeña aguja y al enhebró. Dirigió la punta del elemento punzante hasta la vela hasta que esta adquirió un color negruzco.

Hecho esto, hundió la aguja ardiente en su piel. La mujer de cabello castaño se estremeció ante el contacto. Christopher le agarró su cabeza intentando tranquilizarla. Al cabo de unos instantes, se desmayó de dolor. Unos soldados se acercaron a su líder y la posaron sobre una pared.

-Descanse capitana. Estos días serán muy largos.- dijeron con cansancio.

.

.

.

Lejos de allí una pequeña figura corría en un caballo de color marrón café. Una horda de figuras colosales parecía seguirle. Vislumbró la zona a la que quería llegar inmediatamente. Un bosque con colosales dimensiones.

-Espérame aquí.- dijo acariciando la crin del caballo.

Extendió unos cables atados a unos ganchos y saltó del caballo. El animal se detuvo al perder el contacto con su amo. Los titanes obviaron al animal pasando de largo.

Subido a una rama bastante alta miró a las presas que se divisaban bajo él.

- Divertidme un rato.- sus ojos grises eran tan solo iluminados por la débil luz que se filtraba a través de las miles de hojas que se suspendían sobre él.

Se precipitó al suelo empuñando sus espadas.

.

.

.

Se acercó cojeando a una mesa improvisada con varios tablones. Observó sus propias anotaciones. Debía modificarlas. Habían sufrido demasiadas bajas.

-Si cambiase la posición de este grupo y aumentase la potencia de estos dos cañones...- murmuraba- En cuanto al traslado...

-¿Trabajando duro?- la mujer de bellos cabellos rubios le ofreció una pequeña taza de café.

-Aghhh, ha pasado una semana desde que nos instalamos. Y aún no concibo cuando podremos capturar al ejemplar- lo mejor sería atacar a uno de pequeño tamaño. D metros. Pero con las bajas que hemos sufrido será complicado sin sufrir más bajas...

-No se ofusque señorita Zoe, está haciendo muy bien su trabajo- se sentó a su lado y colocó la taza sobre el tablero.

-Ellos me odian, ¿verdad?- dijo mirando a sus aliados que temblaban en las esquinas y posaban fuertemente su mirada sobre su maltrecho cuerpo.

-No piense así. Ellos... están asustados. Algunos de nuestros conocidos murieron apenas 5 días atrás. Es normal que sintamos miedo. Pero ninguno se desquita con usted. Muchos la admiramos por ponerse en pie a pesar de sus heridas.

La mirada de la mujer bajó hasta su pierna.

- Se me hace extraño que usted y su marido me hablen con tanta educación. Vosotros sois mayores que yo. Quizás ese trato sea excesivo. Llámenme Hanji.

-De acuerdo Hanji. Ahora mismo debe descansar. Tu estrategia aún se sostiene. Descansa- dijo en un tono paternal.

-Quizás sea lo mejor- se dirigió de nuevo cojeando a una pared y se recostó sobre ella. Absorbió el aroma del café.- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva casada con su marido?

-8 años. Y han sido fructíferos. Tuvimos un precioso hijo. - su marido se acercó a su lado y se recostó junto a ambas.

-Armin se parece mucho a su madre. A veces le ayuda cuando llegan encargos de fuera .- Hanji recordó de inmediato a aquella pareja semanas atrás. Un niño de cabello largo y rubio que lloraba en sus brazos.

-Armin...¿cuántos años tiene?

-Cumplirá 7 dentro de un mes. Aunque no estaremos allí para entonces. Seguro que se lo pasará bien con sus amigos. Esos dos pequeños mocosos que siempre persigue.

-Es bueno que juegue despreocupado de los tiempos que corren.- decía la mujer con pesar en su voz.- Nunca se sabe cuando tendrás que abandonar tu infancia. Señorita Zo... digo Hanji, ¿por qué ingresó en la milicia tan joven?

-Yo... fui obligada junto a mi familia a participar en una misión parecida a esta. Pero un soldado me salvó de aquel sitio y me permitió seguir con vida.- dos viejas caras conocidas vinieron a su mente.-Ingresé queriendo cambiar el pensamiento que había tras las murallas.

-Claro, debe de haber un cambio para que realmente avancemos. - bebió un sorbo de su café contemplando sus ojos verdes reflejados en el líquido- ¿Sabes?... cuando recibimos la carta tuvimos un ataque de pánico.

Hanji rodó sus ojos tristemente hacia el suelo.

-Pero...-continuó diciendo- Si nuestra muerte ayuda a que la sociedad avance me sentiré satisfecho.

- ¿No les apena dejar a su hijo huérfano? - sus puños se cerraron con fuerza recordando a sus propios padres.

-Hanji... ¿tiene usted hijos?- la pregunta la pilló desprevenida y se quedó sin habla.- Disculpa mi aprehensión. Por supuesto que no los tiene, les está prohibido.

-Verás Hanji, cuando tienes hijos. Estás dispuesto a hacer cualquier sacrificio por él. Aún a costa de tu vida. Si el que nosotros estemos aquí ahora ayuda a que el futuro de nuestro hijo sea algo mejor, no dudaremos en ofrecer nuestras vidas.

-P-pero el se sentirá solo. Triste. Llorará por las noches. No podrá crecer sin echarles de menos.- ¿hablaba de aquel niño o de ella misma?

-Armin es un muchacho inteligente- dijo su madre con cierta ternura.- Aunque nosotros no volvamos, el sabrá salir adelante. Es un niño de gran corazón y tiene una buena compañía.

-Mi padre cuidará de él mientras crezca en nuestra ausencia. Y cuando él no esté, se de dos pequeños amigos suyos que no le dejarán rendirse.

Hanji escuchó las palabras con el corazón henchido de dolor. Cada palabra que decían le taladraba el corazón. Había odiado a sus padres por desaparecer súbitamente siendo niña.

Quizás, al igual que el matrimonio Arlett, sus padres murieron en un arrebato de intentar salvarla sin ella saberlo. El odio que sentía hacia ellos se disipaba poco a poco.

-Parecen concienciados a morir. Y aún no saben si ese va a ser su destino.- se quitó sus gafas y las limpió con su capa.

-Dime Hanji, ¿cuando va a una misión se conciencia a que puede morir?- la pregunta la pilló por sorpresa.- Arriesgas tu vida en cada misión. Nunca sabes cuando te va a tocar.

-Nosotros como padres, hemos arreglado lo suficiente nuestra vida para que nuestro hijo pueda crecer a pesar de nuestra ausencia.

-No hemos dejado nada por hacer. No nos arrepentimos de nada. Si conseguimos volver, será su cara lo primero que queramos ver.

-¿Hay alguien que la espere en Trost?

Un pequeño y delgado rostro apareció en su mente.

-A los soldados no nos dejan tener ese tipo de relaciones.- sonrió para sí mientras recordaba su última noche en las murallas.

-No creo que nadie respete esa regla- Hanji no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario.

-Una chica tan guapa como usted debe de tener algún novio o una pareja. - insinuó la mujer. Era la primera vez en su vida que la llamaban guapa.

Miró su reflejo en sus gafas. Su cabello estaba despeinado. Su cara reflejaba mucho cansancio y las ojeras crecían bajo sus ojos. La delgadez paliaba su rostro. No se veía nada guapa

-¿Y no tiene planes de casarse o encontrar pareja?

-No, yo... estoy demasiado ocupada para ello.- Su penetrante mirada no dejaba de bailar en su pensamiento.

-Pero, ¿no has pensado que te gustaría hacer con tu vida cuando toda esta guerra acabe?- dijo el hombre con cierta curiosidad.

-Bueno, yo... Me gustaría viajar por el resto del mundo y explorar sitios que no haya visto nunca.

-Es un buen sueño- sonrió satisfecho.

.

.

.

-Preparad los cañones y esperad a mi señal para usarlo. El equipo de refuerzo que permanezca oculto y no salga sin que sea necesario.- sus órdenes eran claras y concisas. La pierna aún le dolía pero ahora más que nunca necesitaba mantenerse centrada.

-Capitana, el equipo de avanzadilla ha enviado las bengalas de aviso. 1 titan de 4 metros se aproxima a la zona.

-De acuerdo, mantengan la formación. No es necesario afrontar ningún otro enfrentamiento. Solo la captura. Una vez la hayamos realizado nos retiraremos. ¿De acuerdo?- todos asintieron.

Cogió su caballo y se colocó junto al grupo de avanzadilla. Deberían cortar sus piernas para impedirle el paso. Acto seguido. Dispararían los ganchos en sus cañones apresando a la presa.

Hecho eso, trasladarían al sujeto cerca de la base. Hanji se encargaría de defender la retaguardia en el proceso. No había suficiente personal. Así que esa misión era para ella sola.

El ataque hacia el portento comenzó. Todo iba saliendo según lo previsto. Hanji luchaba en la retaguardia contra algunos titanes rezagados que intentaban alcanzar la zona. Se colocó sobre la cabeza de uno de ellos y miró hacia atrás. Parecía que saldría bien.

De repente, el titan cayó al suelo rompiendo varias de las correas de arrastre con su peso. Su brazo izquierdo quedó liberado y atrapó a varios hombres. El equipo de refuerzo acudió al rescate sin mucho éxito, pero logrando apresar de nuevo el brazo del titán.

Hanji observaba la escena intranquila cuando sintió movimiento a su espalda. Uno de tipo excéntrico se abalanzaba sobre ella. Rápidamente le esquivó pero erró el tiro de su gancho, rompiendo una rama demasiado débil y cayendo al suelo.

El dolor de su pierna le recordó que seguía viva. Se incorporó rápidamente dispuesta a elevarse de nuevo y atacar a su asaltante.

Entonces lo vio, uno de sus cadetes debía haber desobedecido sus órdenes. Pues un militar con su uniforme y capucha puestos se colocó tras su cuello y lo cortó derribándolo. Lanzó sus ganchos dispuesta a reprender al subordinado que había abandonado su puesto.

Otro atacante por la izquierda. 2 por la derecha. Se encargó del más cercano y se giró instintivamente hacia los otros dos. Viendo como caían rápidamente al suelo derrotados. Los gritos de júbilo que venían de atrás le hicieron girarse súbitamente.

La captura del sujeto había sido un éxito. Los civiles y los soldados se abrazaban complacidos. Hanji volvió su cabeza hacia donde antes se encontrara el soldado misterioso.

Había desaparecido.

.

.

.

Se dirigió rápidamente a donde el grupo de soldados guardaba el material de captura y limpiaba sus armas. Agarró a uno de ellos por su camisa y gritó:

-¿¡Quién de vosotros ha abandonado su posición!?¡Di órdenes bien claras! - el hombre temblaba ante la actitud airada de su líder.

-Capitana, ningún hombre ha abandonado su posición. Ni siquiera los que cayeron presos de la bestia.

-¡Vi un cadete del equipo de reconocimiento en la retaguardia conmigo!No estoy tan ciega como quisierais.- El silencio se hizo en toda la zona. Disminuyó el agarre del hombre y le posicionó de nuevo en el suelo.

-Señorita.- dijo un ciudadano a sus espaldas.- Nadie abandonó su puesto. Yo me encontraba en la avanzadilla con el primer equipo y ninguno se acercó a usted.

Hanji no lo podía creer. ¿Habría sido una alucinación? Juraba haber visto una figura delgada con su mismo uniforme atacando a los titanes junto a ella. Si no había sido ninguno de los que estaban allí, ¿quién?

-De acuerdo- se resignó.- Les doy la enhorabuena por permanecer vivos tras la captura del titan. Señor Rocher, ¿heridos?

-Solo contusiones leves, heichou.

-¿Daños?

-El cañón que liberó el titán. Las cuerdas se rompieron, pero aún funciona. Se puede arreglar.

-¿Bajas?

-Dos .- dirigió su mirada hacia dos figuras tapadas en una manta.- Sus espaldas no soportaron la fiereza con la que les agarró.

-Está bien. Mejor que en otras ocasiones.- en la lejanía vio a aquella pareja que la sonreía insuflándole ánimos.- A partir de mañana comenzaremos la investigación. Quiero que organicen cuatro equipos.

Su mirada rodeó su alrededor comprobando la atención que recibía. Todo el mundo la escuchaba sin pestañear.

- Tres soldados que acudirán conmigo al lugar donde se ha trasladado el titan para la experimentación. Otro grupo permanecerá en la cueva cuidando de los heridos. Un tercer grupo estarán encargados de la reparación de desperfectos. Y el último grupo defenderá la zona.

El soldado que se encontraba a su lado gritó las mismas órdenes que ella acababa de dar para que quedasen claras. Arrojó su mirada al suelo y se tumbó sobre él. Aquellos días pasarían muy despacio.

**Ains... seguramente acabe esta parte del fic en el 13º capítulo. La verdad es que esta historia me está gustando mucho. Me gusta representar a una Hanji seria y dedicada.**

**¿Qué pasará? Permaneced atentos a la historia si queréis saber más. ^^**


	13. Eddie

**Voy a escribir este capítulo tras ver el anime la muerte del escuadrón de Rivaille... así que... estoy demasiado inspirada para las muertes.**

**La historia que se relata aquí es ficticia no tiene porqué haber ocurrido en la historia original de Shingeki no Kyogin. Es un relato basado en sus personajes. **

* * *

**Si no te gusta la pareja de Hanji y Rivaille, no sigas leyendo.**

* * *

Se levantó sus gafas y miró hacia aquellos enormes ojos. Un soldado sostuvo una serie de papeles e iba escribiendo al paso que su líder hablaba.

"A continuación se presenta el informe de investigación del titán capturado que a partir de ahora nos referiremos como Edward. A fin de dar una mayor cercanía al informe.

Tras la primera semana, hemos podido constatar que el sujeto presenta menor actividad cuando no obtiene la intensidad de luz suficiente. Creemos que se alimentan de células fotovoltaicas. Puede que su comportamiento sea parecido al de algunas plantas.

La segunda semana decidimos observar el ritmo de regeneración. Cortamos brazos y piernas del sujeto. Los primeros días la regeneración era bastante rápida, por lo que nos vimos forzados a utilizar de nuevo los cañones para mantenerlo preso y a salvo.

No obstante, tras varios días la regeneración se volvía más lenta y pesada. Decidimos atravesar su estómago para comprobar el mismo hecho y apreciar si contiene algún tipo de órgano digestivo.

Dentro de Eddie encontramos una cavidad estrecha y con una especie de líquido parecido al jugo pancreántico. No había ningún otro orificio de salida. Ningún órgano ni aparato excretor.

Al abrir en canal su pecho encontramos una extraña masificación parecida al corazón. Al atravesarla, Edward no mostró ningún tipo de emoción ni aflicción.

Tras varias semanas, decidimos cortar por la mitad su cuerpo separando la mitad inferior de la superior. La mitad inferior desapareció en una nube de gas. La mitad superior regeneró las piernas de Eddie.

Al cabo de un mes y medio hemos decidido extraer muestras del tejido celular de Edward. La estructura epitelial es bastante lisa. Presentando un aspecto parecido al de la piel de algunos animales mamíferos.

En cuanto a su estructura molecular. Al examinarla al microscopio pude observar como las uniones moleculares se rompían según iba pasando el tiempo. El tiempo necesario para la observación no era el suficiente.

Se evaporaban antes de poder mostrar nada.

En un acto de curiosidad decidimos cortar parte de la piel que cubre la nuca de Edward. Se evaporó antes de llegar al microscopio. A un ritmo mayor que otras muestras. ¿Es acaso una casualidad que su punto débil tenga tan poco ritmo de regeneración?

La semana pasada tomamos otro tipo de experimentación. Hemos probado con todo tipo de venenos y somníferos. Ninguno ha hecho efecto en Eddie.

Por último, he decidido comprobar su resistencia a la abrasión y al fuego. Su piel se quema y le debilita lo que da tiempo a planear otro tipo de estrategia o ataque en su regeneración. Que también se enlentece con este tipo de ataque."

Se giró hacia su subordinado. Que tomaba notas nervioso.

-Zoe-sama...¿Seguro que quiere que escriba ese nombre? Es un poco...

-¡¿Si usted fuese capturado no querría que supiesen su nombre?!¡Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer en vez de nombrarle sujeto A y sujeto B!

-Pero ese nombre...

-Yo creo que le queda bien. Tiene cara de llamarse Eddie. - dijo sonriendo a la colosal figura que intentaba abrir su boca para atacar.

-...

.

.

.

El matrimonio Artlett contemplaba desde lejos a la líder de la misión. Parecía estar pasando a limpio sus anotaciones de los últimos dos meses. Realizando copias. Las ojeras en la cara de la mujer crecían a cada día que pasaba.

Ella se esforzaba más que nadie en aquel escuadrón. Eran conscientes de ello.

-Quizás podamos volver.-decía esperanzada la mujer con cabellos rubios. Dos semanas más. Dos semanas y más de la mitad volverían sanos y salvos.

-Es una mujer valerosa.-abrazó a su esposa desde atrás cariñosamente.-quizás Armin aún pueda conocer a su hermanito.- su mano se posó sobre el estómago de su mujer y lo acarició con ternura.

.

.

.

-Recoged bien todo. Amarrad esas cuerdas con fuerza. No deben soltarse.- el clima era agitado. Por fin había llegado el día para irse. La gente estaba pletórica. Habían conseguido sobrevivir todo ese tiempo.

Hanji tampoco lo creía. Había conseguido mantenerlos con vida. Su cuerpo le pesaba como si fuera de plomo. Se había encargado de la mayoría de las guardias. Solo otras 3 personas más habían muerto.

Pero a causa de sus graves heridas. Sus cuerpos enterrados en aquel bosque estaban cubiertos de flores silvestres que habían florecido durante su estancia.

Era una imagen a la vez tan bella y tan triste que tembló al contemplarla. Sujetó una de sus espadas y la clavó junto a las tumbas.

-Descansad. Os lo mereceis.

Dirigió otra mirada al sujeto de sus experimentos durante aquellos meses. Comenzaba a desaparecer en una neblina blanquecina. Le había asestado el golpe de gracia minutos atrás.

-Lo siento Eddie.-dijo en un susurro.

Terminó de ayudar a sus compañeros a colocar las cosas y buscó su montura.

-Intentaremos llegar lo más rápido posible a las murallas. No os demoréis. No os entretengáis. Los soldados restantes que ocupen la avanzadilla y los laterales protegiendo los carros. Yo avanzaré en la retaguardia. ¿Entendido?

-¡Entendido!-más de 150 figuras al unísono hicieron el saludo militar colocando su puño derecho en su corazón y el izquierdo en la espalda. Tenía ganas de llorar de la emoción.

.

.

.

Volvió a disparar sus ganchos. Esta vez aterrizando en el cuello de uno de 15 metros. ¿De dónde habían salido todos aquellos titanes?

Como si el destino quisiese burlarse de ella. De la nada surgieron varias decenas de titanes atacando a su grupo. Consiguió hacerse cargo ella sola de los primeros 6. Pero varios de sus soldados de apoyo cayeron con aquellos que escaparon de las hojas de sus espadas.

Aún no conseguía divisar las murallas. ¿Cuántas horas de camino quedaban aún? ¿Aguantarían los caballos hasta llegar a una zona segura? ¿Habrían mandado refuerzos para ayudarles ya que se acercaba el día acordado?

No podía pararse a pensar en todo aquello. Debía entrar en acción. Saltó a su izquierda para derribar a otros dos titantes d metros. No sabía cuando acabaría todo aquello.

Su caballo corría por delante de ella. Parecía mantener la distancia por si lo necesitase. Lo tenía bien entrenado. Puso sus dedos en la boca y silbó. El caballo disminuyó su velocidad y saltó sobre él aterrizando en su lomo.

Agarró sus cuerdas y lo dirigió hacia el encabezamiento del pelotón.

La mitad de los carros estaban completamente destrozados en el suelo. La pólvora de uno de los cañones había prendido. Parecía vivir un amargo recuerdo. Vislumbró el resto del grupo a lo lejos. Aún se mantenían en pie y se dirigían a su destino.

Cerca suya varios caballos sorteaban los pies de sus atacantes.

Se abalanzó sobre el titán de 9 metros que atacaba a un grupo de monturas. Su cuerpo inerte cayó a un lado. Los jinetes pudieron avanzar. Otro titán se arrojó sobre ella con las fauces abiertas. Pudo evitarlo justo a tiempo.

Otros no tuvieron tanta suerte.

Giró instintivamente su cabeza hacia el sitio de donde se había producido el choque con el titán. Sangre por todas partes. Cortó la zona de su nuca antes de aterrizar sobre el suelo.

Y allí estaban. Temblando en el suelo ensangrentados. Rodeados de figuras desquebrajadas. Ambos se abrazaban con miedo. Corrió hacia la pareja intentando rescatarlos.

Pero no llegó a tiempo. Tuvo que contemplar con sus ojos como entre tres figuras se debatían sus cuerpos. La mujer la miraba a los ojos suplicando ayuda. El hombre yacía inconsciente.

Solo alcanzaba a ver su brazo sobresaliendo de aquellos enormes dientes.

Las fauces de la bestia que sostenían el cuerpo de la mujer se cerraron de golpe. Alcanzó la nuca de la bestia y la cortó inmediatamente. Hizo lo mismo con las otras dos figuras. El humo blanco la rodeaba.

Se hundió entre toda aquella sangre y contempló el cuerpo inerte que tenía ante sí. Las lágrimas empañaban sus cristales. Todo estaba borroso. Sus intestinos estaban desparramados por el suelo.

Vomitó al lado sin poder contemplar la escena.

Volvió sus ojos hacia el cuerpo de la mujer. Entre toda aquella sangre creyó ver una diminuta mano. Colocó su dedo encima de ella. No sabía si estaba teniendo alucinaciones o fue un instinto reflejo pero aquella diminuta mano agarró su dedo.

-Lo siento...- las lagrimas salieron con más fuerza. Pasó varios minutos entre aquella humareda. Llorando. Gritando de impotencia.

Unos pasos a su espalda. Su caballo volvía con ella. Soltó la pequeña mano y se giró hacia él. Con un ágil movimiento se subió a su grupa y se encaminó hacia el origen de la orda.

La furia hervía en su interior. Pasó su mano por su mentón limpiando la sangre que había en su cara. El olor de la sangre de sus iguales unida a la de aquellas misteriosas criaturas era sedante.

Hacía bastantes años que no era presa de la ira. Casi no sentía su cuerpo. Danzaba entre aquellas figuras sin descanso. ¿cuántos había derribado? ¿14? ¿15? Le daba igual. Era su único medio de liberación.

A lo lejos los pocos supervivientes conseguían llegar a las puertas de la ciudad. Sabía que tenía que reunirse con ellos. Pero continuó combatiendo sin descanso.

Derrotó a otra figura y volvió a lanzar un cable. Al ir a lanzar el 2º su equipo comenzó a fallar. ¿Se había quedado sin gas? Cayó al suelo recordando la vieja sutura hecha por aquella pareja. Se tambaleó en el suelo.

Apenas podía mantener la compostura. Abrió los brazos en señal de derrota. En pocos segundos sabía que sería derrotada. Aquellos enormes ojos la miraban alegremente, una mano enorme se dirigió hacia ella dispuesta a aplastarla.

Algo la empujó hacia atrás. Sintió que el peso de su espalda aplastaba el brazo de alguien. Un quejido de dolor la devolvió a la realidad. Abrió los ojos buscando el rostro de aquel sonido.

Aquellos ojos grises la miraban furiosos.

Sus manos sujetaban fuertemente su cuerpo. Pero su brazo derecho parecía ejercer menos fuerza. Seguramente estaría roto.

-R-rivaille, ¿qu- intentó decir.

-¿Desde cuando te das por vencida? Eres una luchadora. ¡Lucha! - sus palabras sonaban huecas en su oído. ¿Había salido de la ciudad con el equipo de apoyo? De ser así, ¿cómo la había localizado tan rápido?

La cogió entre sus brazos y la ayudó a subir a su caballo.

-Sigue adelante.

-Pero tu brazo está roto- Una mueca de dolor se hizo en el rostro del pequeño hombre al recordarlo.- No puedes dirigir a tu caballo. Sube.

Agarró la mano de su igual justo antes de que el ataque volviera a producirse.

Iba sentado tras ella agarrado a sus caderas. El brazo le quemaba. El dolor era insoportable.

Ya podían otear las puertas. Aún continuaban abiertas. Los soldados ayudaban a entrar a los heridos.

Un hombre con cabello rubio, montaba su caballo aguardando al resto.

-Ya estoy en casa.- pensó y se internó en la ciudad.

.

.

.

Cruzó las puertas. Miró como cada día hacia aquel panel de información. Aquel lugar parecía un laberinto. Caminó por aquellos estrechos pasillos. Aún más llenos con las personas que viajasen con ella días antes.

Pocos sobrevivieron tras cruzar de nuevo las murallas.

Encontró por fin la habitación que buscaba. Allí estaba. Una enfermera le cambiaba el vendaje del brazo con cuidado. Aún parecía lastimado.

-¿Has venido a recogerme?-Ese día le daban el alta. El resto de su reposo debería realizarlo en el cuartel.

-No te quejes tanto. Te he traído algo.- Abrió la bolsa que llevaba en sus brazos. Aún caliente. Sacó de ella una pequeña barra de pan crujiente.-Está recién hecho.

El hombre miró la pieza de comida y acto seguido la mordió.

-Levi...aquel día, cuando llegamos a la base. Hubo un soldado que se salió del escuadrón. Atacó a los titanes que había a mi alrededor y los mató casi sin esfuerzo...- no estaba segura de lo que estaba diciendo.

Sin duda, era un pensamiento que había rondado en su cabeza aquel tiempo. Pero, era imposible. Él debía permanecer en la ciudad bajo órdenes. Si se las hubiera saltado, Erwin lo sabría. Pero su comandante tampoco parecía dar su brazo a torcer.

-Solo conozco a un soldado lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer eso. Tú. Rivaille, ¿huiste de la ciudad tras de mí?- sus manos se cerraron en su brazo.

-No se de que me estás hablando.- dijo desviando la mirada hacia un lado. En sus ojos reflejados en el cristal de la habitación pareció percibir un acto de confianza. Un ligero guiño.

Sonrió y ayudó a su compañero a bajarse de la cama.

-Van a ser unos meses largos-dijo señalando su brazo.

-Esta vez te tocará a ti cuidarme.-dijo con cierta frustración mientras se apoyaba en sus hombros.

Ambos salieron del hospital bajo el cielo azul de la mañana. No parecía que fuese a llover ese día.

**Por fin terminé esta parte de la historia. Me dio mucha pena escribir estas muertes. He sufrido mucho mientras escribía.**

**A partir del siguiente comenzará otra nueva historia que también he estado pensando ya cierto tiempo. Espero que os agrade. Si veo que estáis demasiado traumatizados o está demasiado tenso el fic. Escribiré algún lemon o algo entre medias para bajar el tono.**

**Muchas gracias por leerme. Vuestro apoyo me dan muchos ánimos.**


	14. Ojos azules penetrantes

**Después de muchos días actualizo.**

**Perdón por tardar tanto, pero es lo que suelo tardar en escribir. Lo que pasa es que la semana pasada actualice muy de seguido porque tenía cosas escritas de cuando estuve en la playa. **

**En fin, después de la intensa y corta historia de los padres de Armin me dispongo a contar otra que he ido introduciendo poco a poco sin. Así que este capítulo va a ser otra pequeña introducción a lo que estaré relatando en los próximos capítulos y hasta cierto momento de la historia que quería alcanzar.**

**Muchos, muuuuchos de vosotros, tanto por facebook como en reviews me habéis pedido lemon, pues si queréis saber si va a ser lemon seguid leyendo.**

**Esta es una historia ficticia que no tiene por que estar relacionada con la historia principal del manga. Si no te gusta la pareja o eres de mente sensible no sigas leyendo.**

* * *

Se sostenía en pie rodeada de numerosos individuos. A su lado, su superior leía en voz alta los resultados de su informe. En el pedestal de la acusación, el joven sargento permanecía sentado con su mirada fija en ella.

-Comprendo, comandante Erwin sus razones. Pero debe saber que este tribunal si lo sigue considerando necesario deberá seguir reclutando civiles en este tipo de misiones.

-Pero juez Branner, con un personal cualificado el número de bajas se vería reducido.- No parecían escucharle. Era muy probable que cada vez que se solicitase ese tipo de misión ella volviera a ir sola rodeada de gente inocente. El tacto de aquella pequeña mano le hizo estremecer.

-Señorita Zoe,- la interrumpió en sus pensamientos – espero que comprenda la decisión de este tribunal.

-La comprendo señor.- intentó sonreír sin mucho éxito. El hombre mayor frente a ella llevaba una recortada barba blanquecina. Se la acarició mientras leía su expediente.

-Y como ninguno de ustedes quiere prestar una historia plausible a porqué el cabo Rivaille se ha lesionado, me temo que después de este acontecimiento me voy a ver obligado a hacer cambios. - sus puños se cerraron con fuerza.

-Como ya le he dicho. Yo mismo pedí al cabo que supervisara la entrada de todo el pelotón en su vuelta. Él resultó herido al traer de vuelta a su compañera- sus ojos azules miraban directamente al hombre.

-A pesar que se le había prohibido la salida de las murallas bajo caso necesario.

-Ese era un caso necesario.

-No obstante, al tratarse el género de la señorita Zoe, creo que es conveniente evitar ningún tipo de malentendido. Hasta que se aclare la situación, quiero que dos escoltas vigilen a ambos cadetes y la señorita Zoe sea trasladada al escuadrón de mujeres.

-Pero señor, Hanji vive en nuestra residencia para una mayor cobertura de medios y una relación más directa. Al ser una de las líderes de escuadrón- el golpeteo del martillo interrumpió sus palabras.

-No me interesa su posición. Otro miembro femenino de menor categoría vive allí. No pienso dejar que esta situación llegue a oídos inapropiados. Erwin, debes ser más consciente de tu posición y tus deberes.

-Sí señor.- dijo con resignación.

-Al revisar el informe médico he constatado que la señorita Zoe se hirió en la pierna. Espero un reconocimiento inmediato de ambos cadetes y su vuelta al trabajo cuanto antes.

-Sí, señor. - saludó al estilo militar mientras el resto de la sala se quedaba en silencio.

.

.

.

No conocía de nada a aquella mujer. Pero sin duda se pegaba a ella como una lapa. Su excesiva seriedad la abrumaba. Era como pasar el día con Rivaille. Pero siendo mujer.

Tenía un aspecto bastante bello, con el pelo rubio corto. Tenían una estatura similar y la chica tenía un porte bastante masculino. Le recordaba en cierta manera a ella.

-Nanaba decías, ¿no? Ya que vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntas quiero que seamos amigas- extendió su mano en su dirección. La chica de cabellos rubios hizo caso omiso de su gesto.

-No he venido aquí a hacer amigos. Sino a vigilarla.- su boca se torció en una mueca de desagrado. No sabía porqué pero parecía detestarla profundamente.

-¿Qué instrucciones te han dado sobre mí?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Tan solo se me ha informado que existe la posibilidad de que mantenga una relación excesivamente estrecha con otro líder de escuadrón. Mi único cometido aquí es evitar ese tipo de encuentros.

-¿Qué opinas al respecto de eso?- parecía demasiado molesta por tener que vigilarla.

-Considero inapropiado trascender esa norma y más considerando su puesto. No creo que distraer a otro líder sea adecuado para que la raza humana prosiga su avance.

Ni siquiera le miraba a la cara. Pero podía notar en el tacto de sus palabras que no deseaba estar allí. Quizás le molestaba el rumor. ¿Otra de las cadetes enamorada de Rivaille?

Sin duda, era un hombre popular, cosa que a él no le agradaba en absoluto. La cara de la chica no le transfería muchos recuerdos. Debía haberse incorporado recientemente a aquella tropa.

-Esto... Nanaba. ¿a qué escuadrón perteneces? - la chica seguía evitando mirarla directamente.

-Al escuadrón del señor Zakarius.- ¿Mike? No conocía a todos los integrantes de su escuadrón. Pero algunos de los que conocía, como Gerger, Hening o Rene eran bastante más alegres que ella.

Al comprobar que no obtendría ningún momento de diversión de aquella mujer, recogió su trabajo y se dirigió al cuartel. Al ser seguida a escasos pasos por ella se sentía acosada.

.

.

.

La montura de su caballo era excesivamente dura. Al tener aún los puntos en su pierna cabalgar le resultaba aún doloroso. A su izquierda, su eterna vigilante la miraba con pasividad. A su derecha Mike portaba un caballo llevando a Rivaille detrás.

Debido a las constantes heridas de sus compañeros, el médico del escuadrón se encontraba demasiado ocupado. Así que se optó por realizar su reconocimiento en un hospital local.

Entró en aquel lugar y preguntó por el único nombre que conocía.

-¿Helenka Zchrongüer?Hemos venido a un reconocimiento. - dijo sin ganas. Los ojos azulados de la chica se clavaban en su nuca, que permanecía junto a su superior vigilándola.

Al cabo de pocos minutos se oyeron los pasos característicos de la mujer. Su larga trenza rubia caía sobre su espalda generosa. Llevaba puesto un uniforme holgado de color verde.

-Disculpa que hayamos tenido que molestarte para esto, Helenka, pero- comenzó a decir sin apartar su vista de su apretada figura. Su feminidad le daba cierta envidia.

-No os preocupéis. El comandante me ha explicado perfectamente la complicación de la situación. Mantendré el secreto confidencial. - los dirigió hacia una sala vacía.- Pero lamento decir que solo pueden entrar los implicados.

-Se nos ha encargado vigilar a la teniente Zoe y al supuesto implicado para que no-sus ojos azules la atravesaban con fiereza.

-No me importan las leyes de la milicia. Aquí tengo mis propias normas. No molestar a mis pacientes. - sostuvo en alto su maletín mostrando su rango- solo personal médico y pacientes.

-...- ambas se miraban con fiereza. La mujer elegida por su comandante parecía más segura de sí misma que de costumbre. Una cúpula de admiración comenzó a aflorar en la chica con gafas.

-De acuerdo. Entre primero, señorita Zoe.- dirigió su mirada al hombre con cabello corto y oscuro.- Usted, Rivaille, entrará después. -

-No voy a ver nada que no haya visto ya -Nanaba dirigió una mirada de asombro al inexpresivo hombre.

-Me da igual las veces que la hayas visto desnuda. Este es un hospital pediátrico. No pienso tolerar esas cosas- dicho esto, cerró la puerta de un golpe dejando al pequeño sargento furioso tras la puerta.

Nanaba había contemplado la escena confusa.

-¿Él sargento Rivaille y la capitana Zoe?- Mike sonreía con cierta alegría ante la dominante mujer.

-Nanaba, solo se te encargó la vigilancia. Lo que descubras mientras estés en tu puesto no puede trascender la profesionalidad.- dijo pasando un brazo por encima de su subordinada y hablando en su oído.

El hombre con cabello azabache se sentó en un banco cercano sin variar su expresión.

-Esto se ha puesto difícil para nosotros. Todos los implicados conocemos el alcance de la situación. Pero te brindaré un voto de confianza para que esto no salga de aquí.

Se separó de ella dejándola pensar unos instantes. Ella colocó su puño sobre el pecho y se giró hacia su superior.

-No le decepcionaré capitán. - el hombre sonrió satisfecho

.

.

.

-Parece que la sutura ha sido limpia. - retiró poco a poco los puntos de su pierna. Su tacto le hizo recordar las cálidas manos de aquella amable mujer. - No creo que te quede cicatriz. Deberías estar contenta.

-¿Contenta?¿Por qué?- como siempre, se encontraba confusa ante ese tipo de conversaciones.

-Dime Hanji, ¿qué edad tienes?- comenzó a recoger su material mientras ella se vestía.

-Hace poco cumplí 22.- abotonaba deprisa los botones de su camisa. Los hospitales no eran precisamente su sitio predilecto.

-Quizás esto te resulte algo inesperado, pero, ¿cuándo ha sido la última vez que has mantenido relaciones?- Hanji se asustó un poco en cuanto a la pregunta.-No, no es por lo que crees, solo quisiera advertirte ahora que te he quitado los puntos.

-¿Advertirme?

-Sí, la herida está totalmente curada. Supongo que habréis tenido cuidado estos meses porque no parece que se haya abierto. Aún así, seguid teniendo cuidado por ahora. La herida está cerca de una zona sensible- su sonrisa la hizo sonrojar.

-No, no se preocupe. Yo he estado fuera del cuartel durante varios meses. Volví hace un mes escaso. Y desde entonces he estado bajo vigilancia.- su sonrisa era adornada por un rubor bajo sus ojos.

-Vaya, el trabajo del cuartel sin duda os priva demasiado de mantener vida personal.

-Helenka. ¿Cómo lo hacéis Erwin y tú?

-Bueno...-miró hacia la puerta para asegurarse que no hubiese nadie cerca.-Aprovechamos nuestros días libres. Aunque supongo que al ser más jóvenes vosotros sois más apasionados. Él y yo solíamos ser así.

-Me cuesta imaginarme a Erwin así. Siempre es tan templado y serio.- A su mente vino la imagen inflexible y amable de su comandante.-Helenka...¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Dime.-dijo acariciando su cabeza de manera maternal.

-¿Es normal que duela un poco a pesar de haberlo hecho varias veces?- dijo casi en un susurro ocultando su vergüenza. La mujer rubia sonrió con cariño y se acercó a su oído.

-Suele pasar, quizás tu eres un poco estrecha y él no tiene demasiado cuidado. Hombres – suspiró para sí misma. - No te preocupes, te acostumbraras dentro de poco. -giró el pomo de la puerta dispuesta a llamar a su próximo paciente .-Que pase el siguiente.

Hanji salió afuera y su compañero entró tras ella sin mediar palabra. Sus ojos se posaron en la chica de cabello corto. Le miraba fijamente. En su cabeza resonaron sus palabras "distraer a alguien evitando que la humanidad progrese". Se sentía un poco mal tras aquella conversación.

Dentro de la consulta, la mujer extendía el brazo de Rivaille sobre su hombro.

-Intenta contraerlo lentamente. Así, muy bien. No sientes ningún tipo de dolor, ¿verdad?- el hombre negó con la cabeza- Voy a palmear los tendones para comprobar la movilidad.

-¿Así que tu eres la famosa novia del comandante?- dijo con pasividad.

-¿Novia? No se de que me estás hablando- sus uñas se clavaron en la piel del pequeño hombre. Le miró con una mirada seria y parecida a la suya- Que no pertenezca al ejército no significa que no sepa defenderme. Ten eso claro.

-Ahora comprendo que vio en tí. - dijo calladamente.

-De acuerdo. Creo que no es necesario que lleves más el vendaje. - volvió a su rutina habitual como enfermera.- De todas formas, si sientes algún problema o alguna molestia vuelve a acudir a mí. Te recomiendo que ejercites el brazo en cuanto puedas.

El volvió a abrocharse su camisa mientras ella buscaba una carpeta que introdujo en su maletín.

-Volveré con vosotros para presentar vuestro informe médico. - se detuvo unos instantes.- Ah, Rivaille...- le sonrió con malicia. - Será mejor que aprendas a ser más cariñoso. Las mujeres solemos tardar en acostumbrarnos.

Una vena de ira se posó en su frente. Su excesiva seguridad la hacía parecerse excesivamente al comandante. Cada vez estaba más seguro de cómo había conseguido llamar su atención.

-Déjame que lo adivine. De los dos, tú eres la dominante.- ella solo respondió con una leve sonrisa abriendo la puerta.

Tres caballos. Solo tres caballos para transportar a 5 personas. Mike se ofreció en seguida para llevar a Helenka.

-Rivaille puede venir conmigo- dijo Hanji despreocupada.

-No, mi deber es vigilarla. Yo iré con usted.- dijo Nanaba subiéndose a la grupa del caballo.

-Mejor, necesito ejercitarme un poco.- dio unos golpes a su montura y se adelantó al resto.

El tacto de la chica en su espalda era algo incómodo. Sabía que seguía mirándola con su penetrante mirada. Juzgándola.

-Nanaba...Nuestra relación no es algo que nos distraiga de nuestro trabajo.- silencio- No hemos dejado nunca que influya en los resultados de nuestras expediciones.

-...- más silencio.

-No quiero que pienses que no queremos ayudar a esta sociedad a avanzar. Pero a veces es complicado evitar que surjan este tipo de situaciones. ¿Nunca te ha gustado nadie?

Sintió un extraño estremecimiento en su espalda. Sin duda la frase le había calado.

-Ya veo. - sonrió tranquilamente- ¿Podrías mantener el secreto, por favor?

-¿Qué secreto? - dijo la chica de cabello rubio en un tono extrañamente amable- Durante estos últimos días no he sido testigo de nada preocupante.

-Gracias.

-Señorita Zoe...- comenzó a decir al cabo de un rato.- ¿Cree que al capitan Zakarius le gustan las mujeres con el pelo largo? - Hanji sonrió con cariño y continuó su camino en silencio.

.

.

.

Aquella nueva habitación aún le resultaba confusa. Pero su nueva cama era muy cómoda. No conocía al resto de las cadetes que ocupaban la residencia. A excepción de Petra, y Nanaba, que dormía en la habitación contigua.

Volver a vivir entre mujeres le recordó años anteriores. No merecía la pena aprenderse sus nombres. La mayoría de ellas se trasladaban invadidas por el miedo o morían en combate.

Se preguntó si las cosas comenzarían a cambiar.

Abrazó su almohada con fuerza y cerró los ojos.

Debía de ser medianoche. Su profundo sueño fue interrumpido por unos golpes en la puerta. Posiblemente Petra.

-Otra pesadilla- pensó- Adelante.- dijo sin abrir sus ojos.

-Si siempre eres tan despreocupada, el día menos pensado se meterá cualquier loco en tu habitación- su voz seria la hizo incorporarse de golpe. - Espera, ya lo hay, tú.

-¡Levi!¿¡Qué haces aquí!? ¡Este es el barracón de mujeres!- el hombre hizo caso omiso a sus advertencias y pasó un dedo por la mesa.

-Que sucio. Como se nota que es tu habitación.

-Si no te gusta puedes irte a tu pulcra cama. - el hombre se introdujo en las sábanas y rodeó la cintura de ella.

-No puedo. He oído hace un rato a Erwin en el pasillo hablando con esa mujer. Y luego se ha cerrado la puerta con los dos adentro.

-¿Están...?

-No lo se. Son muy silenciosos. - recostó su cabeza sobre su estómago.- Y prefiero no estar allí cuando empiecen a hacer ruido.

-Parece una ocasión perfecta para vengarnos.- dijo Hanji maliciosamente.

-Ya lo hemos intentado Mike y yo. Ha atrancado la puerta con una silla o algo. Creo que a partir de ahora voy a seguir ese truco.

-¿Dónde ha ido Mike? ¿No se supone que debería estar vigilándote?

-Se ha ido a beber con los de su escuadrón. Me ha dicho que el daba igual dónde fuera.

-Que suerte- dijo pensando en la chica que le había tocado a ella como vigilante.-Venga, quítate de encima. Pesas mucho. No puedo levantarme.

-Deberías hacer más ejercicio. Te pasas el día en el laboratorio.

-Mira quién fue a hablar. Llevas semanas sin entrenar por tu brazo. Seguro que ahora no puedes ni levantarme. - el hombre la miró desafiante y la levantó de la cama con sus brazos.

Hanji se sujetó a su cuello para no perder el equilibrio.

-Espera un momento, no seas violento. Me voy a caer.- el la ignoraba y seguía sujetándola en alto. - Pensaba que no te gustaba que estuviera más arriba que tú.

-Siempre se pueden hacer excepciones- dijo bajándola hacia sus caderas y dejando que posase sus labios sobre los suyos. Sus brazos agarraban con fuerza sus piernas sin dejarla caer. Dejo que su espalda se apoyase en una pared mientras la mantenía sujeta.

Cambió su equilibrio a una pierna, liberó una mano y comenzó a levantarle la camisa.

-Espera. En esta posición no. Me voy a caer. - él la agarró más fuerte otorgándole seguridad.

-No te vas a caer. - se giró y la apoyó sobre la pared mientras la levantaba y agarraba sus shorts con los dientes. - sujétate a mis hombros. - ella hizo caso y el empezó a tirar hacia abajo de su ropa interior.

Su fuerza la abrumaba. La estaba suspendiendo a más de metro y medio del suelo y no parecía fatigarle. Sin previo aviso Rivaille comenzó a lamer su intimidad haciéndole retorcerse de placer.

-Nanaba duerme en la habitación de al lado. La vamos a despertar- pensaba. Intentó contener sus gemidos mientras se agarraba a su pelo oscuro.

Al ver que no hacía efecto en ella, introdujo aún más su lengua. Sus piernas estaban suspendidas en el aire sobre sus hombros. Sus glúteos apoyados contra la pared sujetos por sus manos sin dejarla moverse.

No podía contener más su respiración. Arañaba su espalda intentando detenerlo sin éxito. Sus brazos comenzaron a bajarla poco a poco hasta que tocó el suelo.

Captó la indirecta y le ayudó a quitarse los pantalones. Se giró hacia su mesilla buscando su protección habitual.

Sintió el tacto húmedo y caliente de su miembro en sus manos mientras sopesaba sus opciones. Rivaille acariciaba su pelo con cuidado separando mechón a mechón.

Se agachó sobre él y lamió pavorosamente la zona. Sin poder aguantar la excitación. Clavó un puño en la pared hundiendo su cabeza en su brazo.

Se ayudó de sus manos y su boca para conseguir que su miembro se pusiese erecto. Cuando el líquido blanquecino salió de él supo que había llegado el momento.

-No creo que podamos hacerlo así.- él la levantaba sobre sus caderas por las rodillas mientras se sujetaba a su cuello.- No podrás aguantar mi peso mucho tiempo.

-Aquella enfermera me dijo que hiciera ejercicio. Qué mejor ejercicio que éste.

No esperó más palabras de ella y se introdujo en su interior arqueando la espalda. Ella cruzó sus piernas en su espalda y se agarró más fuertemente a su cabeza. Dejando que sus gemidos entrasen directamente a su oído.

Sin perder el equilibrio, la balanceó sobre él con aquel movimiento de vaivén. La punta de su miembro tocada directamente el techo de la mujer, que se retorcía en su espalda. Apoyó una mano en la pared y se ayudó de la otra para acelerar el ritmo de sus embestidas.

Su pelo se llenó en seguida de sudor. Abrazaba con fuerza a su compañera, dándole una protección inesperada. Sus labios se encontraron y sus lenguas se entrelazaron en el interior.

Apretó el beso sobre ella y la elevó nuevamente hacia arriba. Sus intimidades se rozaron en el aire mientras el líquido seminal caía sobre el suelo.

-Te dije que podía sostenerte, idiota.- dijo triunfal.

-Has manchado mi alfombra, maniático del orden.- el relajó su abrazó y la posó sobre sus caderas aún de pie. Notó el tacto aún duro de su miembro acariciando sus labios vaginales.- Has olvidado atrancar la puerta- dijo con sarcasmo.

Sin mediar palabra con ella, la llevó hasta la cama y se tumbó sobre ella dispuesto a llegar a un segundo asalto.

.

.

.

En silencio salió de la habitación mientras ella se vestía. Se verían dentro de pocos minutos, pero sería mejor no ir juntos. Mientras estaba poniéndose las botas oyó unos golpes desde la puerta. ¿Acaso Levi había olvidado algo?

-Pasa.

-Señorita Zoe, he venido a escoltarla como cada día- dijo con su seriedad habitual.- Vaya, está vestida. Pensaba que era una persona más desorganizada. - Hanji sonrió de medio lado pensando en el hombre que había salido minutos antes de su cama.

-Vayamos al cuartel, en cuanto me den mi pauta para hoy iremos afuera. Creo que nos vendrá bien un poco de entrenamiento a mí escuadrón y a mí. Ah, y Nanaba.- comenzó a decir.

-¿Sí?

-¿Has dormido bien está noche?- intentó no ruborizarse mientras recordaba lo que había sucedido hacía varias horas.

-Claro, como cada noche.- Hanji intentó buscar algún signo de cansancio en sus ojos, pero nada- Cuando me acuesto tengo un sueño bastante profundo.

-Que suerte.- su boca se torció en una sonrisa de alivio.

Se ajustó de nuevo las correas de sus piernas antes de entrar por la puerta. Su comandante se mostraba extrañamente pensativo, prácticamente no pareció advertir su presencia.

-Es definitivo. Ese hombre no duerme.- dijo Rivaille con sorna. Erwin lucía extrañamente relajado y sin ningún tipo de cansancio. -Buenos días comandante.

-Rivaille, en tu mesa tienes el plan de trabajo de los próximos días. Mike vendrá dentro de poco y se unirá a tu escuadrón a supervisarte.- Recordó la estúpida nueva orden que le habían impuesto y pensó en esa noche. Sin duda a Mike le daba igual su guardia.

-De acuerdo señor.

-Hanji- dijo de repente interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-¿Sí?

-Pasado mañana es tu día de permiso. ¿Te importaría acompañarme a la ciudad? - parecía extrañamente contento.

-Claro, ¿hay algo que quieras comprar?- dijo leyendo con desgana el amasijo de papeles que ya era clásico encontrarse en su mesa.

-Un anillo.

**Creo que más o menos se intuye hacia donde se va a dirigir el fic ahora que os he introducido un poco lo que quiero relatar.**

**Va a tratar un poco de la relación de Erwin y Helenka (ya sabréis porqué...)**

**También he querido introducir a Nanaba, y en el próximo fic introduciré a más miembros del escuadrón sin dejar a nuestros protagonistas de lado. **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	15. Banana

**Capítulo 15. Gracias por el apoyo, se hace lo que se puede.**

* * *

**Aún sigo traumatizada por el pobre Erwin, y los capítulos que se avecinan a continuación van a tratar un poco sobre él. Ya lo había pensado antes mientras comenzaba la serie. Pero espero que os guste lo que iré escribiendo en estos días. Un saludo al grupo de fb!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyogin no me pertenece, si lo hiciera, ya haría tiempo que habría canonizado la pareja.**

* * *

**Advertencia: si no te gusta la pareja o eres de mente pura o sensible. No sigas leyendo.**

* * *

* * *

El polvo que se despedía al cabalgar le molestaba. Sin duda ensuciaría las espuelas de su caballo. Tendría que volver a limpiar las herraduras de su montura al volver.

Sus ojos grisáceos se posaron sobre el hombre rubio que montaba a su lado. De 500 hombres que habían salido apenas 3 días atrás volvían solo con 18 miembros menos. Todo un récord dadas las últimas estadísticas.

Su comandante llevaba bastante tiempo relajado y con una posición bastante óptima. Los titanes no osaban atacar aquella fortaleza, donde los ciudadanos vivían en paz. Poco a poco dominaban las tierras de alrededor de los muros.

Quizás con el tiempo consiguieran ampliar sus territorios. Tener más tierras de cultivo no vendría mal para paliar el hambre. Y la población podría finalmente crecer.

Su mirada se posó en el gesto del hombre, sonreía con alegría y acariciaba una pequeña caja de terciopelo azul que había sacado de su chaqueta. Sabía perfectamente lo que contenía aquella caja.

Una mujer de cabellos rubios y alargados esperaba a su superior con su eterna sonrisa. ¿Cuándo se lo pediría? Se preguntaba. Hacía más de dos meses que su compañera había acudido con él a comprar el anillo. No sabía a qué estaba esperando. ¿Una verdadera victoria?

-Matrimonio- pensó para sí.

Dirigió la vista hacia atrás comprobando nuevamente que solo había habido una baja en su equipo. Desvió la mirada hacia la izquierda observando al equipo de investigaciones especiales. Una mujer con una coleta alta y corta señalaba a Moblit, su subordinado, riendo alegremente.

-Matrimonio- volvió a repetir.

.

.

.

El cepillo pasó entre sus mechones con dificultad. Conforme iba creciendo iba costando cada vez más desenredarlo.

-Quizás debería volver a cortarlo- observó los cabellos rotos en el peine debido a los enredos- Era más fácil de manejar cuando era más corto.

Su pelo caía gentilmente sobre sus hombros. Una corta melena cubría parte de su espalda. Hacía poco que había comenzado a volver a usar sus coletas altas. Sin duda era más cómodo para su trabajo, pero cuidar su pelo era un fastidio.

-Yo creo que como mejor le queda el pelo a Hanji-san es algo largo- contestó Petra ayudándola a cepillarlo- Solo tienes que cuidarlo y cepillarlo más a menudo.

Petra volvía a llevar su corta melena que le daba un aspecto más pequeño y femenino. Tenía una figura bastante envidiable. A pesar del uniforme sus pechos y sus caderas se marcaban saludablemente.

Nadie en su sano juicio la confundiría con un hombre. Al contrario que a ella.

-Lo cuidaría más si pudiese pasar más tiempo entre mujeres- dijo con resignación. En su equipo solo habían entrado hombres. Cosa que solía dejarla un tanto triste- Petra, aún estás a tiempo de cambiarte a mi escuadrón.

-No gracias. Estoy bien donde estoy- su sonrisa amable mostraba como siempre su clásico rubor.

-Señorita Zoe- interrumpió Nanaba de pronto.

-Nanaba, no hace falta que me llames así. Llámame Hanji, llevas meses siendo mi vigilante, ya es hora que nos tratemos con más confianza- Era cierto, por designios del juez se le había encomendado un vigilante.

Debido a su posición no le estaba permitido tener ningún tipo de relación. No obstante, y durante los últimos meses había aprendido como mantener encuentros con su amante sin que ella lo notase.

Aunque, desde su punto de vista, seguramente ya habría notado algunos de esos encuentros, solo que callaba al verse identificada con ella. Como fuera, más que a su vigilante la había llegado a considerar su amiga.

-Hanji, ¿con el pelo largo es difícil combatir?- su pregunta le sorprendió bastante.

-No, no necesariamente. Al menos para mí es más cómodo tener el cabello recogido. ¿Quieres dejarte el pelo largo? - la imaginó por unos momentos con el pelo largo y su visión fue algo parecido a la novia de su comandante.

La sonrisa turbia de Hanji asustó a la chica. Ponía esa misma cara psicótica que hacía cuando observaba a sus presas.

-Dejatelo largo- ¿salía sangre de su nariz?

-Vaya Nanaba, no pensaba que quisieras verte más femenina- observó Petra mientras recogía su cabello con unos pasadores.- ¿Es por algo en especial?- El rostro de Nanaba se torno rojizo.

-Oi, es cierto Nanaba. Me lo estaba preguntando. ¿Siempre has tenido el pelo tan corto?- A pesar de su aspecto varonil, Nanaba se diferenciaba bastante de Hanji en su comportamiento y su manera educada de hablar.

Sin duda, era mucho más femenina que la chica que portaba gafas a su lado.

-No, tenía una cabellera parecida a la tuya al entrar en el batallón de reclutamiento. Pero lo corté al terminar mi entrenamiento- señaló a Hanji que recogía su cabello en una coleta alta.

-¿Por qué razón? - sus cejas se enarcaron con sorpresa- Si entrenaste con el pelo así ya deberías saber como recogerlo adecuadamente.

-Yo... admiraba a alguien y quise tener un peinado como el suyo.- su vista se posó en el suelo y el rubor apareció de nuevo.-Aunque creo que esa persona no se ha fijado nunca en mí- jugaba con los cortos mechones de su pelo con la cabeza cabizbaja.

-Tu peinado...-comenzó a decir Hanji con la mirada perdida. Nanaba se sonrojaba pensando en si la habría descubierto- Me recuerda a una cáscara de plátano. Como una banana...¿Banana? Jajajaja Banana, ¡sí!

Nanaba la miraba horrorizada, se había ganado un mote sin querer. Al menos sus risas constantes la distraerían de preguntarle nada más embarazoso.

-Hanji-san, no seas cruel. Tu cabello es muy lindo Nanaba, no hace falta que lo cambies. - intentaba disimular Petra su risa ante el curioso apodo.- Bana- digo Nanaba, si quieres puedes llevar un lazo o una cinta para parecer más femenina.

-¿Una cinta?

-Sí, podemos ponerte una cinta alrededor de tu cabello. Aunque se te caería cuando estés usando el equipo 3 D. Tendrás que quitártela cuando salgas- sacó un pequeño lazo de su neceser y lo anudó en su cabeza.

-Petra, tu eres muy femenina- dijo admirándola- ¿tienes novio?- preguntó con cierta timidez.

-No, ah, yo no, no tengo nada de eso- se sonrojó al instante- Ya sabes que esas cosas están prohibidas en el ejército- sin querer miró a Hanji que sonrió con culpabilidad- Aunque si encontrase a alguien para mí...

-Vaya, ¿qué tipo de hombre te gusta Petra?- Hanji intentó mirar a la pared. Sin duda Nanaba no sabía nada de la situación de la chica. Y preguntaba con completa inocencia.

-Pues... me gustan los chicos fuertes y serios- comenzó a describir- con una mirada seria y la piel clara. Y que tengan la zona de cabello de la nuca más corta y un flequillo caiga hacia los lados. Un porte aristocrático y elegante...- sin querer había descrito a su capitán. Calló instintivamente al darse cuenta.

-Esa descripción me suena...-Hanji y Petra se miraban la una a la otra horrorizadas. Nanaba se daría cuenta.-Ya lo recuerdo. ¿No había alguien así en tu escuadrón?

Petra sudaba espantada. No quería decir claramente que quería a su superior. Y mucho menos explicar como había llegado a llevarse tan bien con la amante del mismo.

-No, no creo que haya nad- intentó cambiar de tema.

-Sí, era uno de los nuevos incorporados ¿no? Me ha parecido verlo en alguna expedición. Auruo Bossard no, ¿te gusta ese chico?- Hanji no pudo evitar contener la risa y Petra hizo una mueca de horror.

Durante unos minutos callaron mientras Petra se reponía pensando en aquel cadete. Ciertamente parecía que imitaba el estilo de su sargento. Pero... ¿ella y ese tío que se mordía la lengua al cabalgar? Inaudito.

-Bueno, Hanji y ¿y cual es tu tipo?

-¿Mi tipo? - se detuvo a pensar. Él único hombre por el que ella se había sentido atraída antes que Levi era su comandante.- Quizás me gustan los chicos amables y cariñosos.

-¡¿El sargento Rivaille es amable y cariñoso?! - la cara de la chica rubia mostraba auténtico espanto.- No puedo ni imaginármelo. - Hanji reía complacida.

-¿Y tú Nanaba?- sus mejillas tornaron escarlata y se quedó muda de asombro.

-M-m-m-me gustan los hombres sencillos y leales. Con un gran sentido del deber. Y con grandes habilidades de combate- se ocultó la cara tras las manos para no mostrar su sonrojo.

-Ahora que lo pienso, tu peinado me recuerda al del capitán Zakarius...- comentó Petra. Hanji torció el gesto. Era algo de lo que ya se había dado cuenta y había preferido no comentar.

-Terminemos de vestirnos. Aún quedan cosas que hacer antes de la próxima expedición. - cambió de tema súbitamente- Y yo quiero pasar mis días de permiso sin trabajo acumulado. Vamos, ¿mi guardiana?

-Sí, vayámonos- dijo Nanaba secándose unas pequeñas gotas que salían de sus ojos.

.

.

.

Se sentía el repiqueteo de unos dedos sobre la mesa. Sin duda nerviosismo. La reunión estaba siendo demasiado larga. El mismo tipo de estrategias aplicadas a otras zonas. No había nada nuevo.

Pero, era imposible no advertir esa zona abultada en su chaqueta. Una pequeña caja cuadrada. Nadie prestaba atención a sus explicaciones. Los tres cabos miraban atentamente la zona cuadrada confusos.

Una bola de papel le golpeó la cabeza. La alisó y miró hacia Mike que le hacía gestos para que la leyera.

"_Fuisteis a comprar el anillo hace tres meses,_

_¿cuándo se lo va a dar?"_

Rivaille miraba desde su esquina con su aparente insensibilidad. Todos estaban algo exasperados. Habían sido testigos de la intención de su superior de querer casarse. Pero no parecía demasiado preocupado.

Volvió a arrojar la bola de papel hacia los dos hombres.

"_Es más complicado de lo que pensáis,_

_no puede hacerlo tan fácilmente"_

Su mente viajó hacia atrás tres meses. Mientras andaban por las calles de la ciudad entrando en pequeñas joyerías. Un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel gris se había depositado en el bolsillo de su gabardina.

-Entonces, ¿es oficial? ¿Te vas a casar?- preguntaba con cierta curiosidad. Su comandante sonreía satisfecho dando pequeñas palmaditas en el bolsillo a la altura de su cadera.-¿Tendré que llamarla "mamá"? -repuso con sarcasmo.

-No, bueno. Aún no puedo pedírselo oficialmente. - sonrió con ternura mientras sacudía su cabeza.

-¿Cómo?- repuso dramáticamente- ¿Entonces para qué hemos ido a comprarlo?

-Quería tenerlo ya en mi poder para cuando sea el momento oportuno.

-¿Y qué momento va a ser ese?- se inclinaba sobre él con cierta malicia.

-Verás, ¿me guardarás un secreto?- Hanji asintió y se acercó a su comandante- Lo cierto es que ya me declaré hace varios años y me rechazó.

-¿¡Cómo!? ¿¡Has intentado pedirle matrimonio antes!?-Sus gritos alteraron a la gente que había a su alrededor. Erwin le puso una mano en la boca y la llevó a un lugar apartado.

-No grites, por favor. No podemos ir alarmando a los civiles con esta situación.- Se serenó.-Está bien te lo contaré.

"Helenka es una enfermera de hospital. Por lo que tras cada misión, lo primero que tenía que hacer era dirigirme a su puesto a estimar las bajas o pedir traslado de heridos. Más de una vez hemos tenido que trasladar cadáveres juntos.

Nunca ha sido agradable compartir ese tipo de experiencias con ella. Aunque fue una de las razones por las que llegamos a estar más unidos.

Aquel día, había tomado mi día de permiso y cenamos juntos en su casa. El clima era perfecto. Así que hinqué mi rodilla en el suelo y le pedí la mano.

-No- dijo ella secamente.- No me casaré contigo.

-¿C-cómo?- Estaba confuso. Pensaba que todos aquellos años de relación habían sido frutíferos.

-Lo que oyes. No eres lo suficientemente hombre para mí. No me das más que trabajo – decía con una mirada penetrante.

-¿Trabajo? Helenka,- la abracé contra mí- si me haces el honor de ser mi esposa juró que haré cuanto esté en mi mano para hacerte feliz.

-He dicho que no.- repuso drásticamente.

Me senté confuso cruzando mis dedos. Ella se sentó enfrente y comenzó a hablar tranquilamente.

-Cada vez que te vas de una de tus expediciones tengo que soportar el horrible clima de no saber si volverás o no. - agarró la copa de vino que tenía frente a ella- Aparte, en cada expedición aumentan el número de heridos y fallecidos. Y todos llegan a mi hospital de una u otra manera.

-Es complicado hacer a esta sociedad avanzar sin salir fuera de las murallas.

-No digo que no salgas.- bebió de la copa vaciándola- Cuando seas capaz de volver de una misión sin bajas me casaré contigo. Mientras, me negaré a ser la mujer de un comandante tan incompetente."

Erwin terminó su relato y observó los ojos abiertos de admiración de su vieja amiga.

-Creo que me he enamorado.-dijo con la mirada perdida.-Si al final no te casas tú con ella lo haré yo. Sin duda es toda una mujer. La admiro. Yo de mayor quiero ser como ella.

-Ya, bueno. A veces es bastante dominante. No me hubiese fijado en ella si fuese como cualquier otra.- miró nostálgico hacia el cielo- Así que así está la situación.

-Sin bajas, ¿eh?- pensó.

Su mente volvió al presente. Donde sus compañeros terminaban de recoger mientras Erwin limpiaba la pizarra dónde había estado explicando. Los tres cadetes salieron juntos hacia el comedor mientras Hanji le explicaba la historia.

-Eso va a ser difícil.- comentaba Mike- Cuando menos bajas hemos tenido han superado las 10.

-Cómo sea, ¿dónde está Erwin?

-Se ha quedado solo en la sala repasando sus notas. - dijo tranquilamente Levi- Si se quiere casar tiene que mantener a todo su escuadrón vivo. Más le vale trabajar duro.

-Puf, comienza a darme pena. Además del estrés de tener que dar la cara ante el juzgado por sus fracasos, tiene que paliarlos para estar con la mujer que ama.- todo resultaba muy complicado.

-Hanji- dijo Mike cambiando de tema- ¿qué tal te va en tu vigilancia? ¿Es Nanaba demasiado estricta? ¿Quieres qué hable con ella?

-No, ella es muy inocente y creo que a veces no se da cuenta de nada - cruzó una mirada con Rivaille- Tampoco creo que quiera decir nada inoportuno. ¿Y a vosotros como os va?

-Verás- Mike se atusó el bigote y pasó un brazo por encima de Rivaille que le lanzó una mirada infernal ante aquel contacto- Me paso el día observando como se dedica a limpiar todo el cuartel mientras pone a correr a su tropa. Es un demonio.

-Nuestros escuadrones entrenan juntos. Así que tú también eres un demonio.

-Pero a mi no me espera una cama caliente y una bonita chica todas las noches.- dijo señalando a Hanji- A mi me esperan decenas de soldados borrachos y sudados. Creo que voy a vigilarte también cuando vayas a verla.

-Ni se te ocurra.- le amenazó.

-No creas que eres el único que espera que pasen rápido los 6 meses de vigilancia.

-Ah, esto, Mike, hace mucho que no te veo con ninguna mujer, ¿a qué se debe?- Hanji entrecruzó sus manos nerviosamente. Intentar hacer de celestina no era su fuerte. Alzó la vista para comprobar que Nanaba aún continuaba cogiendo su comida junto a Petra.

-Las mujeres del cuartel van todas detrás del enano que me toca vigilar a diario- recibió un fuerte codazo en las costillas-. El caso es que, -su voz sonaba entrecortada por el dolor- Erwin me ha inspirado para buscar a mi mujer ideal.

-Vaya, ¿y cual es tu mujer ideal?- Hanji se retorcía nerviosa mientra vigilaba a lo lejos a la chica de cabellos rubios. Rivaille la miraba extrañado ante tanta atención e interés.

-Me gustaría poder despertarme cada mañana junto a una chica que huela como la fruta. Dulce y tierna. Instándome a saborearla cada día.- sonrió con aprobación.

-Eso suena muy pervertido, pero digno de tí. - reía Hanji.

Dos figuras femeninas se aproximaron.

-Buenas tarde sargento, capitanes.- Dijo Petra alegre, sentándose junto a Hanji- ¿qué tal fue la reunión?

-Productiva. Habrá que entrenar aún más- su voz penetrante erizaba su vello al hablar. "Más horas de fatiga". Pensaba con resignación Petra.

-Vaya Petra, pareces desilusionada. ¿Quizás porque pensabas pasar más tiempo con alguien especial?- inquirió Mike en tono juguetón.

-No, yo no,...

-¿Es ese chico del que hablamos el otro día? Tu compañero de escuadrón.-Dijo de repente Nanaba.- El cabo Bossard.

-¿Auruo?-Petra miró espantada a su superior mientras decía aquellas palabras- Entiendo. Intentaré poneros juntos en el próximo entrenamiento.- dijo tranquilamente.

-Que bien, eh, ¿Petra?- Nanaba sonreía a su compañera. Pero Petra se encontraba petrificada y horrorizada ante lo que le esperaba. Hanji podía ver sus lágrimas invisibles cayendo por sus ojos. Ojalá pudiese haber dicho algo.

-Hablando de parejas, Nanaba- Mike señaló a su subordinada- ¿y ese lazo azul? ¿Te has echado novio?

-No, señor. Siempre respeto las normas de la milicia. Jamás se me ocurriría.- dijo seriamente. - Petra pensó que estaría bien aportar un aspecto más femenino. Quizás debería dejarme crecer el pelo o …

-No, tú pelo está muy bien. Te queda muy bien la cinta, aunque quizás te lo tengas que quitar cuando salgamos fuera, para que no se te pierda.- Nanaba se había sonrojado levemente, y se levantó de la mesa- ¿Adonde vas?

-Olvidé coger la fruta para el postre, señor. Preferiría evitar el escorbuto en la medida de lo posible.- Mike sonrió satisfecho.

-¡No olvides coger una banana!¡Tiene mucho potasio!-se burló Hanji.

.

.

.

Más de 200 espuelas reverberaban alrededor. La tierra bajo sus pies se hundía con cada paso. Varias carretas tomaban la delantera para entrar en la ciudad. Los soldados esperaban ansiosos la vuelta a su hogar.

5 meses habían pasado desde aquella conversación en el comedor. Nanaba sonreía a su lado mientras de su chaqueta sacaba aquel fino lazo y lo anudaba en su cabeza. A su espalda, Petra parecía molesta por los comentarios del chico con cabello claro y corto.

Rivaille observaba a ambos con pasividad. Dos subordinados suyos más reían la escena.

Su compañero Mike olía con satisfacción su espada manchada de sangre. Una dura batalla sin duda.

Su mano derecha, Moblit, se acercó en su caballo portando una lista.

-Recuento terminado, señorita Zoe.

-De acuerdo, vuelve a tu formación.

-Hanji, hazme un informe rápido de la situación.-Dijo su comandante apretando el puño al agarrar las riendas de su montura.

-25 soldados heridos. Varias hectáreas de tierra recuperadas. Provisión de alimentos completa.

-¿Bajas?

-Ninguna- dijo sonriendo.

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, que se nos casa, que se nos casa!1 /**

**Sí, voy a casar a Erwin, que adoro al personaje de su novia aunque sea inventado. Y quiero darle un señor tributo que se lo merece, que es todo un hombre. **

**Espero que os haya gustado la introducción poco a poco en el romance de MikexNanaba. Que iré desarrollando poco a poco.**

**En el capítulo 16 narraré un poco sobre como se conocieron Erwin y Helenka... Nos leemos!**


	16. Un pequeño ramo con cuatro flores

**Bueno, lo prometido es deuda capítulo 16.**

**Se que todos esperais algo de Levihan. Pero ya advertí que quería contar la historia de Erwin en mi fic. Mis tres protagonistas son ellos tres, así que cada cual tiene su granito de arena.**

**Además después de lo último que paso en el manga estoy muy inspirada para escribir.**

**Espero que os guste.**

**Si no os gusta el levihan, no os gusta Erwin o pensáis que en esta serie no puede haber relaciones románticas no sigáis leyendo.**

**Disclaimer: Singeki no Kyogin no me pertenece, si lo hiciera azotaría a los animadores por meter relleno en vez de continuar el anime y llegar a las partes realmente guays de la historia.**

Erwin Smith, perteneciente a la familia Smith. Familia de comerciantes desde generaciones atrás. Excesivamente cuidadosos con su imagen social. No se podían permitir ni un solo fallo.

Quien iba a decir, que sería el primogénito quien daría aquella mala imagen.

-Me niego- el golpe sobre la mesa de caoba hizo crujir la madera- Ningún hijo mío será militar. Esta ciudad es lo suficientemente segura como para vivir en ella. Abandona esas vanas ilusiones de ver el exterior.

-Padre, mi decisión es irrevocable. - sus gruesas cejas se arqueaban con seriedad sobre sus penetrantes ojos.- No pienso dar marcha atrás.

-Charles, por favor, deja que se vaya. Él ha tomado su decisión.- la mujer mayor de pelo rubio y ensortijado hacia atrás posó sus manos sobre su hijo.- Erwin, pase lo que pase estaré orgullosa de tí.

-Gracias madre.-la abrazo con fuerza.- Por favor, dile a Elga que vendré a verla siempre que pueda.

-Erwin, quizás ella pronto...

-Tú solo dile eso.

Su pequeña hermana de 11 años yacía postrada en una cama inerte desde hacía varios meses. Ningún médico daba ninguna prueba positiva a su tratamiento. Sus ojos vidriosos siempre miraban hacia arriba sin llegar a cerrarse.

Había decidido unirse al ejército para liberar su futuro. Pero, en ocasiones, pensaba que intentaba huir de su pasado.

.

.

.

-Nuevo, ¿eh? Vaya primera misión te ha tocado. Me compadezco de tí- urdía su capitán.

Tras varios años de entrenamiento. Entró en la legión de reconocimiento. No pensaba quedarse ni un minuto más en aquellas murallas. Pero para su suerte, su primera misión no era precisamente agradable.

20 familias distintas. Elegidas al azar. Para probar que podrían generarse nuevas ciudades cerca de los muros. Sin duda, una auténtica estupidez. Cada día cabalgaba en su caballo oteando la zona. Familias desnutridas.

Niños hambrientos. Aquello era horrible. Sin duda, el rey nunca pensaba en su pueblo cuando tomaba sus decisiones. Se deshacía de él como más rápido fuese.

Poner a todas aquellas contra un paredón y fusilarlos habría sido más humano. A pesar de que se encontraban en una posición relativamente segura a la aparición de titanes. La gente estaba aterrada.

Hacía solo pocos meses que se encontraban en aquel sitio cuando se originó un incendio. Era temprano, rozando el mediodía. Dos borrachos discutían con frustración. El cristal roto de una de sus botellas prendió la pólvora y...

Erwin se encontraba a varios metros de la zona accidentada.

-Smith, dirígete a la zona de refugiados y guíales a la puerta.

-Señor, creo que sería mejor comprobar la zona para que no haya heridos. Seguramente podríamos.

-Es una orden.- no dijo nada más y abandonó al joven cabo observando como las llamas eran guiadas por el viento hacia la población errática.

-¡Que le jodan a la orden!- agarró fuertemente las riendas de su caballo y le obligó a retroceder.

El foco del incendio hizo que su montura se quejase. Observó atentamente. Cuerpos quemados, calcinados. Algunos de ellos muy pequeños.

Recorrió la zona en busca de supervivientes.

Dos pequeñas sombras se movían cerca del foco del fuego. ¿Niños? Uno de ellos parecía gritar ¿Estaban vivos?

Bajó de su montura y se acercó a ellos. Un niño y una niña. La niña parecía muy pequeña. Inconsciente. Su ropa estaba bastante quemada y su piel presentaba muestras de abrasión.

Tenía que llevarla cuanto antes a un hospital.

Situó a la niña delante suya y ayudó al niño a subir a su montura. El niño parecía poco hablador. No era de extrañar que estuviese traumatizado por algo que hubiese visto.

Al acercarse a la cola de refugiados divisó a su superior. Que le miraba amenazante.

-Smith, le dije que no se alejase del pelotón y ayudase a la evacuación de los heridos. ¿Se puede saber qu- sus ojos se detuvieron contemplando las dos figuras que habitaban con el su caballo. - Tendrás problemas por esto. La insubordinación-

-Me da igual – No miró siquiera a sus ojos y continuó su camino hacia la ciudad.

-No seré yo quién diga nada- su capitán se giró y volvió la vista hacia sus otros camaradas-Sálvala.

Conocía bien el distrito de Shingashima, su familia había vivido allí durante años. Sabía donde encontrar un hospital.

Solo cruzar la esquina y lo encontraría. Sin duda los refugiados del desastre ya se encontraban en el lugar, pues el olor humo de sus prendas invadía sus pulmones. Varios doctores atendían en la puerta. Aquello era un caos.

Demasiado gente herida. Traslado de cadáveres. Lágrimas.

Bajó del caballo y ayudó al pequeño niño a bajar. Acto seguido agarró a la niña entre sus brazos.

-Escuchame. Rivaille, dijiste que te llamabas, ¿no? Vamos a entrar, no te sueltes de mi chaqueta. Hay demasiada gente- el niño asintió y se agarró a la prenda con fuerza.

La marabunta de gente no le dejaba avanzar.

-Por favor, déjenme pasar, llevo a una niña pequeña. Por favor- la gente ignoraba sus ruegos y continuaba empujando.

De repente el niño se soltó de su agarre y pateó a un adulto haciéndole caer al suelo. Un pequeño pasillo se abrió. No dudo un instante y se introdujo por la puerta del hospital.

Miró hacia todos lados. Todos los médicos parecían ocupados. Depositó a la niña sobre un asiento.

- Por favor, cuídala mientras voy a por un médico. - el niño asintió aún sin expresión.

A lo lejos vislumbró a una mujer con el cabello recogido en una trenza. Llevaba un uniforme blanco. ¿Una enfermera?

-Perdone señorita, pero podría...

-¿Un militar? Lo siento, estamos muy atareados no pienso acatar órdenes del ejército ahora. Váyase.

-No es por mí, es que...

-He dicho que se vaya, ¿ha observado la cantidad de refugiados que han llegado de su estúpida misión? - Erwin cogió con fuerza sus muñecas y la guió hasta la niña.

-¡Esta niña tiene quemaduras graves y necesita atención urgente! - los ojos de la mujer se abrieron de golpe y no dijo nada. Tan solo reacciono para comprobar sus constantes vitales y lo suficientemente rápido como para cogerla en brazos y llevarla a una habitación particular.

-El niño no presentar ninguna herida. Yo me encargaré del resto.

-¿Se pondrá bien?

-No lo se...-cerró la puerta lentamente dejándolos afuera.

-Lo siento pequeño, será mejor que te quedes aquí por ahora. Debo volver a mi puesto a ayudar a otros heridos ¿Estarás bien?

El niño asintió sin mediar palabra. Al día siguiente, cuando fue a ver el estado de la pequeña, ya no estaba.

.

.

.

Curiosamente, la pequeña se ganó un hueco en su corazón. En cierta manera le recordaba a su hermana, enterrada ya años atrás. Sus padres, sin haber podido soportar la presión de su muerte, fueron encontrados en extrañas circunstancias.

Tal vez, suicidio.

Solo le quedaba la pequeña muchacha. Iba a verla cada día que podía. Sus pequeños ojos siempre la miraban con furia y rabia contenida.

Aquel día, como cualquier otro, fue a visitar a la pequeña.

-¿Otra vez aquí?- aquella enfermera, Helenka, le miraba con infinito desprecio- ¿Por qué se preocupa tanto por ella? ¿Acaso es un pervertido?

-No, ella, me recuerda a mi hermana pequeña. Murió.- La mujer retiró su mirada avergonzada.

-Lo lamento... -se aclaró la gargante.- Perdona, los... militares me ponen nerviosa. Muchos de los vuestros pasean por los hospitales como si no hiciesemos lo suficientemente bien nuestro trabajo. Se pavonean como si fueran animales.

-No todos son así.

-¿Y tú eres la excepción que cumple la regla?

-Quizás no, pero no quiero ser un miembro inútil que solo piensa en engordar su barriga.

-¿Eres de un barrio adinerado?

-No, al contrario. Mis padres eran meros comerciantes. Vivía en este mismo distrito.

-¿Eran?

-Se suicidaron.

-...- la chica suspiró con resignación- Lamento haberte dicho esas cosas. No creo que haya sido adecuado.

-No importa- le ofreció su mano- ¿amigos?

-Amigos.

.

.

.

Finalmente llegó el día en que la pequeña niña saldría de aquel sitio. Parecía realmente incómoda con los hospitales. Su doctor la ayudó a incorporarse y la llevó hasta la entrada.

Erwin recogía sus cosas en una pequeña bolsa. Realmente poco había podido acumular en aquellos años que llevaba allí. La llevaría a su casa, y la instruiría en la milicia. Ella ya lo había decidido. Y desde la muerte de sus padres, aquel sitio le parecía excesivamente grande. Una compañía no vendría mal.

-¿Se va?- se giró para ver la blanca silueta de la mujer con cabello rubio. Su trenza caía despeinada hacia un lado.

-Pareces cansada.

-Una operación inesperada. Tuve que ayudar en ella. Entonces, ¿se va?

-Finalmente ha conseguido recuperar la movilidad completa. El médico ha dicho que puede realizar el resto del reposo en mi casa.

-Así que te la llevas a tu casa...Tan joven y padre soltero- rió con sarcasmo.

-No, no pretendo adoptarla. Ella... quiere mantener su apellido. No le avergüenza su pasado.

-Una chica inteligente. Acabará mal si sigue relacionándose contigo.

Ambos rieron. No obstante, sus voces sonaban secas, como si sus gargantas les abrasasen intentando exhalar alguna frase.

-Helenka...yo...

-No es necesario que digas nada, espero que os vaya muy bien.- Observó su figura alejarse con impotencia.

Durante aquellos años. No sabía porqué había llegado a desarrollar auténtico afecto por aquella mujer. Mucho más que a ninguna otra mujer que hubiese conocido antes. Había estado con otras chicas anteriormente. Pero ella era especial.

Sus manos sudaban. Podía sentir el temblor de sus pies. Algo le indicaba que corriese tras ella.

Estúpido. No lo hizo, recordó todas aquellas familias ardiendo bajo aquella noche estrellada.

¿De veras pensaba mantener una relación que podría traer tanto sufrimiento en el futuro?

Dio media vuelta y volvió sobre sus pasos.

.

.

.

El alcohol corría por sus venas. Sus compañeros de escuadrón bebían con él. Sin duda, se sentía deprimido. Ya hacía un año y medio que su pequeña amiga se había alistado.

Por supuesto no estaba de acuerdo, peor la chica era increíblemente terca.

-Le salvé la vida para que ahora la pierda...- volvió a beber otro trago.

-No digas eso Erwin, la niña ha crecido admirándote. Quiere ser como tú. Cuando se licencie quizás entre en tu mismo escuadrón. Sería toda una suerte.

-No sería fácil protegerla del ataque de un titán. Es muy impulsiva.

-Por supuesto, pero quizás ella sea más habilidosa que tú y termine dejándote atrás. Déjala que siga adelante su curso.

-Quizás...

-Por cierto, Erwin. He oído que eres muy popular entre las mujeres. Ya podrías compartir alguna.

-No creo que eso sea buena idea- reía entre dientes- No creo que...-aquella fina trenza rubia cruzó su imaginación.

-Erwin, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, solo creo que estoy algo mareado. Volveré a mi habitación.

Aquel día no podía parar de pensar en aquella mujer. Que habría sido de ella. Ya hacía casi dos años que no la veía. Pensó en un pretexto para verla. Pero, ¿que haría un militar en un hospital pediátrico?

Se agarró a su almohada en intentó dormir.

Años y años pasaban. La pequeña niña había llegado a estar muy unida a él. Podría pensar que era algún tipo de afecto. Pero al convertirse en líder de escuadrón no creyó que fuese conveniente ahondar en esa cuestión.

La chica que el veía se mostraba alegre en ocasiones. Pero manteniendo la seriedad ante su trabajo. Aquel trauma infantil se borró de sus ojos en el momento en que comenzó a ver a sus presas con ojos investigadores.

Al forzar tanto su trabajo, había comenzado a llevar gafas, lo que para el hombre le daba un aspecto divertido y aún más feroz. Ya que con el reflejo del sol no podía adivinar su expresión.

Pero, no la veía como una mujer. No era por su juventud. Tan solo era que la consideraba una pequeña hermana, había crecido con ella y había llegado a sustituir a su hermana muerta.

Nadie podía llenar su corazón.

O eso pensaba.

No había manera humana de detener a aquella jovencita impulsiva. Así que cuando sucedió la ocasión, quiso participar en una difícil misión de búsqueda y recolecta de unas extrañas hierbas. La chica era brillante. El plan parecía perfecto.

Parecía.

En efecto, ella resultó gravemente herida en un desprendimiento. Viéndose obligado a abandonar a aquella pequeña junto a su subordinado. No llevaba demasiado tiempo con aquel chico.

Pero era el mismo niño callado que ayudó de niño. Eso era suficiente para él para confiarle su vida.

Mientras cruzaba las puertas de la ciudad no dejaba de pensar en la joven Zoe. Se había convertido en toda una mujer. Le quedaba mucha vida por delante.

Aunque volvería a pasar el infierno de aquel hospital.

Hospital. En ese momento lo recordó. Aquel viejo y raído distrito. Estaba dirigiéndose a aquel viejo edificio. Era donde debía depositar las medicinas. Lo primordial era sanar a los niños.

La epidemia quedaría resoluta.

Mientras el doctor examinaba las hierbas y las raíces inconscientemente pensaba en aquella chica ¿seguiría allí? Posiblemente no. La última vez que la había visto hací años. De haber sobrevivido a la epidemia no pasaría su vida en un hospital.

Estaba a punto de abandonar el hospital cuando un fuerte brazo le agarró.

-Por favor, ¡ayúdeme a trasladar a este herido!- sus miradas se cruzaron en cuanto terminó la frase. La misma trenza rubia. Sus ojos cálidos y pasionales.- ¿E-Erwin?

Hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía. Pero su corazón volvió a latir acelerado. La había encontrado. Y ya no podía reprimir sus sentimientos.

Aquella sala de diagnósticos se convirtió en su secreto. Ninguno de los dos se resistió. Llevaban demasiado tiempo reprimiéndolo. Sus bocas se entrelazaron como si llevaran tiempo conociéndose.

Tras unos minutos exhalaron fuertemente. Recuperando el aliento.

-¿Qué se supone que-?- intentó decir ella.

-No puedo... reprimir esto más- besó lentamente sus labios. Sintiendo como se hundían con los de ella.- Te quiero.- ella sonrió.

-¿Acaso tienes un extraño fetiche con las enfermeras?

-Solo contigo.

Se desenvolvieron de sus ropas y se entregaron al placer.

Durante los primeros meses, no parecían definir su relación. Teniendo tórridos encuentros ocasionales. Sin embargo, ella parecía cada vez más y más molesta cada vez que volvía de una batalla.

Aquel día llovía. Sus soldados estaban muy contentos por haber vuelto. La joven Hanji, junto con una amiga que había hecho en el escuadrón le daban la bienvenida. Se dirigió a su despacho cansado.

Debía pasar a limpio las bajas antes de intentar disfrutar de la comitiva.

Abrió la puerta de su despacho y la encontró. Allí sentada. Sobre su silla, mirándole en silencio.

- Has tardado en llegar.

-¿Cómo has llegado aquí? - dijo cerrando la puerta.

-Estaban bastante entretenidos como para fijarse en una enfermera cualquiera.

-¿Has venido a verme?- sonrió.

-No, he venido a acabar con esto. No creo que debamos seguir viéndonos. Se lo preocupante que es que tengas pareja en tu posición. Muy arriesgado.

-Eso no me importa- se acercó lentamente hacia ella que le miraba sin pestañear. - Esta vez tampoco viniste a despedirme, ni a recibirme...

-Ni lo haré. Es demasiado doloroso verte partir. Nunca sé cuando volverás. Nunca se cuando terminarás en mi hospital. Quién sabe con una pierna o un brazo menos.

-Aunque perdiese un brazo eso no me cambiaría.

-Lo se, pero sería igualmente doloroso. No puedo...No quiero...enamorarme más de tí. Será aún peor.- se puso la mano en su cara para no llorar y se levantó para irse de allí- Debemos romper.

Erwin la atrapó entre sus brazos sin dejarla abandonar el sitio.

-Helenka Karlaa Zchrongüer, me da igual si vuelvo sin un brazo o sin ninguno. Mientras esté con vida quiero pasarla contigo. -Ella se apoyó sobre la mesa sin poder contener las lágrimas.

-No hacía falta que dijeses mi segundo nombre...-Se abrazó a él sin ser consciente de la chica que espiaba dolida tras la puerta.

.

.

.

Hanji se colocó aquellos zapatos planos con los que solía pasar sus días de permiso y se soltó el pelo. El trabajo excesivo de los últimos meses no le había dado mucho tiempo para tener tiempo libre.

Pero merecía la pena. Llevaba una falda larga de color café. Y una blusa de color burdeos. No era algo demasiado bonito. Pero era la ropa más femenina que tenía.

A su izquierda, Petra terminaba de recogerse el pelo con sus habituales horquillas. Se colocó una flor azul en el pelo para decorarselo. Sin duda era muy femenina, llevaba un vestido ajustado de color granate. Y unos bonitos tacones a juego.

A su derecha, Nanaba peinaba su cabello hacia el lado. Le daba un aspecto muy sensual. Camiseta negra ajustada y vaqueros hasta la rodilla. Sandalias que dejaban ver sus delicados pies.

-Cualquiera diría que vamos a una boda- sonrió Nanaba mientras Petra se acercaba a maquillarla.

-Bueno, Erwin tampoco ha querido dar mucho revuelo. Nos ha pedido que solo vayamos los más allegados de él y nuestros respectivos escuadrones. - Hanji pasó un poco de bálsamo labial haciendo que sus labios brillasen.

-El heichou ha decidido que vayamos Erd, Gunther, Auruo y yo. Los 4 más fuertes de su escuadrón- decía Petra emocionada- Aunque dijo que a cambio de poder asistir nos doblaría el entrenamiento...

-No me extraña ese comentario de Levi – rió Hanji. - ¿Quién irá del tuyo? Vosotros sois bastante numerosos.

- Pues, Renne, Gerger, Henning y yo. Al igual que el cabo Levi, decidió que fuéramos los que teníamos más confianza en él equipo.

-¿Renne viene? ¿Por qué no ha venido a arreglarse con nosotras?- dijo mientras terminaba de aplicar los polvos en la cara de Nanaba.

-Ella... se fue con Gerger. Creo que han comenzado un tipo de relación especial. Dijo que se arreglaría en su habitación y vendría con él.

-Vaya, que romántico. Yo también quiero alguien con quien compartir el ramo de la novia...-comenzó a decir Petra.

-¿Y el chico de tu escuadrón?

-Por favor, Nanaba, no me emparejes más con él-dijo colorada.

Hanji observó a ambas chicas y rió con gusto. Por fin su viejo amigo sería feliz.

El lugar designado para la ceremonia fue la antigua y vieja casa del comandante. A esas alturas ya habrían terminado de limpiar. Seguramente Rivaille se habría encargado de que la casa quedase impoluta.

El salón principal de la casa era simplemente perfecto. Colocaron los muebles del comedor a un lado dejando espacio suficiente para todos los adultos.

En una esquina en un viejo piano, Rivaille tocaba aquella canción tan triste. Al fondo, el capitán Mike Zakarius oficiaba la ceremonia. Hanji permanecía al frente confortando a Petra que no dejaba de llorar.

Erwin llevaba una camisa blanca impoluta y una chaqueta azul marino. A juego con sus pantalones. Helenka vestía un traje blanco de lindo que dejaba mostrar sus bonitas piernas. Como ramo, llevaba 4 flores agarradas con un pequeño lazo blanco.

La boda fue rápida y concisa. Ambos se besaron y se pusieron sus anillos.

Todos estaban emocionados. Excepto los tres superiores que veían la escena satisfechos.

-Bueno, chicas, colocaos que tire el ramo.

Las cuatro chicas se colocaron juntas. Petra se peleaba por colocarse la primera. La novia se dio la vuelta y se puso de espaldas a ellas. Hanji sintió la mirada de Rivaille que miraba la escena inquieta.

Se giró hacia él justo cuando el ramo dio en su cabeza y cayó en las manos de Nanaba.

La chica de cabello rubio se puso a llorar inmediatamente. Siendo confortada por todos los de la sala.

Sería un día que no podrían olvidar en mucho tiempo.

.

.

.

El sonido metálico la despertó. Se había quedado dormida en su mesa. El papeleo no dejaba de aumentar. Por muchas expediciones que hicieran nada resultaba más claro. ¿Cuántos años más tendrían que pasar para arañar siquiera la verdad?

Se frotó los ojos y levantó la vista hacia su superior. Que recogía los papeles de su mesa.

-No hace falta que te levantes. Aunque deberías acostarte en tu cama. - el anillo que colgaba junto a su colgante era el causante de aquel ruido metálico.

-No importa. Anoche no descansé bien. Es mejor que me vaya- se levantó de su mesa y agarró el fajo de hojas bajo su brazo.- Por cierto, ¿Cómo está Helenka?

-Bien, aunque últimamente tiene muchas náuseas. El trabajo le agobia demasiado. Espero que en la próxima expedición podamos darle menos cadáveres y heridos de los que encargarse.

-Yo también lo espero.

Era el año 845. Ninguno de ellos esperaba los acontecimientos que ocurrirían meses más tarde.

**Me siento malvada. Hemos conseguido llegar al año que yo quería llegar.**

**El terrible ataque del titán colosal. Quería tratar esta parte de la historia en mi fic. Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Ya hacía tiempo que quería tratar un poco la historia de Erwin. Porque es un personaje que idolatro mucho y más desde el capítulo 49 donde demostró ser todo un machote.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Au revoir!**


	17. Deberías tratarla mejor

**Vaya, han pasado muchos días desde que subí el último capítulo de este fic. Vamos llegando poco a poco a como quería terminar este fic. Aún me quedan bastantes ideas en el tintero, así que aún no terminará. Y quizás empiece otro cuando termine este con otra cinemática. Aún no lo se.**

**De todas formas agradezco al grupo fb por el apoyo, y a todos en general que lo leéis y os gusta.**

**Este fic está completamente inventado, no tiene porque aparecer en la serie original (ojalá). Si no te gusta la pareja de Hanji y Rivaille o eres de mente sensible vete al icono de buscar y busca otro fic que si te agrade, no pierdas tu tiempo leyendo esto.**

**Disclaimer: Snk no me pertenece, si fuese mía ya habrían llegado al dichoso sótano.**

* * *

El sol se ponía lentamente en los campos de entrenamiento. Gunther, Auruo, Erd y Petra. Los únicos miembros vivos del escuadrón de Rivaille en esos momentos recogían todo el material.

-Venga, daros prisa. Dejad esto bien limpio. Quiero irme a descansar de una vez- decía su ruda y temperamental voz.

-Lo que el heichou quiere es irse temprano con su chica...-dijo Auruo con frustración.

-¡Cállate, Auruo!- recibió un codazo de su compañera que se encontraba a su lado barriendo con una escoba.

-Mira, Erd, ya empezaron con sus peleas matrimoniales. - Erd y Gunther reían juntos viendo a sus dos compañeros.

-Agh... como sigan así no acabaremos nunca.- Rivaille contemplaba seriamente la escena mientras se replanteaba si mandarlos a limpiar letrinas hasta que amaneciese.

.

.

.

Como superior, tenía que ser el último en irse a descansar. A pesar de tener que vigilar a sus subordinados tenía que hacer informes de sus actitudes físicas semanalmente. Revisó los papeles frente a él y los dio por terminados.

Se dirigió al despacho de su comandante a entregárselos como cada noche. Hoy se había retrasado más que nunca porque había tenido que imponer disciplina a sus dos miembros más jóvenes. Cuya única obsesión era pelear.

Si no encontraba a su comandante en su puesto, dejaría el informe y se iría de allí. No le apetecía demasiado ir a buscarle expresamente. Ya hacía rato que había alcanzado la noche.

-Ninguna persona normal seguiría trabajando a estas horas. - abrió la puerta y encontró su rostro inflexible y sonriente firmando papeles.- Por supuesto, tú no eres normal.

-Vaya, Rivaille, pasa.

-Aquí tienes mi informe.- Soltó con desgana el amasijo de papeles sobre su mesa.- Siempre estás aquí, ¿tú mujer no te echa de menos?

-Un buen líder siempre se va el último a descansar, deberías saberlo. Y ella está acostumbrada a que no podamos vernos tan abiertamente.-Observó como Rivaille miraba a todos lados en aquel despacho- Levi, si estás buscando a Hanji, aún está en su laboratorio.

-No dije que la estuviese buscando. - se aclaró la garganta y se sentó en un sillón cercano- De todas formas, ¿qué le has mandado hacer ahora que la tiene tan entretenida?

-Personalmente nada. Ella no me suele dejar que me meta en sus investigaciones. Estas semanas lleva inmersa en aquel diario que encontrasteis.

-¿El cuaderno de Ilse Lagner? Pensaba que ya habíamos llegado a las conclusiones pertinentes sobre ello. No se conoce ningún ejemplar con las características que describía. Quizás estaba sufriendo alucinaciones.

-Bueno, pero ya conoces a Hanji, mientras haya algo por descubrir no se detendrá.- Rivaille se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta.- Si vas a ir a verla, llévale la comida. Seguro que se habrá olvidado de bajar.

-Tché.

-Ah, y Levi, por favor. Si esta noche duerme contigo, no hagáis ruido. Tengo que hacer gestiones mañana temprano en la ciudad

Rivaille contestó al comentario dando un portazo en la puerta.

-Añoro ser así de joven...- dijo mientras acariciaba el colgante de su cuello contorneando con sus dedos su alianza de boda.- Si mañana termino antes...

.

.

.

Cinco pisos de escaleras. No había ningún soldado cerca. Todos deberían haberse ido ya a descansar. La bandeja pesaba y calentaba sus manos mientras la sostenía. Encontró la puerta entreabierta y una tenue luz se discernía en el interior.

El suelo era prácticamente inexistente debido a la gran cantidad de papeles y anotaciones que había en el suelo. Al fondo de la habitación, la chica le daba la espalda mientras leía y anotaba cosas con varios libros abiertos a la vez.

-Moblit, te dije que te fueras hace un rato. Vete a descansar. Nos veremos mañana.

Rivaille ignoró su frase y despejó una pequeña mesa donde colocó la bandeja con comida. Se acercó a ella por detrás y cerró el libro que estaba leyendo con su mano.

-Moblit, ya te he dicho qu-, ¿Levi?¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tu turno acabó hace rato. Come.- dijo señalando la mesa.

Hanji se resignó y acercó su silla a la mesa.

-Me has traído mucha comida. Yo no como tanto. - dijo señalando la bandeja.

-También está mi ración.- un par de cubiertos envueltos en sendas servilletas adornaban la esquina de la bandeja.

-Vaya, ¿vas a cenar conmigo? Que tierno.- besó su mejilla- Gracias.

-¿Y bien? ¿Has descubierto algo nuevo? Llevas más de una semana sin salir de aquí. Espero que sea algo grande.

-No lo sé. Sin datos de campo es difícil. Espero que en la próxima expedición me dejen apartarme un poco para buscar algún espécimen raro con el que experimentar.

-Ya veo.

-Aunque tengo una teoría acerca del diario.- Rivaille la escuchó con atención- Creo que el titán que describe Lagner en su diario la confundió con otro humano.

-No creo que los titanes puedan diferenciar mucho a los humanos. Somos meras presas ante sus ojos.

-Pero no parecía querer atacarla al principio. Quizás haya personas con capacidad de convertirse en titanes, y los propios titanes los reconozca a través de sus alter egos. ¿Qué te parece esta teoría?

-Una estupidez.

Terminaron de comer y apagaron las luces. Mientras bajaban aquellas estrechas escaleras, Hanji se agarraba sensualmente de su brazo.

-Entonces, ¿me vas a dejar dormir contigo esta noche? Ya es muy tarde y alteraré a las chicas si voy allí a estas horas.

-En mi cama no te metes si no te has duchado antes. Llevas una semana encerrada en ese cuarto, y hueles fatal.

-No deberías decirme esas cosas tan bordes, podría enfadarme.

-Cómo quieras. Pero en mi cama no entras si no te has duchado.

-Aguafiestas.

.

.

.

Se sentó en el suelo mientras él le secaba el pelo con una toalla.

-Si tus subordinados te vieran así ahora te perderían todo el respeto. - lo decía con su habitual tono alegre.- ¿A Erd también le cepillas el pelo?

-...

Cesó el movimiento de la toalla en su cabeza. Le agarró por las axilas y la sentó sobre sus piernas. Introdujo sus manos bajo su pijama holgado y comenzó a lamer las finas gotas de agua que caían sobre su cuello.

-No, espera, Erwin está al lado. No quiero hacerlo con él al lado.

-Me da igual. Decía que tenía que levantarse temprano.

-Razón de más, ¡suéltame!- dijo intentando apartar sus manos de sus pechos.

Utilizó su peso en su contra y la tumbó en la cama con él. El mueble no soportó el impacto y se rompió una de las patas. Hanji no pudo soportar la escena y empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

-¡Rivaille, eso saldrá de tu sueldo! - dijo una voz enfurecida a través de la pared.

Hanji reía aún más alto. Golpeando la cama mientras doblaba su cuerpo sin poder controlar sus risas. Otra pata crujió y se rompió.

-¡Comandante, está vez ha sido Hanji!- dijo acusatoriamente.

-¡Me da igual, iros a dormir de una vez, por dios!

.

.

.

Mike se acercó a sus dos compañeros que estaban sentados juntos en el comedor. Erwin comía tranquilamente mientras Rivaille miraba con furia al trío sentado a varias mesas de distancia.

-¿Qué traman ya las chicas?- preguntó señalando a Hanji, Nanaba y Petra, que hablaban con emoción.

-No lo sé.- respondió el hombre de cabellos rubios.- Aunque si Hanji está involucrada no será nada bueno. Seguramente alguna broma ingeniada por ella. Mañana revisaré mi silla antes de sentarme.

-Pues yo creo que Petra también aporta sus propias bromas, dado el aburrimiento que tiene que pasar con su superior aquí presente.- Rivaille gruñó en respuesta.- Deberías salir con tus subordinados como hago yo. Sino terminarán odiándote. Dales un respiro.

-No te esfuerces, está molesto porque no le permito acostarse con Hanji cuando está en la habitación de al lado.- terminó de cortar el trozo de carne y lo llevo a su boca.- Está en una rabieta ahora mismo.

-Vaya Erwin, ¿controlando a tu hermanita? Deberías dejar que la gente joven haga lo que quiera. - Pasó un brazo un brazo por encima de Rivaille, que le miró con disgusto. - ¿Tantas ganas tenías anoche? Piensa en el jefe, tener que escuchar tus gritos de placer debe ser un infierno.

-Déjame en paz.

-No puedo permitirles que tengan tantos encuentros, o terminarán rompiendo el cuartel entero.- dijo Erwin risueño.

-¿Rompiendo?¿Entonces lo de la cama que se rompió anoche eran ellos? ¡Rivaille, tienes que tratarla con más cuidado!¡¿Qué intentabas hacerle?!

-...

-A mi empieza a dar pena tu subordinada, Nanaba, que tiene que dormir a su lado... Pobrecita, que habrá oído ya.

-¿Nanaba? Creo que tiene el sueño muy profundo. Cuando hemos tenido que acampar fuera no ha tenido problema de dormir en árboles. - El brazo se cernió aún más fuerte sobre Rivaille- Aunque te agradecería que vuestros encuentros no la molestasen.

-La verdad es que prefería cuando eran más cuidadosos porque estaban bajo vigilancia. Ahora son demasiado descarados. No sabes la vergüenza que he pasado cuando han venido a traer la nueva cama.- comentó Erwin.

-Si sigues tratándola así pensará que solo quieres acostarte con ella, pobre mujer. Lo que me recuerda, que aún me debes una Levi por hacer la vista gorda todos esos meses atrás.

-Claro, cuando encuentres la suicida que quiera quedarse contigo yo haré la vista gorda- habló por fin Rivaille en su habitual tono sarcástico.

Los tres hombres se quedaron en silencio y observaron a las dos chicas que escuchaban a Hanji con atención.

-¿Qué se propondrá ya?-pensó Rivaille.

.

.

.

Se desabotonó la camisa y la colocó sobre su silla. Miró el nuevo mueble con sábanas limpias que había en su habitación. Pagado directamente de su sueldo.

-¿Estará otra vez encerrada en el laboratorio?-pensó mientras se debatía si ir a buscarla o no.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en algo escuchó agitación en la habitación, que solía estar vacía. Los pasos eran muy fuertes. Parecían varias personas. Seguramente algunos jóvenes cabos borrachos.

Se dirigió a la puerta de al lado que estaba entreabierta. Varios soldados con su uniforme se agazapaban sobre la pared. Algunos de ellos los reconocía del escuadrón de Mike. Divisó dos figura femeninas más conocidas.

Hanji y Petra, que también pegaban su oído a la pared.

-¿Se puede saber qué estáis haciendo todos aquí?- Los cadetes se giraron asustados ante la voz de Rivaille.

-Ah, disculpe heichou, Nanaba se dañó en el entrenamiento y el capitán Zakarius la trajó a su habitación para que descansase. Ha cerrado la puerta tras de sí.- dijo Renne algo nerviosa- Nosotros solo veníamos a asegurarnos que estaba bien...

-S-sí, capitán, no es que estuviésemos espiando ni nada de eso.- dijo Gerger en el mismo instante que Renne le pisaba un pie.

-Me da igual, ¡salid todos de aquí inmediatamente!¡Largaos a vuestros respectivos barracones! - señaló a Hanji y a Petra, ésta última miraba asustada.- Vosotras dos también.

-Sí, perdone, Heichou...-Petra salió corriendo de allí avergonzada.

-Venga ya, Levi, ¡quiero escuchar si Nanaba se declara de una vez! - dijo cuando todos los cadetes salían ya de la puerta.

-Déjalos en paz. - la agarró del brazo y la sacó de allí.-Se lo debemos. -Hanji arrugó el entrecejo y accedió a salir de allí.

(Habitación de Mike)

Mike terminaba de vendar su brazo dolorido. Nanaba permanecía sentada sobre la cama de su superior.

-Lo siento capitán. Estaba despistada. No volverá a pasar. Lo prometo.

-No te preocupes. Una caída la tiene cualquiera. No ha sido nada grave. De todas maneras, iremos a que te vea el doctor.

-Hoy no podrá ir entonces a beber con los chicos, ¿verdad? Me siento culpable...

-No te preocupes, ya me recompensarás yendo a beber tu conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?- le guiñó un ojo.

-Lo lamento de veras capitán.- dijo mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.- Yo le admiro mucho y quería llegar a ser algún día como usted,.. y-y encima voy y me caigo en mitad del entrenamiento.

-Venga, venga, no llores. El cabrón inhumano de Levi duerme a un par de habitaciones de distancia, no aquí. Si me dices eso pensaré que me estás comparando con él.

-Lo siento...- se secó las lágrimas con las manos – Capitán, quisiera seguir formando parte de su escuadrón para siempre. Estoy dispuesta a morir mientras pueda permanecer en su equipo. -Mike le pasó un brazo por debajo de sus axilas y la ayudó a levantarse.

-Vaya, menudo honor. Siempre es agradable. tener a una chica guapa en el equipo.- le sonrió y la chica de cabello corto se sonrojó.- Dime Nanaba, ¿encontraste ya a tu futuro marido?

-S-solo fue una casualidad que aquel ramo me cayese a mí. Eso no significa que vaya a casarme...- Su capitán abrió la puerta y la ayudó a salir del cuarto. Nanaba seguía colorada.

-Bueno, si no encuentras a nadie con quien casarte, puedes contar conmigo.

-No bromee con esas cosas capitán...

-Si no bromeo...

.

.

.

Hanji permanecía pegada a la puerta escuchando a sus compañeros irse.

-Venga, Nanaba, ¡tú puedes!¡Solo un empujoncito más!

-Deja de armar tanto escándalo. Intento dormir.- decía Levi con enfado desde la cama.

-¿Acaso tú no estás intrigado por como van a acabar esos dos?

-No.- dijo secamente. Hanji se acercó a la cama y se abrazó a Rivaille por encima de las sábanas.

-¿No te recuerdan a nosotros? Cuando aquel día, te declaraste y me abrazaste y...

-Vete a dormir ya- Se hundió más bajo las sábanas intentando ocultar su sonrojo.

-Oh, ¿te has puesto colorado?- Hanji se puso encima de él intentando quitarle la sábana- Venga déjame verte la cara.

-Que me dejes.

-Jo, venga, dime que me quieres, hace tanto que no me lo dices...

-...

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron la escena.

-Adelante.- dijo Hanji.

-Este es mi cuarto no tienes porqu- Su frase se detuvo cuando vio a su comandante entrar en la habitación.

-¿Otra vez igual? - Hanji se separó inmediatamente avergonzada.

-Hooooola, Erwin, ¿has venido a darme un beso de buenas noches? - se abalanzó sobre su cuello, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Rivaille no quitaba ojo de la escena.

-No, no.- liberó su abrazo y se aclaró la garganta. - Mañana necesito que os encarguéis entre Mike, Levi y tú de mis labores. Me voy a tomar el día libre.

-Mike ha salido ha llevar a Nanaba al médico, luego se lo diré. Pero, ¿cómo es que de repente te tomas el día libre?

-Bueno.- un pequeño sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de su comandante.- Helenka lleva unas semanas enferma y parece que se ha puesto peor. Por lo visto me han comentado que está vomitando y anémica. Así que voy a ir a cuidarla.

-¿Vomitando?- Hanji sonrió para sí misma.- Vaya, vaya, entonces cuídala bien. Nosotros nos encargaremos de todo. Espero que se recupere.

-Os dejo esta noche solos.- Miró hacia Rivaile que se había incorporado en la cama-. Podéis aprovechar si queréis. - Cerró la puerta tras de sí y dejó a sus subordinados en una vergonzosa situación.

-Maldito Erwin,... me pienso vengar por esas palabras. -Hanji volvió a tumbarse con él abrazándose a su cuello.

-Déjalo. Y ahora, aparte, ¿cuándo crees que Erwin se dará cuenta?- dijo Hanji juguetona.

-¿Darse cuenta de qué?

-¿Tú tampoco te has dado cuenta? Sin duda todos los hombres son unos ingenuos.-reía Hanji con sorna.

-...- Se quedó mirándola extrañado. - Hanji...

-¿Qué te pasa? - dijo sonriente. - Si es por lo de Erwin, no te preocupes, ya se dará cuenta.

-Me da igual Erwin.- sacó una mano de la manta y acarició su pelo.-Hanji, tú no pensarás que solo quiero acostarme contigo, ¿verdad? - ella se sorprendió con el comentario.

-Claro que no.- depositó un tierno beso en la nariz- Aunque no me lo digas a menudo, yo se que en el fondo me quieres.

-...

La chica se metió bajo las sábanas y comenzó a levantar suavemente la ropa de su acompañante.

-Acabo de decirte qu- intentó decir el hombre.

-Ya lo sé...Pero Erwin no está aquí, y Mike tampoco...Y tú cama es nueva y el colchón es tan blando...-besó sus labios tiernamente.

-Mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano, y...- casi sin darse cuenta había comenzado a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de su compañera.

-Hoy no me he duchado, ¿me vas a echar de tu cama?- sus dedos ya habían comenzado a deshacer el arnés de seguridad de su acompañante.

-Creo que haré una excepción. - se dirigió a su cuello y comenzó a besarlo sensualmente. - Mañana hay que estar temprano en el cuartel, ¿no nos quedaremos dormidos?

-Si quieres podemos pasar la noche despiertos... -se incorporó sobre él y su camisa cayó por sus hombros- Yo ya estoy acostumbrada a pasar noches en vela en el laboratorio, ¿serás tú capaz?

.

.

.

Afrontó con paso decidido su destino. Había estado esperando durante días el momento oportuno. Con todo su valor tocó fuertemente la puerta.

Una chica con cabellos rubios despeinados abrió la puerta.

-Buenos días Helenka, ¿estás mejor?- dijo Hanji con extrema alegría.

-Ah, Hanji... pasa. ¿Quieres algo? ¿Te ha mandado Erwin?

-No, he venido yo sola- su coraje aún latía en su interior.- Erwin dice que estás enferma

-Bueno, no, tan solo llevo unas semanas algo decaída. Solo es un mal resfriado. Algún virus se ha cebado conmigo pero ahora estoy mejor.- parecía que se encontraba incómoda ante ella. A pesar de que habían llegado a conocerse bastante bien, su actitud le delataba.

Hanji sabía muy bien que pasaba por su cabeza.

-¿Solo un resfriado? No lo parece...

-De veras que no pasa nada, me encuentro mucho mejor.

-¿Seguro que no es otra cosa?- Hanji dejó la taza de café de la que estaba bebiendo sobre la mesa y miró directamente a su presa.- Parece que has engordado en estos últimos dos meses.

-¿Q-qué estás insinuando?- dijo nerviosa.

-Helenka, ¿estás embarazada?

**Ay, que dolor de dedos. Este capítulo ha sido más corto de lo habitual porque tengo un dedo lesionado y me duele al teclear.**

**Bueno, la esposa de Erwin está embarazada, y a pocos meses de la caída de las murallas, ¿qué pasará? Si os interesa que siga, dejadme reviews, así me alicientarán a seguir escribiendo.**

**Ya que el lunes entro a clases y me costará más escribir, pero si veo que os gusta lo continuaré hasta el final. **

**Un saludo al grupo de facebook.**


	18. Malentendido

**Perdonad por la demora, las nuevas clases me han arrebatado todo mi tiempo. Aparte he pasado por una horrible depresión como escritora. Sinceramente, aún estoy deprimida en ese término. Pero quiero terminar mi fic y darle un final.**

**Falta poco para el final. Posiblemente, en dos capítulos más (aparte de este) finalice el fic. Gracias a todos los que lo han seguido desde el principio y a todos los que se han enganchado después.**

**Disclaimer: Snk no me pertenece, ojalá, entonces haría que la historia de mi fic pasase realmente en el manga. **

**Los hechos que se narran en este fic no tienen porqué aparecer en la historia real, son pura invención mía. Si no te gusta la pareja de Levi y Hanji o simplemente eres de mente cerrada no sigas leyendo. Hay un precioso icono de buscar para que busques algo que realmente quieras leer, no pierdas tu tiempo con esto si no te interesa. **

Arrastraba sus pies con cansancio. Llevaba desde temprano buscándola. No era la primera vez que desaparecía sin dar motivos. Pero los días pasados tampoco había dado señales de vida.

Ya era el 3º día que Hanji Zoe no aparecía en su escuadrón, su mano derecha, Moblit, le buscaba como acostumbraba a hacer.

Era una buena líder, eso no lo dudaba. Pero últimamente no parecía tomarse su trabajo en serio. Desaparecía sin dar explicaciones, no daba órdenes. Como segundo al mando en su escuadrón, aquellos días le tocaba dirigirse a la oficina de comandante a recibir la instrucción diaria.

Al entrar en la sala, comprobó que efectivamente, y por 4º día consecutivo su jefa no se encontraba en su puesto para recogerla. Se dirigió a la mesa del comandante y le saludó.

-Buenos días, Moblit, aquí tienes tu trabajo para hoy- la sonrisa de Erwin parecía una disculpa por el comportamiento de la mujer.- Creo que Hanji hoy tampoco...

-C-comandante. ¿Cree que la capitana está deprimida?

-Ah, no lo se, ¿por qué crees eso? - intentaba disimular, pero su sonrisa parecía obviamente forzada.

-Ya hace más de una semana desde que le requisaron aquel cuaderno de la soldado muerta en combate. Ya que no le han permitido capturar más ejemplares, aquello era todo lo que tenía para estudiar, así que quizás...

-No creo que sea eso, Hanji sin duda lo habrá superado ya. - intentó con disimulo expulsar al muchacho de la oficina para obtener privacidad. -Además, Hanji está enferma, esta mañana me pidió permiso para ir junto a un par de reclutas al hospital. No te preocupes más.

-No sabía que la capitana estuviese enferma...-se arrodilló con solemnidad y prosiguió a salir de la sala.-¡Espero que Hanji-san esté en activo cuanto antes, señor!

-D-descuida.-dijo con una sonrisa aún forzada.

El cuaderno de Ilse Lagner. Como si el gobierno pretendiera ocultar la existencia de aquel misterioso titán que describía la joven Lagner en su diario, se procedió a requisar dicho objeto. Ni siquiera avisaron a la tropa de reconocimiento.

Sucedió de un día para otro. Nunca obtuvieron ninguna razón para ello. Meras órdenes que cumplir. El gobierno intentaba ocultar algo. Pero Hanji ya se había adelantado a sus pasos.

-¿Cuándo le diréis al chaval que Hanji les entregó una copia y se quedó con el original?-Mike caminó hasta su superior que aún temblaba en la puerta.

-No creo que deba saberlo nadie que no seamos ninguno de nosotros. Ella misma tomó la decisión de hacer una copia exacta para prevenir esa situación sin consultar a nadie. De momento prefiero confiar en su instinto para ello.

-Pero el muchacho es de su confianza. Además, decirle que está enferma ha sido un poco...

-No ha sido ninguna mentira.- Erwin giró sobre sus talones y se reacomodó en su puesto.- Es cierto que Hanji me ha pedido esta mañana permiso para ir al médico. Ha venido expresamente Riko a acompañarla y Nanaba se ha ofrecido a supervisarla.

Rivaille contemplaba la charla en silencio. No parecía enferma la última vez que la vio. Pero si que era cierto que llevaba semanas extraña y pensativa. Incluso había comenzado a pasar más noches en compañía de las chicas de su barracón que con él.

No quería pensar que sintiese celos, pero su extraña distancia le resultaba rara. Como si pretendiese ocultar algo.

-Levi, ¡Levi!- La voz de su comandante le sacó de sus pensamientos.- Preguntaba si tu no sabes qué le pasa.

-No lo sé.

-Esta chica... quizás deba hablar con ella seriamente cuando vuelva. No podemos encubrir más tiempo sus extrañas escapadas.- Volvió su mirada a Rivaille, que permanecía pensativo.

Mike comenzó a reír en voz baja en una esquina, llamando la atención de sus compañeros.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?- dijo Rivaille endureciendo su voz.

-Una mujer, que va al médico en secreto acompañada de sus mejores amigas...- siguió riendo cada vez más audible. Sus compañeros le miraban con confusión.- Venga ya, ¿en serio no os habéis dado cuenta?

-¿De qué se supone que debemos darnos cuenta?- Rivaille se ponía nervioso por momentos. No parecía agradarle demasiado permanecer en ese estado de confusión absoluta.

-No puede ser...-Erwin supo por fin hacía donde iban dirigidas las palabras de su compañero. Agarró a Levi por la camisa y lo estampó contra la pared.- ¡Me niego a darte su mano!

-¿Su mano?¿De qué estáis hablando? - la firme mano de Mike se posó sobre su hombro como si se burlase de él.

-Rivaille, querido amigo, Hanji está embarazada.

.

.

.

Colocó con suavidad su cabeza sobre el estómago de la mujer. Era caliente y agradable. La maternidad era un hecho científico realmente interesante. La cantidad de conexiones y vínculos que se generaban en la madre a través del cordón umbilical siempre le asombraba.

Las propiedades curativas que se obtenían de la observación de este último, la lactancia...

-No noto nada, ¿no da todavía patadas?

-Claro que no, Hanji, apenas han pasado 2 meses. Es muy pequeño todavía para eso.- le retiró su cabeza de su vientre y se recostó hacia atrás.

Nanaba y Riko tocaban con curiosidad también su vientre. No era muy común que las reclutas del ejército tuvieran oportunidad de conocer a una mujer embarazada.

-¿Cree que va a ser niño o niña? - especialmente Nanaba estaba asombrada ante el misterio de la vida.

-Aún es pronto para eso. - Bebió un sorbo del vaso que había cerca suya y volvió a preguntar.- ¿Erwin sabe que estáis aquí?

-No, él cree que estamos en el hospital porqué yo estoy enferma- Hanji se rió alegremente- Es demasiado honesto para pensar que le he mentido... demasiado...inocente.

Un silencio incómodo se hizo. Arrastradas por su superior, Nanaba, Petra, Renne, e incluso su amiga Riko habían llegado a conocer el secreto de la mujer. Todas cautivadas por la belleza de la gestación.

Helenka confiaba en Hanji, por lo que no le disgustaba que otras mujeres conociesen de su paradero, pero sabía que aquellas visitas frecuentes iban destinadas a un fin.

- No puedes esperar hasta siempre para decírselo...- comenzó a decir.

- Estoy esperando el momento adecuado... es solo eso.- sabía que era una vil mentira, pero aún no se sentía demasiado segura para hablar de ese tema.

- Pero ya se empieza a notar, no creo que Erwin se crea que simplemente has engordado.- La mujer permaneció en silencio, mordiendo su labio inferior.- Riko, Nanaba, ¿podríais ir a comprar algo de comer? Tengo hambre.

Riko comprendió enseguida que quería disponer de privacidad y hablar con ella a solas. Sacó a la confusa Nanaba de la habitación y salió de aquella casa.

- Puedes hablar si quieres, ellas ya se han ido.

-...

-Helenka, ¿tienes miedo de estar embarazada?- los puños de la mujer se cerraron con fuerza sobre la falda que cubría sus piernas.- Si es por miedo a que Erwin lo deje sin padre, se que él es lo suficientemente fuerte para-

-No me preocupa eso- habló al fin.

- ¿Entonces?

-Hanji yo...-tragó saliva y soltó las palabras lo más rápidamente que pudo.- Ya he estado embarazada antes. - Hanji abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.- No, no fue de Erwin, fue poco antes de conocerle. Tuve un aborto antes de dar a luz.

La chica de cabellos castaños escuchó con atención. Aquella situación le había resultado demasiado inesperada.

-Tengo miedo... de matar a mi hijo de nuevo... no podría soportarlo.- Hanji agarró las manos de la chica mientras sus lágrimas caían sobre sus manos.- Es por eso que no puedo decírselo...

-Helenka, no va a pasar nada, ¡vamos a estar contigo!¡Ya verás como todo sale bien!- la mujer temblaba.- Dime, ¿si es niña como la llamarás?- preguntó intentando animarla.

La mujer se secó las lágrimas y pensó en la pequeña niña postrada en la cama que nunca llegaría a abrir sus ojos de nuevo. La hermana de Erwin.

-Elga...

.

.

.

Los tres hombres discutían entre ellos desde aquella mañana. El hecho de que Hanji pudiese estar embarazada les había alterado. Especialmente a Rivaille, que continuaba en estado de shock.

-¿No te podías quedar quieto?- Erwin aún agarraba a su subordinado con fuerza que parecía estar ausente. - ¡Me niego rotundamente a dártela!

-Venga, comandante.- inquirió Mike intentando relajar el ambiente.- Deberá dejarlo responsabilizarse de sus acciones.

-¿Responsabilizarme? - su voz sonaba extrañamente asustada.

-Claro, casarte y esas cosas.- Mike se reía de la cara descompuesta de su compañero y no podía estar más contento ante la situación, especialmente cómica.

-¿¡Casarme!?- Erwin respiró hondo y soltó su agarre.

- No pienso dejar que te escabullas de esta situación. Tomaste la decisión de acostarte con ella y aunque me duela, Mike tiene razón.

-...

-Erwin, creo que no le oye, sigue en estado de shock- zarandeó una mano delante de su cara sin demasiado éxito.

-Levi, escúchame bien.- colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros y acercó su rostro lo suficientemente cerca del suyo para que le escuchase con atención.- Te casarás con ella, tendréis el niño y luego te mataré, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡No es mi culpa! ¿¡Cómo iba a saber que quedaría embarazada!?- Erwin le propinó un rodillazo en el estómago haciéndole rodar por el suelo.

-¡¿Cómo que no lo sabías?! ¿¡Para que os he proporcionado protección durante todos estos años!? ¿¡Tanto te cuesta ponértelo!? -Rivaille se levantó en tono amenazante y derribó a su superior sobre su escritorio.

-¡Claro que lo he usado!¡Cada vez!¡No soy tan irresponsable!- ambos hombres comenzaron a pelear mientras Mike contemplaba la escena con tranquilidad.

-Chicos...

-¡Sabía que debía matarte antes de la primera vez que lo hiciste con ella!

-¡¿Ah sí?!¡Pues mátame ahora!

-Chicos...

-¡Después de que cumplas con tu responsabilidad te la voy a cortar!

-Chicos...

-¡Venga, vamos, atrévete!

-¡Ya, ya! - Mike se interpuso entre ambos usando sus largos brazos para mantenerlos separados.- Ya ha quedado bastante claro vuestra postura. Levi, Erwin tiene razón: no puedes evadir tu responsabilidad ahora.

-...

-Y tú Erwin, no eres el padre de Hanji. A mi también me impresiona que esté embarazada, pero no podemos hacer nada...

Unas voces alegres se oyeron en el pasillo. Unos cadetes pasaban por la zona.

Echaron un vistazo a la oficina. Mesas tiradas por el suelo, sillas rotas, papeles aún volando por el aire...

-Arreglemos esto antes de que nadie lo vea - sugirió Rivaille.

.

.

.

Las 4 mujeres bajaron de los caballos. Riko ayudó a desmontar a la mujer embarazada.

-Bueno, señora Helenka, ha sido un placer conocerla. Pero debo volver a mi escuadrón.- acarició la barriga de la mujer y ésta sonrió para sí.- Espero poder conocerte pronto, pequeño. Adiós Hanji, nos veremos en la inspección dentro de 3 semanas.

Se despidieron de la chica de cabellos plateadas observándola montar alejándose de allí.

Helenka temblaba con miedo.

-No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien. - Hanji agarró su mano y la ayudó a andar.

El día había sido bastante duro. Tras una larga charla, había conseguido convencer a la mujer de confesar su gestación a su esposo.

Helenka aún permanecía traumatizada recordando como sus manos ensangrentadas sostenían a su hijo no nato. Muerto debido a un horrible golpe de manos de un criminal en su huida. Su cuerpo prácticamente desarrollado no consiguió sobrevivir. El padre de la criatura, no volvió a dar señales de vida tras aquello.

Desde entonces, la mujer había procurado evitar relacionarse sentimentalmente con nadie. Hasta que le conoció a él. Entonces, sus instintos sobrepasaron su lógica, arrastrándola a un torrente de sentimientos.

Ella deseaba que su hijo naciera. Pero temía que el día del parto volviera a ocurrir algo similar. Hanji había conseguido convencerla para obtener permiso y apoyo especial para que su período de embarazo lo pasase en el lugar más seguro posible.

Las calles de Shingasima no eran las más seguras de la ciudad de Trost.

Avanzaba poco a poco. Aún era de día, había bastante luz en el cielo, así que su cuerpo ligeramente hinchado no pasaba desapercibido entre los reclutas que la veían avanzar.

Finalmente llegaron al edificio que estaban buscando. La primera vez que cruzó aquellas puertas fue para terminar con aquella relación antes de que se profundizase más. Ahora que las volvía a cruzar para confesar el resultado de su estrecha conexión.

Su mano se agarró aún más fuerte a la de la joven muchacha. Era mucho más joven que ella, pero su valentía y arrojo le sorprendían.

-Hanji, ¿puedo pedirte un favor? - su voz sonaba entrecortada y triste. Hanji percibió su nerviosismo y sujetó con aún más fuerza su mano. - Si alguna vez, Erwin o yo faltásemos, ¿cuidarías a nuestro hijo?

-Eso ni lo dudes...

Nanaba abrió la puerta y se presentó primero en el despacho. A su izquierda, su superior sonreía con diversión contemplando a Erwin y Rivaille, que parecían exhaustos. Como si hubieran tenido algún tipo de desacuerdo.

-Vaya, Nanaba, ¿ya habéis vuelto? ¿Cómo se encuentra Hanji?- Los dos hombres con aspecto cansado se giraron rápidamente hacia la puerta ante el último nombre.

Hanji entró por la puerta y una mujer de cabello rubio suelto se sujetaba a su espalda con cierta vergüenza.

Los tres hombres, ajenos a la realidad, realizaron una conexión algo infructuosa.

-Entonces... es cierto...- Erwin contempló a su esposa esconderse tras Hanji con las mejillas sonrojadas, mientras su subordinada sonreía en tono de disculpa- ¿Por eso la has traído? ¿Para que te ayude a confesarlo?

-¿Ayudarme a confesar?- Hanji se sorprendió ante la frase.- Yo...-intentó decir.

-No importa, vamos a ayudarte en lo que podamos. ¡Y ten por seguro que no dejaré que él se escabulla!

-E-espera un momento, ¿qué es lo que- La mujer embarazada se separó de ella intentando comprender la escena. Sin duda su marido no se había percatado aún de su estado.

Rivaille, desde su puesto parecía intentar ganar coraje ante la situación. Nanaba se había acercado a su jefe y le había confesado el porqué de la aparición de la esposa del comandante en el cuartel.

-Señor Zakarius, ¿no deberíamos arreglar el malentendido antes de que vaya a más?

-Nanaba...- le puso su mano suavemente en la boca a la muchacha y la abrazó por atrás.- Tú contempla la escena y diviértete...

Rivaille finalmente se acercó a Hanji y se agachó delante de ella sujetando su mano. Su rodilla estaba hincada en el suelo. Erwin abrazaba a su esposa mientras las lágrimas salían despedidas de su cara con orgullo.

Helenka no podía estar más confundida ante la escena.

-L-levi... ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo?- El hombre permaneció en silencio por unos segundos hasta que habló por fin.

- Yo voy a asumir mi responsabilidad.

-¿Cómo?

-Hanji, se que estás embarazada y es culpa mía así que...

-¡¿Cómo?! Yo no estoy...- el pequeño hombre ignoraba sus palabras y seguía hablando.

- No voy a dejarlo a su suerte, me encargaré de que reciba los mejores cuidados y..

- Te estás confundiendo... yo no...

- Rivaille y yo batallaremos lo que haga falta con el consejo para que te dejen tenerlo.- ahora Erwin sujetaba su otra mano y se había separado de su esposa.- ¡No vas a estar sola!

- Chicos, no se de que me estáis...

- Te compraré un anillo. Y yo también lo llevaré.

-...-Hanji miraba horrorizada a Mike que reía alegremente desde una esquina. Seguramente el artífice de todo aquel malentendido.

- Organizaremos vuestra boda como la mía, podrás ponerte un bonito vestido.- ahora era Erwin quién empezaba a desvariar. Hanji se quedaba sin palabras siendo la víctima de la escena. - Y ten por seguro que me aseguraré de que "él" no vuelva a hacerte pasar por esto.

- En serio, creo que os estáis confundiendo. Yo no estoy...

- Hanji- el hombre se incorporó y se coloco frente a su rostro. Aún sostenía su mano con firmeza y le parecía notar cierto temblor- Cásate conmigo.

La risa de Helenka interrumpió la solemnidad del momento. Había entrado en aquellas puertas asustada por como iba a afrontar aquel problema. Pero no podía reír más fuerte.

Era terriblemente cómica la situación. Como ambos se mostraban tan serios y dedicados ante el "falso embarazo" de la joven muchacha. Le dolía el estómago de reír.

- Helenka, ¿qué te ocurre?- su esposo se giró hacia ella extrañado de su actitud.

- Hanji no está embarazada.- sujetó con firmeza la mano de su esposo y la colocó sobre su vientre.- Soy yo.

.

.

.

Observaron desde la distancia como su comandante besaba por última vez a su esposa mientras acariciaba su estómago con extrema alegría. Deseaba más que nada en este mundo pasar su vida con ella, pero debido a su cargo no podía.

Mike la ayudó a subirse al caballo y se montó detrás suya.

- La llevaré segura a su casa, señor... Hasta que consigamos que la trasladen a un sitio mejor.- Agarró las riendas con fuerza dándole seguridad a la mujer embarazada.

- No te preocupes. - miró a su esposa con orgullo – Lo conseguiré. No dejaré que ese niño crezca en un mal ambiente.

La mujer lloraba sin cesar. El miedo que había llegado a sentir había desaparecido completamente.

Su comandante se quedó un rato viendo como el caballo que transportaba a su esposa embarazada avanzaba con lentitud, para no provocarle ningún problema.

-Oye, Levi...- dijo por fin tras aquel rato de largo silencio – Lo de casarnos... ¿iba en serio?

-...

**Bueno, lo dicho en dos capítulos más acaba este fic. Espero daros un final pronto. **

**Muchas gracias por los ánimos. Aún sigo algo deprimida. Pero intentaré darle un final a la poquita gente que me sigue, os agradezco mucho el apoyo, de veras.**

**Quería agradecer de alguna manera el apoyo, porque es la primera vez que intento escribir un fic, tan largo y tan complicado de argumentar (al menos a mí me ha costado relacionar puntos de la serie con mis historias). Así a imitación de Navy Blue Glasses, que me inspira mucho esa chica, si no conocéis su fic de "Notre Familie" os lo recomiendo, voy a agradecer también los 100 reviews. Pues el caso es que querría mandarle un detalle, un dibujo o algo hecho por mí (la insignia del ejército bordada con el nombre del susodicho, tranquilos, se bordar) a quien me deje el review nº100 (si es que llego a 100, claro, jaja).**

**De momento, aún no se que haré para el afortunado. Pero al menos me gustaría dar un detalle. Cuando vea quién es me pondré en contacto con él y le preguntaré personalmente que le apetecería de entre las cosas que yo puedo hacer. **

**De nuevo, muchas gracias por el apoyo, y nos vemos en los dos últimos capítulos. **


	19. Reencuentro

**Buenas a todos mis lectores. Voy a escribir los últimos capítulos del fic para cerrarlo. Espero mucho que hayáis disfrutado. En el próximo nos despedimos.**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyogin pertenece a un señor japonés que se complace de matar y desmembrar personajes, pero que si me perteneciera a mi no variaría mucho el argumento y el nivel de muertes (para que engañarnos, no hay más que mirar capítulos de este fic atrás).**

**Esta serie no tiene porque suceder en la historia real, pero si está basada en ella. Si la pareja de Hanji y Rivaille te produce asco o directamente no te gusta, no sigas leyendo, en serio, lo digo en todos los capítulos. No leas lo que no te gusta, no te obligo, busca otra cosa mejor que leer u otra pareja que si te agrade.**

La habitación que se le había asignado era más pequeña de lo que habituaba. Una pequeña cama. Un armario diminuto y un pequeño escritorio. No había demasiada diferencia de las habitaciones de la milicia. A excepción de una gran ventana que daba al exterior y una mayor intimidad.

Corrió las cortinas permitiendo que entrase la luz. De esa manera el sitio parecería menos lúgubre.

Su nuevo hogar.

Se sentó sobre la cama acariciando su vientre bastante hinchado. La única alternativa que habían conseguido para mantenerla alejada de aquel peligroso distrito era trasladarla a un hospital militar.

Viviría cerca del cuartel de la tropa de reconocimiento, y podría visitar a Erwin a menudo. Pero, a cambio, había tenido que renunciar a su antigua vida.

Sus amigos, sus familiares, sus padres. Ni siquiera había podido hablar a sus padres de su embarazo. Todo había surgido con demasiada rapidez. El comandante sabía bien como mover los hilos a su antojo.

Apenas había podido rozar sus lápidas para despedirse de ellos.

- Adiós, papá, mamá.- Fue todo lo que alcanzó a susurrar.

Pero ahora podría formar su propia familia, y aquella sensación de soledad que la había colmado durante demasiado tiempo desaparecería.

Sus padres murieron a sus tiernos 14 años. Asesinados frente a sus ojos por militares ebrios. Los propios miembros de la policía estacionaria a los que pidió ayuda cuando descubrió a los culpables la empujaron con desprecio sin creerla.

Al intentar llevar a su madre que aún respiraba al hospital más cercano, se encontró con un batallón malherido que fue atendido mucho antes que su madre. Para cuando consiguió introducirla en el hospital llevaba varias horas muerta.

La sangre le hervía de rabia. Odiaba a los militares. Se formó y procuró que mientras ella estuviese en su puesto se otorgase prioridad a los ciudadanos en lugar de a los ebrios patanes que acostumbraba a ver por la ciudad.

Ni siquiera ningún militar la socorrió mientras aquel criminal que huía la golpeó con fuerza haciéndola caer sobre su vientre y matando a su hijo.

Solo un militar había llegado a cambiar su visión. Y había sido capaz de arrastrarla a su mayor tormento. Vivir rodeada de militares.

- Más te vale que tú nunca te unas al ejército – acarició su vientre con dulzura y se levantó de la cama.

.

.

.

Había cierto nerviosismo en el ambiente. Desde que Helenka se instalase como miembro del personal médico militar, podían verla a menudo. Debido a su estado podía permitirse pasear por las instalaciones cuanto se le antojase.

Muchos cadetes se habían fijado en la bella mujer encinta. Que a cada mes de embarazo rezumaba más feminidad. Aquellas miradas indiscretas no parecían agradar a su comandante, forzándolos a hacer trabajos cada vez más y más extenuantes.

La última misión había sido igual de fatídica que las anteriores. No conseguían muchos avances. Sus ojos miraron hacía atrás viendo como sus compañeros entregaban los miembros recuperados a sus familiares.

Una escena horrible. Hanji permanecía pensativa a su lado mirando aquel viejo diario gastado. Parecía ignorar los constantes insultos que provenían de su alrededor.

Llevaba tiempo replanteándose algo seriamente. Y su determinación crecía mientras observaba el arrojo de la chica apuntando cosas en una hoja de papel.

**.**

**.**

**.**

- ¿Por qué nos has llamado? - dijo con su habitual tono cortante – Si es una reunión de equipo, ¿por qué no está Hanji?

- De momento, prefiero que ella no sepa de esta reunión. - Se sentó sobre una silla y miró fijamente a sus dos mejores armas humanas. Los dos hombres más fuertes de toda la humanidad.- Seré claro, voy a dejar mi puesto.

Rivaille bebió tranquilamente de su taza como si la respuesta de su comandante no le sorprendiese. A imitación de su compañero, Mike mantenía su calma ante la situación.

- Supongo, que es para poder encargarte de tu hijo y tu esposa, ¿no? - Clavó su mirada en su superior que no parecía pestañear.- Ella saldrá de cuentas dentro de poco, así que querrás pasar más tiempo con ella.

- No es esa la razón. - respiró profundamente y comenzó a hablar. - El gobierno ha estado atento a ella desde que la introduje como miembro del personal médico militar. Y comienzan a sospechar de nuestra relación. Posiblemente intenten utilizarla como moneda de cambio.

- …..

- Pero, Erwin, para eso la trajimos aquí, para protegerla. Mientras esté en esta área podremos...

- No, hasta ahora he pedido a nuestros subordinados que cuiden de ella mientras hemos estado fuera. Pero no puedo seguir dependiendo de ellos, no puedo arriesgarme más. – sus manos se entrelazaron con fuerza – No permitiré que nadie se acerque a mi hijo o a mi esposa sin mi permiso.

- ¿Realmente crees que el gobierno intentará chantajearte con tu esposa para que trabajes y hagas lo que a ellos les plazcla? - casi sin darse cuenta, Mike se había levantado de la impresión de su silla.

- Ya lo han hecho antes...

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Hanji.- su voz cortante sonó de nuevo. - No es la primera vez que le chantajean con ella.

- De acuerdo, Erwin, apoyo tu decisión. Pero, ¿abandonarás tu puesto? ¿Permitirás que tu hijo crezca bajo la sombra de estas horribles murallas?

- No. - sus ojos azules se reflejaban en el líquido contenido en su taza. - Simplemente, no saldré más en misión. Lucharé desde dentro.

- Un comandante que no participa en la guerra, ridículo.- su aguda voz parecía más fría que nunca.

- Voy a trasladar mi puesto a otra persona. Permaneceré en este escuadrón bajo un rango más bajo.

- Solo hay una manera de bajar tu rango voluntariamente y abandonar tus responsabilidades...- Mike contemplaba con preocupación la idea de su superior. - dime que es una broma y no piensas pedirnos que te lesionemos.

- Mi mujer. Mi hijo, ellos van primero. Sea lo que sea necesario arriesgar.

- ¿¡Por esa razón no has llamado a Hanji!? ¡Ella no permitirá nunca que te lesiones de por vida! - su voz se había alzado y sus palabras inundaban la habitación.

-...

- No, Mike, no la ha llamado por esa razón – sus ojos grisáceos miraron con reproche al hombre de cabellos rubios mientras leía su pensamiento – él quiere que Hanji sea su sucesora.

- Ridículo, ella nunca aceptará ese puesto – agarró con fuerza la camisa de su comandante y lo elevó hasta su altura - ¡Si incluso entró a este batallón de suicidas siguiéndote a tí, maldita sea!

- Se bien que no aceptará tan fácilmente. Pero es la más adecuada para el cargo. Mejor incluso que yo. Si ella os lidera, se bien que alcanzaremos nuestro objetivo tarde o temprano.

- Erwin, ¿estás oyendo lo qué estás diciendo? Hanji nunca aceptará esa responsabilidad. ¡No mientras tú estés aquí! – el agarre de su camisa disminuyó - ¿Pretendes fingir tu propia muerte?

- ….- Rivaille observaba la escena sin expresión alguna

- Ella es una mujer fuerte, podría superarlo...- sus labios se movían con lentitud. - Es la mejor para ese puesto, es inteligente, trabajadora, entregada – fijó su mirada en el pequeño hombre que le miraba fijamente – Y nunca cometería los mismos errores que yo.

- Entiendo – Se levantó de su sitio y se acercó hacia los dos hombres que permanecían en pie – Pero la conoces lo suficientemente bien para saber que ni con esas razones aceptaría tu puesto. ¿Debo creer que me has llamado a mí para que la convenza?

- No. No preciso de ninguno de vosotros para convencerla de ello.

- ¿Se puede saber en qué estás pensando ahora? Ella te admira demasiado como para pretender sustituirte. - el agarre de su cuello volvió a hacerse más notable.

- Eso no es ningún problema. Su admiración hacía mí ha sido creada por una cadena de acontecimientos fortuitos. - bajó su vista hasta el suelo y cerró los ojos – Por supuesto, me he encargado de que todo ocurriese así.

- No me extraña que alcanzases este puesto – Su mano blanquecina acarició la madera del escritorio mientras hablaba – Para llegar alto, siempre se requieren buenos peones y presas. No somos más que peones en tu plan. Ella no es distinta a nosotros.

- No pareces sorprendido.

- Es algo que asumí hace tiempo. Aunque no me molesta. Se cuales son tus objetivos, y son los mismos que los míos. Utilizar a las personas que sea necesario para ello no es una mala estrategia.

- Erwin, dime que éste estúpido enano está bromeando – Manteniendo el agarre lo estampó contra la pared - ¡Dime que no te has aprovechado de una chica enamorada de tí para salvar a esta inmunda sociedad de la extinción! ¡Dímelo!

- Al principio... así era.

- ¿Era? - las manos de Rivaille se habían interpuesto entre el agarre de su compañero intentando separarle.

- Sí, la primera vez que ella estuvo en peligro de muerte recapacitaste sobre tus actos, ¿no? Aquella cueva...- Sus ojos cristalinos parecían afirmar sus palabras – Y entonces conociste a esa mujer.

- Así es. He jugado muchos años con Hanji para convertirla en un arma más, al igual que vosotros. - sus manos se cerraron sobre las de su subordinado – Y me arrepiento de ello. Por esa razón deseo que ella ocupe mi puesto. Ella no necesita utilizar a nadie, por ello se que será una líder mejor.

Mike soltó su agarre y se sentó sobre su silla. Su comandante había afirmado que para él ellos eran piezas de su enorme estrategia. Eran soldados, no era algo que debiese sorprenderle. Pero, el hecho de reconocer, que precisamente por abandonar su humanidad estaban fracasando, le abrumaba.

Y para que su plan funcionase, necesitaban que fuese diseñado por un alma más emocional y analítica. Sin duda, era extremadamente perfecto. Se mordió el labio con impotencia. Llevaba toda la razón.

- Erwin, has dicho que te has encargado de que las cosas sucediesen según tu plan previsto para que ella estuviese a tu merced. No obstante...- cerró sus labios antes de pronunciar sus palabras.

- Sí, durante los 10 primeros años que estuvo en este ejército ha sido mi marioneta. Y he sabido bien como manejarla. - Sus palabras eran duras, pero sinceras. Sentía una opresión en el pecho al recordar cuanto se había aprovechado de aquella niña.

- Solo se me ocurre una razón por la que Hanji sería capaz de seguirte a cualquier parte – su mirada penetrante le atravesaba el alma.

- Fue difícil de ocultar al principio. Pero sí. Es cierto. Los padres de Hanji aún siguen vivos.

.

.

.

Las ruedas del carro hacían un sonido tintineante sobre el asfalto de piedra. El gobierno no parecía gastar demasiado de sus impuestos en arreglar sus calles. Preferían engordar los estómagos de los altos miembros de la corte.

- Disculpa. Quizás hubiera sido mejor que hubiésemos venido a caballo. - su voz parecía sonar en tono de disculpa.

- No te preocupes. En tu estado sería peligroso venir a caballo.- Le sonrió alegremente – Además, Erwin me matará si cojo uno de los caballos del cuartel. Él no sabe que estamos aquí.

- Disculpa también por eso, pero... necesitaba ver a mis padres antes de que él nazca. Al menos una última vez.

- Helenka... ¿estás enfadada por esta decisión de Erwin? Quiero decir, eres suficientemente capaz de criar a tu hijo sola. Vivir en el cuartel no es agradable.

- Aquí no me queda nada. También deseo vivir una nueva vida. No creo que el cambio sea tan malo. Además, los muchachos del cuartel son muy amables.

- No te fíes de ellos... No creo que su amabilidad sea por educación – Hanji reía con sarcasmo – Aún así, creo que Erwin los tiene bien controlados en ese aspecto.

Las dos mujeres reían con alegría mientras el carro avanzaba su camino. Finalmente divisaron la pequeña casa donde la mujer había pasado las últimas décadas a solas. Las tejas de color cobrizo estaban gastadas y caían una a una a través del canalón.

Un pequeño y gastado suelo de madera. En la zona occipital, se divisaba un diminuto jardín. En medio de aquel pequeño amasijo de musgo y malas hierbas se encontraban tres pequeñas losas clavadas en el suelo sin inscripción ninguna.

La chica de cabello rubio se arrodilló frente a ellas y las acarició con lástima.

- ¿Están realmente...?

- Sí. No tenía dinero para proporcionarles un entierro digno. Así que yo misma sepulté sus cuerpos.

- Debió de ser duro – se arrodilló con ella y sujetó su mano otorgándole protección – Yo también he tenido que enterrar a muchos de mis camaradas. No me imagino lo que debió ser hacer esto sola – Sus dedos se deslizaron por la última losa de piedra.

- Esa es la tumba de mi hijo – sus puños se cerraron con fuerza recordando aquel fatídico día – Apenas pesaba mientras lo sostenía entre mis manos. Tenía una expresión tan dulce que me costaba creer que estuviese muerto.

- Lo siento mucho. Yo... no se lo que es eso – sus propias manos se fueron hacia su estómago.

- Hanji, Rivaille y tú... ¿habéis hablado de tener hijos? - sus mejillas se sonrojaron sin poder acertar con una respuesta.

- B-bueno, nuestros puestos nos mantienen muy ocupados. Y tampoco hemos pensado nunca en ello. De hecho, si llego a formar una familia, prefiero hacerlo cuando esta guerra acabe.

- Ya veo...

- No quiero decir que Erwin y tú estáis equivocados, es solo que... Quiero que mis hijos nazcan en otro mundo, no aquí. Mientras eso no cambie, no quiero pensar en ese término.

- Te comprendo, yo también quiero eso – Hanji parecía extrañada ante su comentario – Verás, te he pedido que me acompañes hoy aquí por otro motivo.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - parecía detectar un cierto amago de nerviosismo en sus palabras.

- Creo que Erwin pretende delegar su responsabilidad solo para cuidarme.

- ¿Estás segura? No creo que él...

- Estoy completamente segura de ello – su mirada se torno seria y decidida – No pienso ser un estorbo para él, tan solo a causa de nuestro hijo. Yo tampoco deseo que él viva entre estas paredes. Y si Erwin renuncia a su puesto, se que eso no se logrará.

- No entiendo bien que intentas decirme.

- Hanji, he tomado una decisión. Voy a entrar en el ejército.

- ¡¿Cómo?! Pero en tu estado...

- Mi hijo solo dependerá de mi en lo primeros meses de su vida. Luego se perfectamente quién podrá atenderlo mientras yo no esté. No quiero que se crie eternamente aquí encerrado. Quiero luchar junto a mi marido para poder dar un futuro mejor a nuestro hijo. Aunque tenga que dar mi vida.

Su última frase le atravesó como un puñal. Recordó al instante a aquella mujer de cabello rubio y suelto que esperaba un hijo. Su cuerpo desmembrado. Aquella pequeña mano que sujetaba fuertemente su dedo.

Sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho. ¿En eso consistía la paternidad? No estaba segura de poder afrontar ella misma ese riesgo por alguien que ni siquiera había nacido. Pero, ¿no se arriesgaba día a día por millones de personas que no conocía? Debía ser algo parecido a eso.

Su mente estaba algo difusa cuando comenzó a notar el tacto de la mujer sobre su hombro.

- Hanji, Hanji, ¿estás oyendo eso?

- Sí, parecen... ¿gritos? - A través del torrente de edificios no podía contemplar bien lo que pasaba. Pero parecía haber cundido el pánico – Helenka, entra en la casa, voy a echar un vistazo al tejado.

.

.

.

La gruesa goma que cubría el empeine de sus botas apenas rozaba el suelo. Prácticamente flotaba mientras corría. Debía de ser una broma. Pero aún sostenía en su cabeza las palabras que había oído hace escasos minutos.

- Esto no puede estar pasando– Pensó.

Abrió la puerta del despacho de una patada, completamente exhausta. Su jefe, y sus dos superiores inmediatos se encontraban confusos ante la aparente movilización de las tropas sin previo aviso.

- Comandante, se requiere la participación de todas las fuerzas disponibles en la ciudad – De su fino cabello rubio caían gotas de sudor - ¡Es urgente!

- Relájate, Nanaba, ¿qué ha ocurrido? - colocó sus manos sobre su subordinada y la obligó a sentarse - ¿Qué está ocurriendo hay fuera? ¿Por qué están todos tan alterados?

- D-dicen que se ha avistado un titán en la muralla – Los tres hombres la miraban sin comprender sus palabras, ver titanes acercarse a la muralla era algo común – Uno de más de 50 metros.

-¿Más de 50 metros? Menuda estupidez. Debe ser alguna broma de los nuevos reclutas.

- N-no señor, no es ninguna broma – Tragó saliva al comprobar que su garganta le ardía – Hemos sido atacados por los titanes.

- Rivaille, Mike, reunid a vuestras tropas de inmediato y reuniros con el equipo de apoyo que se encuentre en la ciudad – Recogió su chaqueta que colgaba del respaldo de su silla y se dirigió nuevamente a su subordinados – Yo tengo que asegurarme que está a salvo. Me reuniré enseguida con vosotros.

- Nanaba, ¿dónde está Hanji? - dijo exasperado Rivaille mientras su comandante cruzaba la puerta - ¿No está contigo?

- No, señor, llevo varias horas sin verla. La vi hablar esta mañana con la señora Helenka y...

Erwin se detuvo justo en el marco de la puerta. Se giró violentamente hacia la chica y la zarandeó.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que no las has visto desde hace horas? ¿Dónde están Hanji y Helenka?

- N-no lo sé. Petra ha ido a buscar a la capitana a su habitación hace un rato...

- Repetiré la pregunta, ¿ellas están dentro del cuartel? - ahora era Rivaille quién parecía alterado.

- Creo que no.

- Suficiente – Erwin se colocó su chaqueta y se dirigió hacia sus subordinados – Mike, dirígete con el escuadrón de Rivaille y el tuyo a ayudar al traslado de la población. Levi, tu vendrás conmigo.

- ¿Acaso vas a buscarlas por todo el cuartel?

- No. Si han salido de aquí, creo que se donde pueden estar. Solo hay un sitio que ella querría visitar antes de tener a nuestro hijo.

- De acuerdo. Confiaré en tí.

.

.

.

La gente corría despavorida a su alrededor. La peor pesadilla que pudiera pasar por la mente de aquellas personas se estaba haciendo realidad. Una extraña y colosal figura se había cernido sobre la ciudad, derribando parte del muro.

Como si esperasen pacientemente su turno, los titanes habían comenzado a aparecer en todas direcciones. Los cuerpos aplastados y desmembrados de los ciudadanos adornaban en aquellos instantes las calles.

No había un patrón fijo de huida, y muchas personas eran aplastadas por aldeanos confusos y temerosos. Una pequeña niña agarrada a un pequeño muñeco de trapo yacía inconsciente cerca suya. Retrocedió hacia atrás por el callejón que habían atravesado.

Ese lugar no era el más idóneo para ir con una mujer embarazada.

- Tenemos que buscar otra alternativa de huida – Se introdujo dentro del callejón evitando ser avistada por uno de clase de 4 metros. Si tan solo no les hubiesen robado su transporte.

Aunque viendo el caos que reinaba, huir en caballo, no era la mejor alternativa. Dirigió su mirada hacia arriba. Quizás por los tejados.

- Helenka, sujétate bien, vamos a subir arriba – Antes de que ella pudiera protestar la sujetó fuertemente por la cintura y disparó sus ganchos hacia el cielo.

Enseguida consiguieron alcanzar otra perspectiva. No podía creer que el campo de batalla que estaba habituada a ver se hubiese reproducido con exactitud dentro de la muralla.

Al observar a aquellas personas huyendo sin sentido pareció advertir un amargo recuerdo. Sacudió su cabeza rápidamente. No podía dejarse llevar por las emociones en ese momento.

Pensó detenidamente mientras avanzaban con lentitud entre las cornisas. Evitando zonas demasiado expuestas y ocultándose tras las chimeneas.

La puerta quedaba demasiado lejos para ir andando. Su equipo de maniobras era la opción más rápida, pero el gas se acabaría antes de llegar al muro. Demasiado peso que elevar.

La mejor opción era llegar lo más cerca posible del muro andando y preservar su equipo para la llegada.

Observó a sus compañeros de la policía estacionaria que se habían comenzado a manifestar en los tejados de alrededor. Contempló por unos instantes la posibilidad de pedirles que la trasladasen a un lugar segura y ella unirse a la batalla.

Entonces, sintió la mano de la mujer agarrarse a su chaqueta con miedo. No podía dejarla sola. No se lo permitiría.

Agarró su mano y comenzó a correr por aquellas zonas inclinadas. Intentando evitar que se resbalase debido a las tejas que se iban soltando.

Intercalaba los momentos de huida con esconderse y atacar. La mujer temblaba detrás de ella. Podía sentir el agarre de su mano cada vez más fuerte. No podía dejar que ella se uniese a la legión.

Ella no sobreviviría fuera de las paredes.

Mientras corría paró un momento contemplando el panorama y volvió a avanzar. Pero algo la detuvo, el agarre de la mujer se volvió más fuerte.

- Helenka, tenemos que avan- sus palabras se cortaron al observar a un hombre y una mujer entrados en años sosteniendo un cuchillo y apuntándolo al cuello de la chica de cabellos rubios.

- U-usted es un miembro del ejército, ¿no? ¡Sáquenos de aquí! - ordenó el hombre con la voz temblando.

Hanji contempló al hombre durante unos instantes. Una fina línea canosa atravesaba sus sienes. La mujer que había a su lado llevaba su pelo castaño, también con ligeras canas cubriéndolo, recogido en un pequeño moño. Ambos parecían asustados.

- Por favor, cálmense. Diríjanse al punto de evacuación y la policía estacionaria los ayudará a ponerse a salvo.

- No mienta. Entonces, ¿por qué está escoltando a esta mujer? - apretó más el cuchillo contra el cuello de la embarazada haciendo que una pequeña gota de sangre manchase el cuchillo - ¿Qué la hace a ella especial?

- ¿Acaso es imbécil? Es evidente que está embarazada, por supuesto que no puede trasladarse por sí sola.

- No me haga reír – la mujer de cabello castaño alzó al final su voz – Vosotros, los del ejército utilizáis a las personas a su antojo. ¡He visto niños morir aplastados mientras solo os preocupabais de salvar vuestro propio trasero!

El hombre cernió aún más el cuchillo en el cuello de la mujer.

-Mi mujer y yo saldremos hoy de aquí, ya sea a costa de la vida de ella – giró el cuchillo en dirección a Hanji y la amenazó – o de la suya.

La joven soldado resopló con fuerza mientras veía como el torrente de sangre que manaba de su cuello se hacía cada vez mayor.

Si la dejaba morir allí, nunca se lo perdonaría. No le quedaba más remedio que soportar a esa pareja de ciudadanos egoístas.

- De acuerdo, les acompañaré a un lugar seguro. Haréis, todo lo que yo os diga, ¿de acuerdo? - Él hombre aceptó con resignación y la mujer le indicó que bajase la presa de su cuchillo - ¿Cómo se llaman?

- Yo me llamo Adèle y el es mi marido Claude Zoe.

- ¿Zoe? ¿Ha dicho Zoe? - no podía creérselo. Sus ojos se abrieron tanto que sentía como si se le fuesen a caer - ¿Papá? ¿M-mamá?

.

.

.

**Uffffffff, que de tiempo sin dejaros con la intriga. Me apuesto lo que sea a que nadie se acordaba de sus padres. Y mira que el propio Erwin mintió a Hanji diciéndole que ellos habían huido en otra dirección. Jummmm, él sabía de ellos todo este tiempo, pero para sus propios fines guardó esta información.**

**¿Cómo reaccionará Hanji ante esto?**

**El capítulo siguiente será el último y este fic quedará en el olvido por siempre. **

**Espero vuestros reviews y espero que os guste como termine el fic. Muchas gracias por el apoyo. **


	20. Desición

**En fin, como muchos estabais esperando (o al menos eso quiero creer) os traigo el último capítulo de este fic. **

**Disclaimer: Snk no me pertenece, quizás en universo alternativo donde los cerdos vuelan y las ranas cantan baladas de amor.**

**Si crees que Levi y Hanji nunca podrán ser pareja, o no te gusta simplemente verles juntos no sigas leyendo. Como en cada capítulo te invito a buscar otra cosa de mayor interés. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sus pies temblaban bajo el peso de sus piernas. No pensaba que pudiese hallarse en otra situación menos propicia. Podía sentir el calor que despedía el pequeño artefacto que contenía el gas que la propulsaba por el aire.

Su cuerpo estaba tan helado que si en ese instante una estrella cayese del cielo, no notaría el calor que desprendería su impacto.

Cerró sus ojos lentamente. Cuando los volviera a abrir, estaría en su cama del cuartel. Nanaba la despertaría como cada mañana. Desayunarían juntas con Petra y luego iría a entrenar.

Nada de lo que estaba pasando se le antojaba real. En primer lugar, unos titanes hasta la fecha desconocidos, habían invadido las murallas, permitiendo el paso de otras amenazas. Los ciudadanos huían bajo sus pies.

Por otro lado, una mujer de un aspecto similar al suyo le miraba con cierto pavor. Su nariz algo pronunciada era idéntica a la de la mujer. Su cabello, era más oscuro y recogido. Pero no había duda. El hombre que sostenía sus cuchillo apuntando hacia el suelo sudaba con impaciencia ante el reciente descubrimiento.

La mujer embarazada sujetaba su vientre intentando hacer conexiones en esa situación. Hanji, que se supone, debía protegerles, en ese momento se encontraba en un estado de shock. No parecía responder.

La zarandeo intentando encontrar respuesta. Pero permanecía callada con su mirada fija en el suelo. Debía de ser duro encontrar a sus padres encontrar a sus padres en esas condiciones. Se giró ante sus previos atacantes.

Uno de clase de 9 metros se acercaba corriendo. Un excéntrico. No podían huir. Morirían allí. Agarró con más fuerza su vientre abrazando a su hijo que aún no había nacido. Pensó en el hombre que la esperaba en el cuartel.

¿Dónde estaban los refuerzos? ¿Y los miembros del escuadrón estacionario? La mayoría muertos. Otros huyeron, despavoridos. No estaban acostumbrados al combate real.

Solo el equipo de reconocimiento estaba realmente preparado para esa situación. Y tardarían en llegar.

- ¡Hanji!¡Hanji!¡Tenemos que huir de aquí!¡Eres una soldado!¡No decaigas!¡No has llegado a líder de escuadrón por venirte abajo ante la mínima adversidad! - Los gritos de la mujer la hicieron viajar al pasado. Otra persona ya la había animado de esa forma - ¡Da igual quiénes sean tus padres!¡Tú eres tú!¡Y nadie puede reemplazarte! - otro recuerdo afloró su memoria.

- Sí, lo soy – su rostro se tornó serio y estudió la situación con cautela.

A unos escasos 15 metros se encontraba el titán que los vigilaba con diversión. Seguramente mascullando la manera más idónea de asesinarlos. No podían huir todos por arriba.

El ataque cuerpo a cuerpo no podía ni contemplarlo. Necesitaba almacenar la mayor cantidad de gas para un caso particular o excesivamente concreto.

La mejor opción era separarse. Pero no podía ponerles en peligro. No podrían evitar un posible ataque. Mientras examinaba la zona con seriedad su mirada se topó con un brillo. Un cristal. A unos 5 metros desde su posición.

Un tragaluz. Si lo rompían podrían entrar dentro de la casa y resguardarse mientras observaban el mejor camino a seguir. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Para planear una estrategia de huida.

Se acercó rápidamente al cristal. Parecía bastante débil. Con un ágil movimiento se quitó su capa y envolvió su brazo con ella. De un fuerte puñetazo hizo que el cristal se agrietase. Dos puñetazos más y los pedazos de cristal cayeron hacia el interior.

- ¡Bajad por aquí! ¡Deprisa!

La pareja se quedó inmovilizada sin hacer nada. Aún petrificados. Helenka se acercó a ellos y tiró de sus brazos.

- "En situaciones de peligro o bajo riesgo de ataque, los militares podrán usar su autoridad sobre los civiles para evitar accidentes o heridos" . ¡Así que moveos de una vez y bajad por esa entrada! - Con un fuerte tirón los acercó hasta la chica que aún permanecía de pie sobre el agujero que acababa de crear.

Comenzó a soltar metros y metros del cableado de su equipo. Agarró el gancho y lo ofreció al hombre.

- Tú bajarás primero. Luego ella – señaló a la mujer embarazada – Y por último ella.

- Hanji, nosotros...

- Ya habrá tiempo de hablar después – agarró la mano del hombre y le hizo sujetar el cable con fuerza - ¡Bajad deprisa, vamos!

Tan solo armada con su propia fuerza, fue bajando poco a poco el cable. El tragaluz se encontraba a 5 metros de altura sobre el suelo. Bajar a un hombre adulto no era fácil.

Por otro lado, los cables habían comenzado a dejar manchas rojizas en sus manos. Notó que él estaba abajo cuando el peso disminuyó.

Repitió el mismo procedimiento con las dos mujeres. Por último descendió ella. Observó la sala. Un viejo comedor de madera. No sería muy resistente si algún espécimen atacaba o percibía su presencia en el interior.

- Bajad por las escaleras y permaneced siempre lejos de las ventanas y las puertas.

Mientras recorría la estancia, puedo constatar que no había nadie dentro de ella. La mayoría de los habitantes de esa zona estaban muertos en mitad de la calzada. Quizás los primeros y más aventajados hubiesen conseguido llegar al punto de evacuación.

Volvió hacia aquella pequeña cocina donde sus tres acompañantes permanecían inquietos. La mujer de cabello oscuro miraba a su marido con cierto miedo. Resopló con resignación. La chica con cabello rubio se acercó a ella y observó con pasividad sus manos.

Suciedad, sangre. Si nos las limpiaba inmediatamente podría infectarse.

- Tenemos que curar estas heridas.

- Solo son magulladuras, primero hay que salir de aquí – el hombre la miraba fijamente sosteniendo su mirada.

- Hanji, hazme caso – Cogió una pequeña sábana cercana y la hizo tiras – Necesito agua...

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y encontró una vieja botella de vino.

- Menudo desperdicio. Mike haría buen uso de ella – dijo mientras el líquido caía sobre sus heridas.

- Deja de decir tonterías – intentó arremangar su chaqueta para tener más visibilidad de la herida, cuando Hanji hizo un amago de dolor - ¿Qué te pasa en el brazo? ¿Te has cortado antes?

- Puede ser – observó las marcas de cortes bajo su ropa que comenzaban a emitir un tinte púrpura.

Su chaqueta y su camisa en el suelo. Su equipo a su lado. La joven enfermera le practicaba los primeros auxilios y la pareja permanecía en una esquina pensativos.

- Ahora que tenemos un momento de paz ..– la mujer mayor se mordió el labio ante el comentario – Creo que me debéis una explicación. ¿Soy o no soy vuestra hija?

- …..Nosotros...- comenzó a decir Adèle pero sus palabras se entrecortaron.

- No te preocupes. Yo lo diré – consoló a su mujer que había comenzado a llorar en su hombro – Nosotros no tenemos hijos – su respuesta fue fría y dura.

- ¡Por el amor de dios Clàude, claro que somos sus padres!¡Yo le dí a luz! Hanji, nosotros... - una fina lágrima salada corrió por su mejilla – Renunciamos a tí aquel día. No podemos considerarnos ya padres.

- ¿Renunciasteis? - su voz sonaba ahogada. Mantener una actitud seria y fría se le hacía cada vez más difícil.

- Elegimos nuestra vida ante la tuya – la respuesta se le clavó como un puñal – No supimos del incendio... hasta que habíamos cruzado las puertas de la ciudad.

- ¿Qué significa eso? - tragó saliva mientras Helenka fingía no oír la conversación y envolvía su brazo en vendas.

- Nosotros te abandonamos. Vimos una ruta de escape y la aprovechamos. No queríamos morir en aquel lugar, con el hambre acechándonos.

-...

- Solo... hicimos lo que era mejor...- la mujer volvió a hablar – Era la mejor opción. Huir y volver a la seguridad de las murallas. Solo éramos un número más. Nadie se daría cuenta.

- Pero no me llevasteis con vosotros – Ambos callaron – Dejadme que os lo pregunte, ¿cómo conseguisteis huir de allí?

Se formó un extraño silencio que duró varios minutos. La mujer comenzó a temblar. El padre de Hanji agarró la mano con firmeza.

- Asesinamos a un oficial al mando. Cogimos su caballo y salimos de allí sin más demora.

- Debió ser una decisión precipitada - ¿Decía eso por que pretendía agarrarse a un clavo ardiendo de que no la habían abandonado realmente o porque preveía su siguiente respuesta?

- Llevábamos planeandolo varias semanas.

- Y yo no entraba dentro de esos planes.

-...

- Suficiente – Se levantó con su brazo ya vendado y se dirigió a la ventana – Saldré a observar la situación.

- No vas... ¿no vas a decirnos nada? - Hanji se paró ante el comentario. Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza haciendo que la sangre volviera a emerger de ellos.

- ¡¿Qué queréis que os reprenda?!¿¡El porqué abandonasteis a vuestra propia hija!?¿¡El porqué nunca volvisteis a por mí!? - se mordió el labio con fuerza haciendo que surgiera la sangre. No podía retener más las lágrimas.

- Si volvimos...- su cara se torció hacia la mujer que permanecía sentada en una esquina – Si volvimos …. a por tí.

- ¿Acaso intentáis compensar lo que hicisteis con mentiras? - lloraba sin parar mientras Helenka la abrazaba desde atrás intentando tranquilizarlas.

- No son mentiras. Es la verdad. Intentamos volver a por tí al cabo de varios meses, cuando supimos del incendio que se había generado. ¡Nos dijeron que estabas viva!

- Si eso fuera verdad no estaría llevando esta ropa... - la mitad de su uniforme yacía en el suelo manchado de sangre.

- Un militar... que llevaba el mismo uniforme que tú...

- Habíamos asesinado a uno de los suyos. Podrían ejecutarnos fácilmente – La presión de sus puños disminuyó – Nos ofreció un pacto a cambio de su silencio.

- ¿Un pacto? ¿Qué clase de pacto?

- Él vio potencial en tí. Creyó que podría formarte para que fueses una poderosa aliada. Quería que renunciásemos a tí.

- ¿Él? ¿Quién era ese militar? ¿¡Quién!?

- Ojos azules y cabello rubio corto...

Solo una persona pasó por su cabeza.

- Erwin...

Al pronunciar ese nombre la mujer embarazada cayó al suelo detrás suya.

.

.

.

Una nube de polvo marcaba el paso de toda la tropa. Dos figuras avanzaban en la delantera ajenas a la formación del resto de sus compañeros. Mike miraba con atención a aquellos dos hombres. En otro tipo de circunstancias habría reprendido a su comandante por usar la fuerza de su mejor soldado para buscar a dos mujeres.

Pero, conocía bien a aquellas dos mujeres. No se veía capaz de negarle eso a Erwin. Y más en la situación que se encontraba. Su comandante siempre había manipulado a la gente a su antojo.

No por mero capricho o por puro egocentrismo, sino para salvar la vida de millones de personas. No era un mal objetivo, para logar una gran victoria siempre era necesario abandonar tu humanidad. Pero, aquellas dos mujeres, le habían hecho recuperarla.

Finalmente, consiguieron llegar a la muralla que aún les separaba del desastre. Un reducido grupo de las tropas estacionarias escoltaba a unos pocos y asustados ciudadanos, prosiguiendo con la evacuación. Su labor no estaría allí, sino en la ciudad.

Para apoyar y garantizar el traslado de los refugiados debían evitar la mayor cantidad de amenazas posibles. Habían diezmado su número desde la expedición en la que habían regresado hace relativamente poco. Aquella misma mañana.

Paró un momento para revisar sus órdenes mentalmente. Tendría que ocupar el puesto del comandante en aquella intervención. Fijó su vista en el hombre de ojos azules antes de que escalara la muralla.

- Tráelas de vuelta – alcanzó a decir en voz baja.

Como si hubiera podido leer sus labios, asintió con la cabeza y ascendió por la pared de roca seguido de otra pequeña figura.

.

.

.

Aquella vieja y ruinosa casa se encontraba cerca de de las murallas. Numerosos fragmentos del muro habían caído sobre las casas. Rezó para que el hogar de su esposa no hubiese sido uno de los afectados.

Avanzaba en silencio hasta que vislumbró la vivienda. No parecía haber sufrido daño alguno. Derribó la puerta de una patada y comenzó a registrar todas las habitaciones.

- ¡Helenka!¡Hanji!¡Contestad!

- Erwin...

- ¡Maldita sea!¡Salid!¡Tenemos que volver a la base!

- Erwin...

- ¡Se qué estáis ahí, salid de una vez!

-...

Sujetando una de sus espadas la clavó junto a su cabeza obligándole a pararse. Sus ojos destilaban la rabia acumulada que llevaba sintiendo desde hacía varias horas.

- ¿Qué haces? ¿Acaso vas a aprovechar este momento para cumplir tu venganza?

- No sería mala idea. Nadie encontraría jamás tu cadáver. No me das más que razones para ello – sus fríos ojos a través del reflejo plateado de la hoja parecían fulminantes – Dime Erwin, ¿qué más has ocultado? ¿A quién más has ocultado secretos?

- Si deseas vengarte, puedes hacerlo, pero solo una vez haya constatado que ella está bien – intentó virar la espada con su mano pero Rivaille volvió a clavarla con fuerza en la pared - ¿Es esta la razón por la que te uniste a la tropa de reconocimiento?

- Sí, para tener el momento fortuito y poder matarte – sus palabras no parecían sorprenderle.

- Pensaba que serías más estúpido, pero veo que eres bastante avispado... Hice bien en reclutarte en mi equipo.

- Aquel militar... al que robé por error. Toda aquella condena... ¿lo maquinaste tú?

-...

- De que otra manera podría ser posible si no, ….. Solo un gran estratega pondría a un vil chaval de la calle entre la espada y la pared para aceptar unirse al ejército – una extraña risa ahogada salía de su boca.

- No pareces sorprendido.

- Lo comprendí una vez vi tu método de trabajo. Siempre muestras esa extraña máscara. Esa sonrisa me da ganas de vomitar – arrancó su espada de la pared – Aunque no te lo reprocho. He vivido muchos años aprovechándome de las demás personas. Tan solo, no te lo perdono.

- Hanji – dijo secamente.

- Hiciste que se enamorara de tí a propósito, ¿verdad?

- No creo que sea el único que sepa como embaucar a las mujeres. Era necesario. Al menos, eso pensaba.

- No pienso cedértela en la vida. Me da igual si la humanidad se condena y terminamos todos siendo devorados por los titanes. No pienso... dártela – su manó sujetó aún más fuertemente la empuñadura – Mientras esté viva será mía, ¿está claro?

- …...

- Y mientras tú vivas, no vas a abandonar tu puesto. ¡Te has aprovechado de muchas personas para alcanzarlo! - con la espada aún en su mano la colocó sobre su cuello – Acarrea con las consecuencias de tus actos. Una mujer embarazada no es escusa. Un hijo tampoco.

-...

- Y ahora piensa detenidamente. Tú le has enseñado a Hanji todo lo que sabe. No puede cargar a esa mujer en brazos con el equipo continuamente, podría hacerle daño. ¿Cómo llegaría hasta las murallas?

Erwin paseó por la sala desierta pensativo. La puerta del patio trasero estaba abierta, dejando entrever unas pequeñas flores colocadas esa misma mañana. Se marchitaban según pasaban los minutos. Irónicamente, la menos marchita era la que estaba situada sobre la lápida más pequeña.

- Los tejados. Hanji iría por los tejados. Tendría más rango de acción y podría defender a Helenka – Su subordinado escuchaba con atención las teorías de su superior – Aún así, seguramente se habrá refugiado en sitios cubiertos para evitar llamar demasiado la atención de los titanes.

- Hanji puede correr, pero tu mujer no. De acuerdo, va corriendo por los tejados y parando en sitios cubiertos, como casas o entrantes. Aún así debería estar cerca de las murallas ya o deberíamos haberla visto en algún momento. Es lo suficientemente terca como para seguir viva en medio de todo este alboroto.

- A no ser que esté herida.

- Imposible. La he visto seguir adelante con una pierna rota. Eso no la detendría. Tiene que haber otra cosa. Algo que la retenga y por lo que no haya podido avanzar – Sus pensamientos comenzaron a volar en su imaginación. Había un dato que habían obviado. Helenka.

- Están ayudando a otras personas a salir de allí. Hanji simplemente los mandaría con cualquier grupo de apoyo. Helenka no. Ella es enfermera, no dejaría que nadie saliese herido.

- ¿Y como las vamos a localizar si van avanzando escondidas?

- Habrá que buscar pistas

.

.

.

Sentía los pasos de la colosal bestia cada vez más cerca. Sobre su espalda descansaba la mujer de su comandante, que previamente se había desmayado. Detrás suya, sus padres, cuya pervivencia le era desconocida hasta hacía unos instantes.

Necesitaba encontrar otro refugio. No podía defenderlos mientras cargase con la mujer encinta. Si al menos pudiese dejarlos en un lugar a salvo...

Miraba frenéticamente a ambos lados, variando su mirada hacia atrás en ocasiones para constatar que sus padres la seguían de cerca. Afortunadamente la figura que les perseguía no parecía tener prisa por devorarlos y avanzaba lentamente destruyendo algunos edificios.

Una ventana, una puerta, lo que sea, pero lo necesitaba ya. El dolor en su brazo crecía por momentos. El vendaje no servía en absoluto, la sangre volvía a manchar su chaqueta.

Una ventana, una puerta, algo.

Su cabeza pesaba más y más intentando comprender todo lo sucedido aquel día. Hizo un repaso mental de todo lo sucedido. Sus padres la abandonaron siendo una niña para vivir más cómodamente y sin el cargo de un menor.

Por otro lado, cuando se arrepintieron de sus actos, su comandante les chantajeo obligándoles a separarse aún más de ella. Con el paso de los años había llegado a temer al Erwin manipulador que en pocas ocasiones se mostraba tan abiertamente.

No guardaba muchas dudas de que ella fuese uno de sus peones. Pero no sabía que lo hubiese sido desde tan pequeña. No sabía si sentir rabia, odio, o cualquier otra emoción de contenida ira. Solo podía pensar en ese mismo momento en la supervivencia.

- Hanji... - la voz de su recién recuperada madre sonaba dura detrás de ella – No mantengas nuestro paso. ¡Huye!

- No digáis estupideces. Como líder de escuadrón no puedo abandonar a nadie. Además...- se negaba a perder a sus padres de nuevo.

Clàude Zoe se adelantó a su esposa y se colocó frente a su hija. La figura tras ellos se había parado momentáneamente a jugar con el torso de una niña que yacía en suelo. Desmembradolo poco a poco.

- ¡Hanji! No puedes vigilar más tus espaldas. Si llevas tanto tiempo siendo un soldado deberías saberlo mejor que nadie.

- No pienso... dejar a nadie – Un bofetón cruzó su cara.

- Tanto si te agrada como si no, somos tus padres – Sus manos fueron agarradas con fuerza por su esposa – Sabemos que si sigues cargando con nosotros no podremos salir ninguno. La mejor solución es separarnos, ¿cierto?

-...

- Hanji...- ahora era la mujer quién hablaba – Estamos orgullosos de ti. Sabemos que nuestra hija contribuirá al futuro de la humanidad.

- ¿Qué es lo que intentáis...? - sus ojos se posaron en sus manos libres que hicieron un recorrido por su espalda en la zona de la costura del cinturón del hombre. El cuchillo - ¡No! ¡Parad!

- No seremos más una carga para tí. Lamentamos mucho... haberte abandonado... Esperamos que no nos guardes rencor.

El hombre dirigió el cuchillo a su cuello y la mujer hizo el mismo gesto con un pedazo del cristal que rompió anteriormente.

- ¡No, no, no, no, no, no , no, no, noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! - antes que pudiese llegar hasta su posición habían hundido las armas en sus cuellos.

Cayeron al suelo retorciéndose en un charco de sangre. Sus ojos aún permanecían abiertos. En su mente pudo oír una frase lejana "Si es por nuestro hijo, daremos nuestra vida si es necesario para preservar su futuro".

Sus padres se habían suicidado para liberarla de tener que ocuparse de ellos.

Depositó a Helenka, que aún permanecía desmayada en el suelo. Se acercó a los cuerpos sin vida de sus padres. Se preguntaba si ella tendría ese aspecto cuando muriera. Acercó sus dedos a sus párpados y los cerró.

No había sido culpa suya. Renunciaron a ella imbuidos por el miedo. No todas las personas podían mantener su cordura en aquella guerra. Muchos soldados perdían la cordura en la batalla y atacaban a sus propios aliados.

Ellos solo intentaron vivir. Seguramente se habrían arrepentido toda su vida. Acarició las muñecas de la mujer. Unas horribles marcas de cortes. No era la primera vez que planeaba acabar con su vida. El shock de haberla conocido fue suficiente para tomar su posición.

Al menos murieron por su propia mano y no siendo devorados por su enemigos.

- Mamá,...Papá... no os odio...no os guardo rencor...- sus lágrimas se habían secado. No necesitaba llorar más ese día - Vosotros accedisteis a abandonarme de nuevo a cambio de qué el no me permitiese morir, ¿cierto?

No le respondían. Permanecían tumbados mientras el líquido rojizo tiznaba más y más la estructura del tejado.

Una vez más debería dejar sus cuerpos atrás. Como en cada batalla que llevase a cabo. Volver con los cuerpos de sus camaradas era un lujo que pocos se podían permitir.

Intentó moverse, pero no podía. Aquel día estaba siendo muy irreal. Demasiado fatídico como para poder soportarlo. Debía salir de allí. Pero no podía abandonarles.

No podía enfrentarse a su comandante. No sola. Unos brazos se cernieron en su cuello. Podía reconocer por el tacto la suave piel de Helenka.

- Hanji...debemos proseguir – Hanji cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir dirigiéndose de nuevo a la mujer.

- Lo se.

.

.

.

No tardaron mucho en encontrar su primer rastro. Su capa envuelta en sangre. Prefería no saber en que tipo de situación se había visto envuelta como para que hubiesen encontrado eso así.

- Parece que han estado aquí. Hanji, Helenka y dos personas más. Han salido hace bastante rato. Hay bastante polvo sobre sus huellas – Volvió a subir por el tragaluz y se reunió con su subordinado – Una mujer y un hombre.

- De acuerdo, tenemos que buscar un grupo de 3 mujeres y un hombre caminando por los tejados de la ciudad. Maldita Hanji – agarró con más fuerza su capa – No se que clase de herida tiene pero no creo que pueda desplazarse por demasiado tiempo.

- Habrá perdido sangre.

- En estos momentos me alegro de que se encuentre junto a una enfermera – dijo en un tono sarcástico – De acuerdo. ¿A dónde debe haber ido ahora?

- A la derecha imposible. Está plagado de titanes. Y si va acompañada habrá dado un rodeo. Quizás ha seguido de frente por esta calle principal y habrá torcido en algún momento por algún sitio estrecho para no llamar la atención.

- Su sangre aún está húmeda. No deben haber pasado más de 15 minutos desde que salió de aquí. Está cerca. ¿Alguna noticia de Mike?

Sin contestar a su pregunta disparó una extraña pistola hacia el cielo. Explotó en el punto más alto mostrando un humo azulado.

En la lejanía pasados varios minutos se observó una humareda blanca en respuesta.

- Por ahora no parece haber problemas. Reza porque Hanji recuerde el protocolo de señales.

.

.

.

Primero una humareda azul, luego una blanca. La azul parecía estar relativamente cerca. La blanca salía desde el muro al que intentaba llegar. El equipo de reconocimiento había llegado.

- Esas señales... ¿los miembros del equipo ya están aquí? ¿Erwin está aquí? - La mujer con cabellos rubios intentaba otear la zona. Habían subido hasta un viejo campanario para intentar vislumbrar la zona de alrededor.

Distinguir a alguien desde aquella altura era imposible, pero, no obstante podrían determinar mejor la dirección del proyectil.

Parecía provenir de donde habían entrado por aquel tragaluz.

- Helenka. Quédate aquí. Está lo suficientemente alto como para que no te ataquen. Iré a por ellos y volveremos todos juntos ¿de acuerdo?

- Hanji... ¿odias a Erwin...?

-...

- De acuerdo. Permaneceré aquí.

La joven soldado bajó rápidamente por la torre. No había demasiada distancia entre sus compañeros y ella. Podrían volver todos. Aquel día había sido muy duro.

Hubiera deseado pasar más tiempo con sus padres antes de...

Quizás fue porque era demasiado optimista y había olvidado que estaba en un campo de batalla, o por la pérdida de sangre, o por todos los sentimientos que la abrumaban. Pero no consiguió verlo.

Desde la altura privilegiada en la que se encontraba, Helenka pudo ver aquel extraño titán. Todos los que estaba viendo a lo largo del día guardaban unas características parecidas. Pero aquel era distinto.

Corría a gran velocidad mientras poco a poco iba generándose una coraza que ralentizaba su avance. La calle principal temblaba a su avance. Como si fuese ciego o no percibiese con demasiada objetividad su alrededor comenzó a estamparse contra los edificios que le rodeaban. Generando grietas por doquier.

El suelo que pisaba Hanji en esos instantes parecía a punto de ceder. Aunque, si saltaba justo en ese momento sería arrollada por ese extraño titán.

Se tiró sin pensarlo hacia abajo. Aterrizó sobre sus pies de forma dolorosa, recibiendo un fuerte golpe en la espalda. Tragó sus lágrimas intentando no pensar en la vida que posiblemente ya hubiese matado.

Agarró del brazo justo a tiempo a su compañera.

- ¡No saltes ahora! - justo delante de ellas la figura pasó a su lado sin prestar mucha atención a su presencia, precipitándose directamente contra el muro. Un enorme terremoto sacudió la zona.

- G-gracias, Helenka, por poco – su sonrisa triunfal devolvió los ánimos a la mujer – Formamos un buen equipo, ¿eh?

- Ah, mira allí – su dedo señaló justo enfrente. Dos figuras conocidas se aproximaban con rapidez.

- ¡Levi!¡Erwin!¡Aquí! - no percibió como el suelo crujía bajo sus pies. El paso de aquel extraño titán daba ahora sus frutos.

Solo pudo reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido como para empujar a la mujer hacia el interior precipitándose ella hacia el suelo.

Mientras caía veía a la mujer con cabellos rubios gritando su nombre.

- Mi-mis ganchos – antes de poder pensar siquiera en dispararlos notó una extraña y protectora figura que la recogió metros antes de precipitarse contra el suelo – Levi...

Dirigió su vista hacia arriba mientras los cables que salían de la cintura del muchacho los balanceaban como si de un péndulo se tratase.

El campanario parecía comenzar a quebrarse. Podía oír los crujidos que salían de la base.

No tuvo tiempo siquiera de decir su nombre cuando la torre se partió aplastando a la chica. La sangre goteaba por las rocas esparcidas por aquel tejado. Su tizne carmesí manchaba su cara.

Sintió finalmente el suelo firme bajo sus pies. Habían vuelto a aterrizar sobre el tejado. Ahora prácticamente hundido debido al impacto de la torre. Erwin ya estaba encima de aquellas rocas apartándolas con sus manos desnudas.

Dejó que sus rodillas se rindiesen a su peso. La última roca que había apartado su comandante por fin le permitía ver los largos cabellos de Helenka. Le había salvado la vida hacía pocos minutos.

Sintió unas frías manos posarse sobre su cara tapando sus ojos.

- No mires esto – dijo aquella voz que tan bien conocía.

No necesitaba mirar para saber lo que iba a encontrar. La cabeza de ella se había separado de su cuerpo, que estaba desmembrado. Su hijo no nato aplastado por el peso del derrumbamiento. Una alianza dorada.

Era una escena ya vivida para ella antes. Aún recordaba el tacto de aquella pequeña mano.

Las lágrimas silenciosas de Erwin la sacaron de sus recuerdos. Demasiado duro. Se agarró al brazo de Rivaille y dejó fluir sus sentimientos hasta que la presión del día acabó con ella y perdió la consciencia.

.

.

.

Se despertó sobresaltada en su cama. Habían pasado 4 días desde todo lo ocurrido. Infinidad de personas habían perdido la vida en aquel desastre. Ella había sido una de las privilegiadas que aún la conservaba.

A su lado, exactamente igual que la última vez que perdiese así la consciencia dormía su agotado compañero. Su brazo parecía perfectamente vendado, al igual que otras magulladuras que había sufrido.

No podía vivir en sus sueños por más tiempo. Le tocaba enfrentarse a la realidad.

Ambos se encaminaron al viejo despacho en el cual por años habían habitado y compartido tantas experiencias. Mike ya se encontraba allí. Permanecía sentado y callado.

Rivaille y Hanji tomaron asiento uno al lado del otro.

- Seré franco, hemos tenido numerosas bajas. Este golpe... - su voz sonaba algo difusa. Sus ojos mostraban tremendo cansancio. El aspecto enrojecido de sus ojos la abrumaba – Este golpe ha sido demasiado duro. Ya sabéis mi postura ante esto.

- …...

- Si queréis no queréis continuar en el ejército se os concederá la amnistía. No seréis penados. Es vuestra decisión.

Hanji dirigió una mirada a su alto compañero que parecía acariciar el emblema en su pecho con cuidado. Él se quedaría.

Erwin también se quedaría.

Rivaille probablemente también, necesitaba esa acción.

La decisión final era suya. El ejército la necesitaba. Necesitaban su inteligencia. Ahora era un caso personal. No tenía nada que la reteniese en ese mundo. Lo daría todo por que la sociedad prosperase.

Mientras ella estuviera viva, no descansaría hasta averiguar hasta el último ápice de información de aquellas figuras sedientas de sangre.

Miró de soslayo a su compañero el cual hizo un gesto de asentimiento con sus ojos. Como si poseyeran unas manos invisibles previamente entrelazadas se soltaron poco a poco. El pasado no podría retenerla más.

Ni siquiera hicieron falta palabras para tomar aquella decisión.

Se acabarían las charlas hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Los encuentros, las caricias. Estaban en guerra, y se había encargado de recordarlo. No podían vivir más tiempo bajo aquel universo alternativo donde lograr la felicidad es algo plausible.

- Me quedo.

Su voz sonó directa y concisa. Ya sabia en que consistía su rutina, la había aceptado. Su día a día era solamente la vida de un soldado.

.

.

.

La pequeña figura azabache se acercó hacia el jardín blanquecino lleno de lirios. Una pequeña flor comenzaba a germinar. Una pequeña amapola amarilla. Escarbó un poco en la tierra y metió su mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Extrajo una pequeña pieza metálica de forma ovalada y con una abertura en el centro.

La colocó sobre el pequeño agujero y volvió a llenarlo de tierra.

- Hasta que todo esto acabe – susurró.

FIN

.

.

.

**(ACLARACIÓN) : La amapola del final representa la tumba de Helenka, que pretendía unirse al ejército y murió antes de entrar.**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo final. Como habréis podido observar. Todos los recuerdos que he relatado en el fic atacan a Hanji en estas últimas y tediosas horas de asedio en la ciudad. **

**Yo no se vosotros, pero yo he llorado mientras lo escribía. **

**En cuanto a la continuación sobre los 5 años del entrenamiento de Eren y compañía, pues, si lo pedís muchos lo intentaré. **

**Espero vuestros reviews finales y espero que hayáis disfrutado leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiéndolo. Es la primera vez que hago un fic y menos tan largo. Ha sido muy lioso, pero muchas piezas han ido encajando poco a poco. **

**Gracias por leerme y nos vemos pronto!**


End file.
